Never too Late
by NeKo Meow
Summary: Pester,annoyance, danger-zone are what he calls her. How could she live in a home with this arrogant egoistic lad. /shortened chapter/ New chapter is out
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **La Corda D'oro belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

**~Never Too Late~**

_Pester, annoyance, danger-zone are what he calls her. How could she live in a home with this arrogant egoistic lad?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 (It's actually a Prologue)**

She dragged herself from the midst of mishap and misfortune, feet sore and weary with the long walk. Bundles of things kept her little hands occupied. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as the sun hung directly overhead in the sky. There was nowhere to go.

As the scorching heat of the sun brushed her skin, she mechanically winced. She had been half of the day. "Where will I go now?" she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Close to crying, she pressed her lips together to prevent them from overflowing.

"Ow! My feet are killing me. Gosh, what will I do now? Grandma, help me," she paused as her tears trickled down. She heaved a sigh and started to step forward.

"No! This is not what I want." she wiped her tears away. She raised one hand and clenched it into a fist. "I have to keep moving, I will definitely not let my life move forward without me." She laughed to ease the sadness.

"Anyways, where will I go-**now.**" she was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice that she was in the middle of the road. . A black limousine screeched to a stop in front of the wide-eyed girl, almost killing her.

"Gaah! You-you almost ki-"

"Miss, are you alright?" a guy in uniform exited the car

"_Put her in the car, immediately._"

"Wah, who are you?" a blurry image came within sight but then all went black.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"_Grandma wake up, please open your eyes, Grandma. Don't leave me please, grandma please, don't. I'll be all alone if you leave me and you-you promised that you'll always be there for me."_ in between each gasp and sob, she uttered "_Why do you have to leave me…"_

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"Miss Hino?"

Kahoko opened her eyes gradually, and raised her hand towards her face. She was a bit puzzled when she felt that her eyes were wet. "_Am I crying?_" she wondered and glanced at the person in front of her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here and who are you? How did you know my name?"

She chuckled "I'm Manami Mori and you're in the hospital, you suddenly fainted when we-Uhm almost ran you over." she pursed her lips and looked at Kahoko.

"How- how did you know my name?" Kahoko voiced weakly as she struggled to sit up. Manami helped her and sat beside her

"I had to look through your things for any contact numbers of your relatives. I'm sorry, but I had no other choice, I had to."

"_I don't have any relatives now._"

"Eh! Pardon, did you just say something?"

Kahoko gazed at her and smiled "Neh! Nothing! Thanks for your kindness Ms Mori."

"You're welcome but you don't have to thank me, I'm not the one who brought you here."

"Huh! Then who do I have to thank—"

"Is she awake, Mori?" the door slid open, and an old man, approximately in his eighties, came in. He looked well-mannered and educated. He stood upright despite of his old age.

"Ah! Miss Hino, are you fine now?" his voice was serious and calm

Kahoko shifted her gaze and nodded "Yes, thank you very much Mr—" she paused to ask his name

"Hasegawa, Shouzaburou Hasegawa."

She smiled "Thank you, Mr. Hasegawa."

"You're welcome Ms. Hino?"

Manami stood up and offered him the seat. He sat on a chair while Manami stood behind him

"Ka-Kahoko, call me Kahoko, it's quite awkward if someone is calling me by my surname, I feel kinda old whenever I hear it."

Mr. Shouzaburou and Manami laughed at her frankness "You're quite funny child, ok I'll call you Kahoko. Is that right?"

Kahoko blushed a little embarrassed and smiled again.

"The doctor told me you're good to go home when you wake up. Can you give us any contact numbers of your relatives, so that we can inform them that you're here?"

"Uhm, I don't have any close relative here." Hesitation showed on her face

"I see then, we can take you home, at least."

"I don't have a place to go but-" she paused; she didn't know what to say, she had been forced to leave her apartment since she had not been able to pay the rent. For the time being, she was homeless and had nowhere to go

Mr. Shouzaburou looked at Manami, the girl nodded "Kahoko, if you don't mind you can live with us," Mr. Shouzaburou offered.

"No! I-I mean, I have relatives in the province. I decided to go there," she answered and shook her hands "_I guess_" Kahoko lowered her gaze, uttering the words to herself

"I think you're not sure about that, I must compensate you for almost killing you," he laughed. "Accept my offer as an apology for what happened earlier"

"But…" she protested, "_They're doing too much, they took me to the hospital and now, they want me to live with them._"

"Kahoko." Manami held her hands and looked into her golden eyes

"Ms. Mori?"

"Manami. You can call me Manami. Anyway, if you don't have any place to go, please accept Mr. Hasegawa's offer," she insisted and squeezed her hand a bit to encourage her

"_I_ _don't have a place to go and a kind person is offering me to stay with them, I guess..._"

"O-ok," she whispered

"Really?" Manami looked at Mr. Shouzaburou and smiled, the old man smiled back and glanced at Kahoko

"But temporarily, since I have to find my other relatives."

Manami hugged her, swaying side to side "Thank you so much Kahoko, even if it's for a little while."

The girl's eyes softened and she chuckled, and then hugged Manami who was by then making her dizzy.

"**_Misa_**_, this girl reminds me of you,_" he watched as the two girls laughed.

* * *

**Authoress' note: **

_Combined two chapters. [Lessened chapters, is all, nothing has changed in the contents.] __Thank you to __Rena404_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kahoko opened her eyes gradually with a smile on her lips. It was the first time during that week that she'd had such a good sleep. Feeling comfortable and content, she decided to get up from the soft bed while stretching her arms and looked around.

_This place is so big_, she thought. Her bed was as huge and spacious as one of those queen sized beds. The color of the wall was feminine. It was a combination of light purple and pink. The ceiling was all cream and she even had her own bookshelf.

"Why is there a bookshelf in here? I don't even know what books these are." she gazed at the books; there was a stack of history and geography books. "_I presume Mr. Shouzaburou is strict when it comes to education._" She assumed before roaming around the room.

Her dresser was also large. She could even sleep there if she wanted to. Her clothes occupied just 1/8 of it. She gazed around. The room was well-maintained and clean as if someone had previously slept there before she came.

She smiled again and reminisced what happened yesterday.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_-Flashback-_

**Kahoko's POV**

As we rode in Mr. Shouzaburou's limo, Manami still grasped my arm as if I was going to break free and run away from them. "She is different from the first time I saw her. Back then she was _polite and gentle_, but now, it seems that I was wrong."

"Kahoko-chan! I'll call you Kahoko-chan from now on."

I heaved a sigh, "Manami, I can't b-breathe!" I complained.

"Oops, sorry Kaho-chan, I'm just happy that now there is another girl besides me."

"Eh?"

When Mr. Shouzaburou saw my face he couldn't stop himself from laughing, you never would have thought that he was such a kind and humorous man by looking at his serious face. I smiled.

"You see, Kahoko I have four grandsons living with us. You will meet them as soon as we get there," he explained.

"Grandsons? He has four grandsons? If he is nice I think his grandsons are quite likely to be kind too and perhaps they may be older than me or perhaps younger." I supposed before focusing my attention to Mr. Shouzaburou. "I can't wait to see them."

"Wait and see," Manami mumbled.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

"No, Kahoko. I think they'll be pleased to see you." Mr. Shouzaburou changed the topic, his eyes fixed at Manami as if telling her to hush.

"Kaho-chan I'm just joking." she stuck out her tongue. I was a bit confused but set it aside, wait and see I told myself as I rested my head on the window.

After a long time sitting in the limo, I noticed that we had crossed a big gate. I thought that we were already there but then we waited another fifteen minutes before we reached the main door. It was kinda dark at that moment.

"Kaho-chan come on." Manami held my hand. I held hers and exited the limo.

When I raised my head…"Wow!" I exclaimed, the house was gigantic, actually I'd prefer to call it a mansion rather than a house. There were maids and I presumed butlers greeting Mr. Shouzaburou. Manami was used to them; she smiled and followed Mr. Shouzaburou while dragging me.

"Kaho-chan, this will be your new home from now on." I felt happy when she said that. I felt warm and content that I had my own home now

.When we went in, I saw two tall figures standing. "_I think they were waiting for us._"

"Good evening Grandfather how was your day?" the guy with long violet hair greeted, he smiled and then looked at me.

"Hi!"

_"Gosh, he's handsome."_ I was stunned "He-hello."

"Azuma, this is Kahoko. I already told you about her earlier, right? She's going to stay with us from now on."

Mr. Shouzaburou glanced at me "Kahoko, this is Azuma my oldest grandson, I assume you're four years younger than him."

_"At least I was right to think that he has a grandson older than me."_

"And…this is Ryoutarou, my second to the youngest." he extended his arm to another guy.

"Hello!" the guy, named Ryoutarou, extended his hand to me.

I smiled and shook his hand "Hi!" I replied.

"Manami, it's quite late, I think you should take Kahoko to her room."

I couldn't hear what they were talking about. However, "I see" was, at least, if I'm not mistaken, the only thing I heard before Manami started towing me to what they referred to as '_my room_.'

"Let's go, let's go."

"I'll help you." Ryoutarou, the green haired lad, offered his help.

I flushed "T-Thanks," I said and gave my bag sheepishly.

"Young master, we can handle that," the maid said and grabbed the bag.

"No it's fine." he shook his hands, shooing the maids away but I believed in a polite way.

"Ryoutarou-kun, your grandfather wants to talk to you," Manami interrupted.

"Ok, then." he grunted "So, Kahoko nice meeting you," he shifted his gaze at me and bade his goodbye.

I was left with Manami again. "Oh! What a gentleman. He is the nicest person here." Manami cooed. I glanced at her playfully.

"Neh, Kaho, don't stare at me like that." I chuckled as her face glowed pink.

When the maids weren't looking, I asked Manami "I thought Mr. Shouzaburou has four grandsons where are the other two?"

"You'll see them tomorrow. For now, get some rest."

My lips formed an 'o' as a response. Manami took me to my room and left afterwards. I was kinda tired so I decided to get some sleep, not really feeling up to looking around my new room just yet. I ignored the maids putting my clothes in the dresser. My eyes began to close as I drifted to sleep.

-_End of Flashback-_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

**Normal POV**

After reminiscing what happened yesterday, Kahoko decided to take a closer look at everything in her new room and her first aim was the bookshelf. She dug through each book until one fell.

"Oops, what's this, Sco-score sheet, eh? Schubert." she read

"_I heard about this from my former teacher. HMM! Schubert? But I don't know any of his compositions._"

While she swept her gaze around the room she caught sight of a glass door leading to a terrace which she hadn't noticed last night.

"Ah! A terrace, I didn't notice that." she walked towards it.

As she pushed the all-white curtain away and opened the door, she heard a sound. She continued to walk till she could hear it properly. Kahoko closed her eyes, advancing a step further_. "It's beautiful and calming."_ she commented which caused her voice to be audible to the person playing_._

It stopped…

She opened her eyes perplexedly and saw a guy looking at her…

Rather…

Glaring at her.

She jolted from her current position. The guy was good-looking yet the way he looked at her made her panic. The guy put the object he was holding- perhaps a string instrument, namely the violin, on the table and advanced a step towards her.

"What are you doing in that room?" his deep, husky voice overwhelmed her.

"Uh! A-Anou." she couldn't speak, as if there was a lump in her throat. She had to choose between two options: say sorry or step backward.

She chose to step back rather than suffer his wrath. Alas, she tripped over her own feet making her back collide painfully into the wall behind her giving the lad a chance to trap her by placing one arm beside her head.

Kahoko's heart skipped a beat and her face started to flame as said guy was only a mere inch away from her. She could feel the full intensity of his glare at her.

"A-Anou…."

"Kahoko! I forgot to tell you. Don't ever go to the ter- Ooh! Am I late?" Manami barged into the room as her little hands almost broke the poor oak door.

The guy heaved a sigh and glanced at Manami. He walked away.

"Manami! Who is that girl?" he pointed at her. As the distance between them increased Kahoko gasped, feeling relieved that the lad had diverted his intense stare elsewhere.

"UH! Len, it's time for breakfast you have to go downstairs. Everybody is there already." Manami changed the topic, pushing him outside the room.

"Wai-" he was cut short when Manami slammed the door close.

"W-Why didn't you inform me earlier?" Kahoko sighed when Len left.

"Sorry, I forgot." Manami stuck her tongue out. "Uhm…by the way it's time for breakfast, Mr. Shouzaburou and the others are waiting."

Manami sat on the bed as Kahoko prepared herself.

"What a meeting! One more to go," Manami said in a mocking tone.

"Huh? Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, you're right."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"You see, Kaho-chan…"Manami began her narration.

"How come Mr. Shouzaburou has a grandson with that kind of personality? Mr. Shouzaburou is nice and friendly, how did that happen? There must be some mistake or maybe… or maybe someone came here a long time ago and kidnapped Mr. Shouzaburou's real grandson." Kahoko mused completely ignoring every single word Manami uttered.

"And that's what happened, Kahoko"

"If his real grandson was kidnapped, then why is that arrogant guy here? Or maybe…maybe he and the kidnapper are related. He must be the kidnapper's son and appeared to have an identical appearance with Mr. Shouzaburou's grandson's - and hence they cast out Mr. Shouzaburou's poor gentle grandson instead. That's awful." Kahoko mentally shook her head.

"Hey Kahoko are you listening?" Manami waved her hand in front of Kahoko.

"Huh! A-Anou. Were you saying something Manami-chan?"

Manami rolled her eyes and grunted "Jeez, never mind. Just make it faster, the others are waiting."

"Sorry, I'm already finished."

"Sugoi, your cute Kaho-chan." Manami jumped and hugged her tightly.

Face as red as her hair, Kahoko huffed "M-Manami-chan. Can't breathe!" she squeaked.

"Sorry, you look so cute! You owe me that, I chose it for you." Manami pointed at the white blouse with a red ribbon on the upper part and a pink skirt with ashen ruffles at the end.

"Thank you, but we had better get going now," Kahoko responded as she patted her slightly crumpled skirt.

"Oops, you're right. Never make him wait or else. Anyway, go. Go!"

"Ahh! Is he really that cold?" Kahoko grunted as she followed Manami

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Can we eat now?" Kazuki asked for the third time, both of his hands holding the silverware ready to dig in.

"Relax, Kazuki th-" Ryoutarou began to explain.

"Sorry for making you wait. You know that girls take longer to get dressed," Manami interrupted, hands resting on her waist.

"G-good morning." Kahoko bowed her head.

Mr. Shouzaburou who was sitting at the further end of the table looked at her. **"**Ah Kahoko! Good morning, have a seat." he extended his hand toward the vacant chair beside Kazuki. The girl nodded and headed there. She halted for a moment and glanced at Kazuki.

"How cute!" she pointed at Kazuki's odd looking costume.

"Don't touch me!" he scorned.

"Now, now Kazuki don't be rude," Mr. Shouzaburou reprimanded.

"Sorry, but you look really cute," Kahoko pursued with a sweet smile.

"S-stop saying that." he blushed. No one had everpraised his costume before not to mention a girl was smiling at him. He was wearing a cute bunny costume but of course**,** he was not wearing the bunny ears. It would attract more attention.

"By the way, Kahoko, this is Kazuki my grandson. He's second to the oldest."

"I see, hello Kazuki." she smiled and held his hand.

Kazuki pulled his hand back and engaged himself in his food. "_What kind of a girl is she? Holding her hand feels weird._" he shivered**,** face redder than before.

"Good Morning Kahoko," Ryoutarou greeted, the girl glanced at him and smiled back

"Hey! What about me?" Manami complained.

Ryoutarou laughed and glanced at her, a blush seemed to tinge Manami's face**.** "Morning, is that ok?"

"You were forced to say it."

"You forced me."

"Ah! You two**,**" Kahoko waved her hand.

"Enough."

They all glanced at the person. "_As I thought,_" Manami whispered while sitting opposite Kahoko.

"Len, what is it? Is something the matter?" Mr. Shouzaburou asked**,** "Ah! Kahoko, this is Len, both Ryoutarou and him are the same age."

"Why is _that girl_ here?" he said without preamble.

"Ah! Sorry I-I'm-" Kahoko panicked, standing up to introduce herself politely.

Len glared at her "I'm not talking to you."

"Yeah you're right, sorry," she chuckled nervously and sat.

"She's Kahoko Hino and she's staying with us from now on," Mr. Shouzaburou explained

"Why does she have to be in that room? I don't want her there." His voice was firm yet somehow**, **a bit upset.

"Sorry, but it's decided."

"NO!"

Kahoko glanced back and forth from Mr. Shouzaburou to Len, both of whom were sitting in the opposite directions while the others continued whatever they were doing as if, more than used to this kind of scenario.

"Ah! Mr. Shouzaburou, it's ok if I move." Kahoko interrupted.

"No, Manami is on that floor too, it is much easier for her to check up on you."

"What about the guest room? I-I mean I saw it beside his room and it was at the end of the floor but-but I don't think it's a good idea since…" her voice trailed of as she realised that she'd just suggested another stupid idea. He wanted her to move away then why would he want her to move out of her current room just to end up beside his room again?

"Fine with me," Len interrupted

"Eh! Really?" Kahoko looked, baffled "_What was with my former room? _The guest room is still next to his room. However if I think about it my room and his are connected by the terrace, I guess this answers my question.I don't like the idea either."

"No, I don't agree. Kahoko is not a guest. She's staying in her room and no buts." Mr. Shouzaburou firmly stated as his hand tapped the table.

"But!" the two said in chorus

"No buts said the boss," Manami interrupted

"Yeah! No buts, Eh? What were you talking about?" Kazuki had been too engrossed in his food to have paid attention to the turmoil.

"Kazuki, I think you should stop talking or this egotistic brother of ours is going to get mad at you," Ryoutarou mocked, mischievous smile gleamed at Len.

"It's none of your business, Ryoutarou," Len opposed

"Yeah, it certainly isn't"

He glared and Ryoutarou did the same.

"A-Ah!" Kahoko merely uttered

"It's just their thing." Kazuki smiled but it faded abruptly "Gaaaah."

"Are you alright, Kazuki-san?"

_Heart pounding so fast, why did I smile at her? That weird girl… what have you done?_ "Strange girl what did you do to me?" Kazuki vocalized at last.

"I-I didn't do anything." she approached him. But he stood up and distanced himself from her, arms wrapped around his shoulder.

"L-leave me alone will you? You strange girl."

Kahoko sighed as he ran.

Without a word she peeped at Len, he stood up as well making his way out of there, Ryoutarou doing the same simultaneously.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Shouzaburou asked.

Only Ryoutarou bothered to turn back "I'll be in the living room, however I presume that this guy _will lock _himself in his room again."

Len's only response was a sigh as he completely left the room.

"Kahoko, sorry for their behavior but they're not how you think they are," Mr. Shouzaburou apologized.

"It's ok."

Manami sat beside her and sighed. "I'm still hungry, let's continue our breakfast."

"Do you want some cake or tea, Kahoko?" Mr. Shouzaburou asked.

"Please bring the cakes,_" _he instructed to the maid standing beside him.

"Oh! I want one," Manami answered.

"_A-Anou…_"

"I heard that there's a newly opened bakery at the plaza. Do you want me to buy some pastries for you, later?" Manami continued.

"That's a good idea. I heard that their cakes are delicious. Inform Sasaki that you'll need the car afterwards." Mr. Shouzaburou agreed.

"_Anou…_"

"Yes I will."

"Hey! Anou… What about the others?_"_ Kahoko said making her voice louder.

"Do you want to come with me, Kaho-chan?"

"_Huh?_"

"It's a good idea." Mr. Shouzaburou nodded.

"_What's going on here? Why are they acting like thi_s_,_" she inwardly exclaimed as she saw that the two weren't bothered with everyone else in the least.

* * *

**Authoress' Corner:**

_Thank you to Rena404_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kahoko, are you ok? You've been spacing out?" Manami asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

Kahoko looked at her companion, hesitating. "Manami-chan, you told me that Kazuki-san is the last one of Mr. Shouzaburou's grandsons that I needed to meet but—" she paused and looked sideways. "Why is it that L- I mean Ryoutarou is not the youngest, moreover that L- uh…"

"Kahoko you're weird, his name is _**Len.**_" Manami prevented herself from laughing.

"I-I know." Kahoko pouted, face flushing in embarrassment. "That _Len_ is the same age as Ryoutarou but they're not the youngest." she squeaked

"Did you really forget his name or are you purposely trying to forget it?" Manami kept on teasing her.

"Just answer my question!" Kahoko crooked her lips sideward showing that she was serious, and joking wasn't good for that time.

"Ok!" Manami chuckled before continuing "Mr. Shouzaburou has five grandsons, but the youngest is not here," she gave the details, gazing understandably at the bemused face of the lass.

"Uh! Where is _**he**_?"

"He's with their parents in England,_" _Manami replied as she opened the kitchen door.

"I see," Kahoko responded with her honey orbs scrutinizing the kitchen.

"So, is Kaho-chan interested in any of them?"

Kahoko's face heated up as if her blood was boiling. She pouted like a kid and afterwards scowled at Manami "W-what are you saying?"

The sarcastic girl sniggered and looked teasingly at Kahoko.

"Ah-uh! Don't stare at me like that!" Kahoko protested and held her cheeks hiding her blushing face.

"Ok –ok I won't ask you anymore." Manami laughed for the last time before showing Kahoko around the kitchen.. "Anyways this is the kitchen, if you're starving, here is the refrigerator."

"_If I think about it, they are all good-looking._" Kahoko smiled

"Kahoko? I said this is the refrigerator," Manami reiterated one hand on her waist

"Neh, I know it's a refrigerator, I'm not dumb."

"I'm just joking" Manami laughed yet again. "What were you thinking anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"Jeez, by the way, are you coming with me?" Manami scratched her head

"No, I think I'll simply roam around the place."

"Yeah, you'd better do that if you don't want to get lost. If you ask me, this place is a labyrinth. I get lost sometimes."

After a while, they reached the living room's door. "Here we are, Kaho-chan, you can wait for me here if you want. So I'll be going now."

"Ok, Bye Manami-chan," Kahoko waved her hand as Manami sauntered to the main door.

"I'll buy strawberry shortcake for you."

"Thanks," Kahoko exclaimed as Manami closed the door.

"Uhm, let's see." Kahoko examined the door before opening it "_I've never seen a door as huge as this._"

She turned the knob and entered the well-structured room. "Wow! As I expected their living room is superb, they have a huge couch so cute." she jumped like a kid.

"So soft!" she uttered as she settled herself on the couch, allowing her eyes to look around the place. There were expensive paintings hanging in different places on the wall. Kahoko surmised they were worth more than her apartment's annual rent, her allowance and salary combined.

Her sight landed at the glass door. "_It must be the garden, better see it._"

She stood up and walked, opened the glass door and exited the house.

"Kahoko?"

"Azuma-san!" Kahoko exclaimed smiling. She stopped walking when she noticed a man behind the purple headed lad.

"What are you doing here, Kahoko?" Azuma asked gesturing the guy to leave.

"Ah, am I disturbing you? I will go now."

"No, it's fine. Do you want tea?" he raised the cup he was holding.

"Ah! No thanks. By the way why didn't you eat with us earlier?" Kahoko sauntered towards him, her two hands clasped together behind her back and with her hair dancing in unison with the wind.

He chuckled "I already ate my breakfast."

"I see, Azuma-san. You're a busy man, right? Are you helping Mr. Shouzaburou in your family business?"

"Yes I 'am, since I'm the oldest. Not that I want to help them but I have to," he explained eyes fixed on her "_Like now I have to do something._" he made it audible just to himself.

"Did you say something?" Kahoko asked.

"Anyways," his face became serious "What was your reason for staying here?" he leaned forward, arms resting on the table.

"Huh?" Kahoko's smile faded.

"To be honest, you're suspicious."

"W-why are you saying this?" she stepped backward.

"Hino, Kahoko 16 years of age. Your parents had a fatal accident when you were just a kid. No close relatives, hence your Grandmother took care of you until you turned 14. However she, di-"

"Stop! Please!"

"She died and left you_,_" he whispered.

Azuma looked scornful. "I know everything about you."

"H-how did you know? How? Why?"

"You know nothing about me," he stood up. "If I learned that you're just using us. It would not be good for you," Azuma strode to her, held Kahoko's shoulder and leaned forward.

"W-what?"

"Don't ever think of doing it," he uttered full of contempt. He stared at her again and smirked before combing his hair and walked away.

"I-I will never do that," Kahoko exclaimed.

"Good to know," Azuma responded as he turned to a remote part of the garden.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_Jeez, this is ridiculous they don't want me here. _Kahoko mused as she opened the door.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Kahoko I'm so sorry are you alright." he offered his hand to the girl sitting flat on the pavement.

"Ryoutarou-kun, I mean, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry," she hurriedly stood up, disregarding Ryoutarou's help.

"Are you ok? You don't have to say sorry. You fell, not me." Ryoutarou move away his hand and placed it at the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Um, it's. But."

Ryoutarou sighed "It's ok if you don't want to tell but if you're troubled let me know." he shook his head and smiled. "Relax!" he fluffed her hair.

Kahoko pouted "Uhm, Ryoutarou-kun…"

"Hmn," he said and placed his hands inside his pocket.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead." he bobbed his head, eyes fixed at her.

"Am I bothering you, I mean all of you?" she lowered her gaze.

"What are you saying?" he chuckled "Of course you're not." He crossed his arms on his chest and forehead started to crease. "Is that troubling you? Tell me, has Len got something to do with it?"

"No-No-no, he didn't do anything, I swear," Kahoko reacted.

"Fine! Don't defend him so much. I won't kill him." Ryoutarou sighed, lifting his hand in the air to hush Kahoko. "Ok, if he's not the one, then why are you troubled? The only person I know who will tactlessly say _rude_ things is that guy, so who else?"

She blushed "Sorry but no one is disturbing me." _For now maybe._

"Jeez! Like what I said earlier, let me know. Neh?" he grunted and messed her hair again "So where were you planning to go earlier?"

"I forgot about that." she paused. "I'm going to the kitchen." she chuckled while scratching her head.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, I'm fine." she started walking. "Uhm, Ryoutarou-kun." she paused and looked at him

"Hmn."

"Thank you."

His sturdy eyes softened as his lips curved into a smile "You're welcome_**,**_" he muttered.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Ryoutarou is a nice guy. Good thing he's here if he wasn't..." she trailed of then wailed mentally, "Aaaargh- I'm going nuts." she leaned forward with her hands on the table while shaking her head.

"_Not that Mr. Shouzaburou is bad. He's the nicest person here. So that means that Ryoutarou is second to the nicest and Manami-chan of course, she's nice too,_" she nodded making more faces.

"_And she will buy cake for me._" she spun around as if she were dancing, uttering 'CAKE' over and over.

"Cake!"

"I Love cak-"

"Huh!"

Kahoko's words were cut short as she sensed two golden orbs staring oddly at her. "_Of all people, why? _Curse_ this day._" she turned around; her face almost hitting the wall.

"_Ah! I hate this. I hate this. I feel dumb… Of course I am…Gosh I really wish it's just my imagination. Please! Just let it be my imagination! I promise I'll never eat cake! No! I mean I'll rarely eat cake but please it mustn't be true,_" she begged, her hands pressing her chest in case her heart crashes out of her ribs. She cautiously peeked. Unfortunately, her unwelcome visitor was still unresponsively standing in front of her.

"A-Anou," she composed herself before turning. Kahoko tried to smile. "I haven't formally introduced myself I'm-"

He looked away

"Stupid! Can you be considerate for once?" it was too late to take it back, he already heard it.

Len's eyes widened and he glared at her

"I-I mean you're not stupid. Forget about it." she waved her hand as she nervously chuckled "I'm Hino Kahoko."

"I do not care who you are," he bitterly stated making his way out of there.

"W-wait." she rushed out however he ignored her.

"_Cold, I should back off __**he is**__…_" Kahoko stepped back, one hand on the edge of the wall.

"_Stupid. Why does she have to dance? That's ridiculous __**she is**__…_" he tapped his forehead

"_**Unpredictable.**_"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Kahoko marched out of the kitchen, one hand massaging her temples. Of all people why it had to be him, she thought. "So, now where did he go?" she looked around but no cerulean head lad could be found.

"I don't want to see him anymore, how will I face him? _Kahoko you're stupid, why did you do that,_" her conscience chided as she closed her eyes

"It's not my fault."

"_Yeah, it's yours._" Kahoko's conscience opposed.

"Ahem."

"Stupid, stupid, Stupid!" Kahoko blurted out at herself as she made faces: lips slightly ajar, brows twitching by themselves and head shaking vigorously. "Why did you have to do that? How foolish of you!"

"Kahoko**." **the person beside Kahoko coughed yet again, attempting to drag Kahoko away from her own world.

"I'll just forget about everything_, please, please leave my head._" Kahoko nodded and opened her eyes. "Manami-chan!"

"Finally."

"Y-you scared me Manami-chan, why are you here already?"

Manami cleared her throat. "Before I answer you, what are you****doing?"

"Ah! It's a kind of a routine."

"Routine eh?" Manami raised one brow

"A-ah! _Role playing_. I haven't told you that I love theatrical play. I used to participate in our school before."

"Really?"

"Let's go to the living room, I think you're tired from walking." she altered the topic and pushed Manami

Manami sighed. "Kahoko, sometimes you act weird."

"Y-Yes I do," she responded and blushed. "_She was telling the truth anyway,_" Kahoko inwardly sighed

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Milch where are you?"

"Would you please stop talking." his furious eyes gazed at the green haired lad.

"You're so mean. Is that how you should talk to your **older **brother?" the green haired lad whined like a kid. He jumped on the couch, hugging the soft pillow. He pouted and snubbed him

"_How immature,_" the whisper laced with irritation slipped past Len's lips.

"Milch, where are you?" Kazuki exclaimed for the last time before putting his hand over his mouth when Len glared at him once more.

"Kazuki-san, are you looking for Milch? Here he is."

"Eh! Really, Manami where is he?" he sprinted to her and threw the pillow just before Len.

"Here, he looks cute!" Kahoko asked while hugging the ash colored Himalayan cat.

"Y-yeah." Kazuki grabbed his cat and smiled at it. "Where have you been? _Don't go near her, don't ever._" he made it audible just to himself whilst the cat meowed and purred

"How cute…"

Red tinted Kazuki's face as he remembered what happened earlier. The _**word**_ somehow distressed him as he took a few steps backward until he stumbled from the nearest chair.

"Kazuki-san, are you alright?" Kahoko made her way towards him. Levelling her sight to where he was lying.

His face grew dark red. It matched exactly with Kahoko's crimson one. "Don't come near me," he exclaimed eyes staring into her golden ones.

"You're making me nervous, what did you do to me, it's not funny." Kazuki went on.

"I-I—"

"Come on! Stop it Kazuki." Ryoutarou spoke while leaning in the corner.

"Ryoutarou-kun how long have you been there?" Kahoko stood up properly and gazed at him.

"Not that long." he walked towards them.

"I can stand by myself." Kazuki sulked as Ryoutarou dragged him up. He was the taller one despite the fact that he was younger.

"Kahoko why don't you sit," Ryoutarou instructed.

"Ah yeah!" she sat hurriedly

"And you?" he shifted his gaze at Kazuki "Don't be so naïve, sit on the couch"

"But!"

"Now!" he stated firmly. Kazuki followed him akin to a kid.

Kahoko couldn't stop herself from laughing as the younger scolded the elder.

"Will you stop laughing?"

Her eyes grew bigger, the arc of her lips disappeared as soon as she distinguished the voice.

"L-Len-san you scared me."

He glanced at her, face adorned with irritation "And how did I scare you?"

"You see, you're here… and I didn't notice you and… you spoke…And why am I saying this… sorry." she bowed her head.

"Enough kids," Manami mocked. "Just behave here and the _beautiful young lady_ will bring the cakes, she bought."

Kahoko whose head was still lowered heard her, not to mention that she had a strong craving for sweet things "Cake?" she raised her head in a dash .

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Be careful," Manami remarked however she was too late. Kahoko's head hit Len's chin.

While holding her excruciating head, she began to rise out of her seat to apologize. "Sor-" Kahoko halted

His so-attractive face almost touched hers, if she'd raised her head further she might have ended up kissing him, she thought. Another shade of red flashed on her face. Despite this Kahoko couldn't stop herself from staring at him and was captivated by him. She forgot to breathe. In unison to her now hammering heart, she started to feel unusual as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

"I… I'm…" she detained her immobile sight at his golden orbs.

"I… _what_…am…" she stammered, muttering senseless words. "_Kahoko what's wrong with you._"

Len sighed closing his eyes, moving slightly which allowed a light gust of wind; coming through the window behind him to brush some crimson strands away from Kahoko's face.

"What are you trying to say?" Len asked as he distanced.

"Huh!" she was pulled out from her _dreamland._

"Wh-what?"

"You're apologizing to him, make it faster," Manami whispered in Kahoko's ear, pursing her lips to stop herself from laughing.

Kahoko stood up swiftly and bowed cautiously, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone else. "S-sorry," she uttered.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that and…"

Manami cut Kahoko's words at the same time towing her away.

"You'd better come with me if you don't want to hurt the others as well." Manami smiled. "Wait for us. We will bring the cakes and cookies… and an icepack for you Len." Manami looked at the guys.

Kahoko pouted and bowed as they exited the room.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I've done it again, Manami-chan," Kahoko whined while leaning on the kitchen stall.

"I never thought that you were that clumsy Kahoko, you can kill somebody." she laughed.

"Eh! Manami don't say that, I can't do tha- ow," Kahoko accidentally ran a hand over the slight bulge on her head.

Manami grunted and advanced a step, she smiled "You're so cute," Manami commented as she pinched Kahoko's face with both hands.

"Ow," Kahoko groaned.

"You need to take a bath. It's just the whole day's exhaustion. Relax, relax," she sang. "That's what you need—a hot bath would do you good."

* * *

**Authoress:**

_Thanks to Rena404 for beta reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Brother dear. What are you doing here? I thought you locked yourself in your room," Ryoutarou started in a sardonic tone. A self-satisfied smirk curved on his lips.

Len didn't respond. He shrugged his shoulder and continued reading the book he was holding.

"Ah! Ignoring me, ei?" Ryoutarou sniggered, sitting beside Kazuki. "If you had locked yourself in your room you wouldn't have had that." he pointed at Len's fading pink chin.

"You can say whatever you want, I don't care**.**"

"I see! You don't care."

"Boys come on! Like I said earlier, _behave_**,**" Manami interrupted while holding a tray of cakes. Behind her was a maid holding another tray, but this time, with teapot and teacups in it, and an icepack for Len.

"Where's Kahoko?" Ryoutarou asked when he noticed Kahoko's absence.

"She has things to do," Manami answered.

"I see."

"So, I have to leave you now. I'll be helping Kahoko and…" Manami took the icepack from the maid and pressed it on Len's chin "Here, take care of yourself."

Len groaned in pain as the cold compress touched his chin. Instead of thanking her, he just glowered at Manami, which made her chuckle.

"Ok, see you later." she waved her hand, but in a sudden realization she swivelled back to face the guys, in particular to Len "Uhm, Len I forgot to tell you, your grandfather wants to talk to you."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything much. I think he just wanted you to find his wristwatch. I'm not sure though." Manami chuckled. "I wasn't paying attention that time. But be sure to meet him. Don't forget about it."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Manami-chan has a point, I should relax," Kahoko uttered while pacing the hallway. Her left hand busy with the stuff she utilised during her leisure time. She paused when she reached the huge cream colored door. "This must be it. The last door adjacent to the living room," she said recalling what Manami had described.

"Whoa! How many huge doors do they have? The doors all look the same, either auburn or cream colored. I'm not lost though and that's a good sign. _I hope so_."

She pushed the door open and walked in. The rich scent of jasmine was the first thing that enveloped her senses. She moved further into the room to inhale more of its wonderful aroma. The tiles situated at each step, allured her as they shimmered and reflected everything around them. She paused for fear of ruining their smooth and clean appearance. Hesitating to roam around more, she allowed her eyes to do the job. **Neat **was the first thing that came to her mind. The place was all mopped, with no evidence of any dirt.

"This place is awesome! Now, I'm starting to relax." her eyes dilated.

There was another door concealing the other half of the room however it looked rather bigger than the first room. "I think I should go and wait for Manami there," she decided and placed all her things on the nearby ledge.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"_Len dear, can you get my watch. I somehow forgot it there._"

"_Is that all, grandfather?_"

"_Yes! You can go now, I apologize for bothering you. It's just that you're the only one who can find my lost things._"

"_Yes, grandfather. I presume that you left it on the counter. I'll be leaving now." Len replied politely._

He left the room and started his journey to that place. "He has been forgetful these past few days." Len grunted as his right hand massaged his head to prevent an oncoming headache.

After some time walking, he stopped in front of the door. He inhaled heavily upon his brisk walk from the third floor to the first floor earlier.

"_This house is bothersome,_" he cursed before turning the golden-colored doorknob.

"Manami-chan, is that you?" Kahoko pivoted around to look at whoever opened the door. "Can you—AAAHH!"

Her face turned red not simply by embarrassment but also anger. Not to mention that she was on her way of taking her dress off, revealing half of her pastel skin for the world to see. Her heartbeat rode with the situation as it thumped within her chest.

She glared at the lad to shoo him away. He never moved though, his feet rooted on the floor and no sign otherwise, of turning around. Not because he _wanted_ to ogle at her but somehow he just couldn't move away.

"Aaaargh!" her face hued to a deeper shade of red.

For an instant Len's lips twitched into a smile but then, it faded abruptly and his face was masked with coldness once more.

"Hey! Len, what's wrong?" Ryoutarou came running and opened the door wider. "Ka-Kahoko," he coughed after seeing the girl. He unwillingly drove his sight down her body.

"What are you two still doing here? Get out!" she yelled, reaching for something to throw at them.

"Ka-"

SPLAAASHH!

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Ahem!" the old man cleared his throat while sitting comfortably on his swivel chair, eyes fixed at the window scrutinizing the beautiful panorama of the calm night outside.

He pivoted his chair towards them and placed his clasped hands on the table in front of him. "How are you two going to explain that? Huh!" his brows arched upward. "What were you two doing in the hot spring area anyway?" Mr. Shouzaburou went on.

They have been standing a moment or two in the corner inside Mr. Shouzaburou's office. Kahoko now dressed in her old clothes, shooting piercing looks at the two rascals who were on the other side; Len with crossed arms, not even bothered and Ryoutarou feeling slightly guilty—both still soaked from Kahoko's rage.

"Well, you forgot your watch there, grandfather," Len politely answered yet with some displeasure blending in his tone.

"You should have knocked first." The old man grunted and shifted to his another grandson "And you?"

"It's not my fault. I heard Kahoko yell and I ran to know the problem then that- happened," Ryoutarou gave his statement. "Don't ask me, Grandfather. Ask your so-kind grandson over there. He was the one, I believe, gawking for a longer time."

Manami's back faced all of them as she hid her amusement.

Len raised a brow and looked at his grandfather.

"Very well, Kahoko just wants to hear your apology," Mr. Shouzaburou hushed his grandsons as he massaged his temples.

"I said it's not my fault." Ryoutarou insisted.

"You don't want Kahoko to get mad at you, do you?" Mr. Shouzaburou coerced and gave Kahoko an encouraging smile. "It's inappropriate for a Hasegawa to act like that, we men respect women. Go and apologize."

"Jeez." Ryoutarou scratched his still wet hair. The water didn't fully go on him though and he inwardly thanked Len for getting splashed with almost all of the cold water. He turned to Kahoko's direction. "Though it was not me, I still apologize for suddenly barging in without your consent. And on behalf of my brother, I apologize for his mischief. He wouldn't admit it since he's too conceited."

"I said it was not-_**HAchooo!**_" Len made his voice louder however it was cut short with his _awkward_ loud sneeze. All of them ogled at him. Even the serious and angry Kahoko lightly chuckled with his unusual, amusing action.

His face tinged red as he noticed all of them looking. "There's nothing funny."

"Ok. I think you have to change your clothes first, son. You might catch a cold, you too Ryoutarou," Mr. Shouzaburou inquired. "Is it ok for you Kahoko?"

"Huh! Y-yeah! I d-don't want them to get sick as well. A-and also I think… I made a mistake too." She looked at the two. "Sorry, it's actually my fault. If I had just closed the door in the first place it wouldn't have happened. I'm very sorry for letting the situation get out of hand." she bowed her head. _"Yeah, Kahoko you have to say sorry, these people helped you. Duh!"_

Feeling guiltier, Ryoutarou turned back to gaze at her "It's our fault too, we're sorry." now he muttered it wholeheartedly.

**"**It's about time you realized it's your entire faul—**"** before Len could finish his words Ryoutarou dragged him out.

Turning the knob, Ryoutarou opened the door and they made their way out. "Is saying sorry that hard for you?" Ryoutarou mumbled to Len.

Realizing he had some blame too, he heaved a sigh. Never in his life would he agree but yes he did for now.

Kahoko turned to look at them as she heard a sigh.

_"Then, Sorry."_

Kahoko's eyes grew big as she heard his voice; not cold somewhat wholehearted and true. Before Ryoutarou was able to close the door, she perceived the lad. His eyes purposely travelled away from what he had expected- her probing eyes.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Kahoko, wake up its 8 already!" Manami informed, pulling the pink blanket from over its owner. She had been knocking repeatedly but the said girl didn't budge.

"Oh!" Kahoko pulled the blanket back again. She couldn't get to sleep after the incident last night. How could she sleep as that mortifying event kept haunting her mind - _I'm never gonna get married?_

"Kahoko? What are you saying wake up, remember we're going to…_"_

Before Manami could finish her words Kahoko jumping up into a sitting position.

"Your first interview with the school director will start Uhm… In an hour and a half, are you planning to go or what?"

"No! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kahoko ran as fast as she could and got all her clothes and went to her private bathroom, vowing never to use the hot spring area again.

"But I did!" Manami whined mentally. "Well, make it quick, I'll be waiting for you downstairs for exactly 30 minutes. DON'T FORGET EXACT 30 MINUTES."

In 20 minutes, Kahoko was standing in front of Manami, completely prepared to go. She was wearing a simple blouse and a skirt not too revealing and not that long too either.

"I thought you didn't hear me," Manami mocked unconditionally.

"Everyone could have heard it."

"Very funny, we'd better go now." Manami grabbed her hand and did the customary towing.

They rode in the black Limo, Mr. Shouzaburou kindly offered to them. Manami looked at the driver and smiled "Sasaki, Seiso Gakuen."

The said driver nodded and started the engine; afterwards they began to exit the Hasegawa Mansion until they got to the huge silver gate.

They reached Seiso Gakuen, soon after.

"Ah! Manami-chan." She hesitated a bit. Kahoko wanted to know if the person she would meet was kind. However, she backtracked at the last moment.

"Don't worry Kaho. He's nice, however…" Manami paused. "He's kinda forgetful."

"Is he old?"

"No! Honestly, he's young."

"Then…"

"Just see for yourself."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Here we are Kaho, good luck."

"What?"

"Duh! I'll wait for you here," Manami mocked once more.

Kahoko nodded nervously as she knocked. "Come in," said the voice.

"So, you're Hino Kahoko?" asked the guy while reading the data.

"Y-yes."

"Well, your grades are quite remarkable."

Kahoko thanked him then their interview began.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The interview finished with Kahoko still breathing. Manami who had been waiting patiently for her the whole time smiled and approached her. "So how was the interview?" she began.

"Fine."

"You passed right?" Manami tapped her shoulder.

"Yes."

"What's with the long face?" asked Manami.

"Well, I managed to answer his questions but it seems he was not impressed or rather satisfied with my answers," Kahoko explained, giving another deep exhale.

"Gosh, Kaho, that's all? Of course! That guy doesn't know what the word _impressed_ means! Welcome to my world, girl."

"Anyhow, think of Akihiko-san as Len, that's it." Manami continued.

"Since you said that, it's better talking to Akihiko-san than to that guy who only knows how to glare and be rude all the time."

Manami laughed "Kaho, don't say that."

"I'm merely telling you what I believed to be a fact."

"Obviously, you know nothing about him or even the others." Manami opposed, yet with a smile on her lips.

"Ok, I forgot the girl in front of me was with them for a longer time, gomen." Kahoko smiled. "So Manami-chan since you mentioned that, how did you get to know them?" Kahoko asked.

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen."

"Let's just go back to the car for now and I'll tell you later."

After they got in the car, Manami sighed and smiled at Kahoko. "My family has been serving the Hasegawa family since before I was born," she began. "My grandfather is actually Mr. Shouzaburou's friend and assistant."

"Uhm." Kahoko responded.

"That's why I grew up with those rascals. Eventually we moved to the Hasegawa's vacation house to maintain it."

"Uh! So you didn't really grow up with them. "Kahoko pouted.

"Let me finish, girl," Manami informed swaying her hands. "Sooner or later I had to go to school, so Mr. Shouzaburou kindly offered for me to stay here since the school is nearer. Mother agreed and I left to live with them once more. Uhm, if I'm not mistaken I think I was 6 at the time."

"_I understand she's been with them for a long time, no wonder she knows them well._"

"Yeah, I was six and in that young age I became the babysitter of those guys."

"What? How awful!" Kahoko paused and realized the humor of her words. She laughed.

Manami joined her laughing. "Well not actually all of them, since Azuma-san is older and thankfully more mature than us. And Len was always tailing his mother wherever she went and I didn't need to look after him since_**Misa-san**_ is such a compassionate mother. So I'm left with Ryoutarou and Kazuki."

"Huh? What about the youngest?"

"Well, duh! He was not even born yet." Manami positioned her hands at her waist, and looked sarcastically at Kahoko.

"I didn't know that, sorry." Kahoko moped.

"Now, now little Kaho-chan, I'm just kidding."

"Eh! Manami I'm not a kid!"

The two kept on chatting and teasing each other until the car stopped, before they were aware they were already in front of the mansion.

"We're here," Sasaki informed opening the car door.

"Huh!" They both asked in chorus, surprise obvious on their face.

"That's great! I have to thank Mr. Shouzaburou, Manami help me!" she said and dragged Manami out of the limo.

"Wa-Kahoko? Wait." Manami almost fell, owing her life to Sasaki's alertness.

"Thanks," Manami uttered. The said guy just smiled with amusement.

"Kahoko, I almost fell!" Manami moped.

"Sorry, Manami-chan I'm just excited, make it faster," Kahoko apologized yet still pulling Manami along coarsely.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

We're here," Manami gasped. The guys were all occupying their respective territories- not really though, more like their self-designated seats each time they sat together during their free time.

"So how was the interview?" Ryoutarou began.

"Ask her." Manami sat and pointed at Kahoko.

"Uh! It was a bit fine, I guess." Kahoko answered yet when her eyes stopped at someone she blushed."I see the school director interviewed you? Am I right, dear Kahoko?" Azuma flashed his smile only Kahoko could understand.

"Yes." She diverted her gaze.

"Akihiko-san is actually Azuma's friend," Manami interrupted.

"What!" Kahoko blurted out, all of them stared at her, bewildered. "I-I mean, really?"

"Well, yes he's been my friend since high school, don't worry Kahoko I'll tell him to look after you," said Azuma as his stare fixed on the red haired girl.

"No, don't bother." Kahoko sneered secretly "Thanks Azuma-san you're so kind."

"You're welcome."

"Ah! Kahoko, I thought you had to do something?" Manami reminded tugging Kahoko's shirt.

"I forgot! Manami thanks for reminding me. If you don't mind can you help me?"

"I'll be glad to, let's go."

"So what are you planning?" Ryoutarou queried.

Kahoko smiled and her forefinger rose to place on her lips as if hushing Ryoutarou. "It's a secret."

"Wow! I like secrets, what is it?" Kazuki pried in.

"Sorry Kazuki-san, it's a secret" Kahoko uttered. The said guy merely pouted and nodded like a child.

Len and Ryoutarou stared as well as glared at one another at the same time. Then they both grunted and minded their own business.

"_Why am I here with these people?_" Ryoutarou scratched his head and stood up. "I'll look for them."

Ryoutarou strode to what it seemed to be the kitchen. _What are they doing?_ As he reached the front of the door he could clearly hear their chuckles and laughter. "_Seriously what are they doing,_" he mused.

"Manami, you put too much flour, it's not appropriate. Ah! Don't dip your fingers in the dough. Manami! You're not helping."

"Kahoko, you're so bad, I was just kidding." Manami scrunched her nose up. "Ok I won't do that again."

"I hope so."

Manami lowered her gaze and smirked. Looking at Manami's expression, there was no doubt she was planning to say something mischievous.

"Kaho-chan you have such kissable lips, I want to kiss you," Manami commented.

As those words reached the unwelcome visitor's ear, the source of his balance fell.

"Ouch!"

"Hell with that word, I've been hearing that since yesterday." Manami laughed and glanced at the person who was by that time kneeling. "Come on Ryoutarou-kun, I'm not a princess don't kneel in front of me."

"Even if you were, I wouldn't do that," Ryoutarou mocked, mustering himself to stand up.

"Harsh, I thought you were kind," Manami mumbled.

Kahoko glanced at him and pouted "Ryoutarou-kun, I said this is a secret, why are you here?" she probed

"I'm bored that's why I came here. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is. I was on my way to kiss Kahoko." Manami guffawed.

"Manami-chan!" Kahoko reprimanded.

"Heh, Manami you're just tired and crazy as usual." Ryoutarou agreed and tapped Manami's shoulder.

"Eh! You two are so serious. I'm just joking but still…" Manami smirked "those lips are irresistible, I doubt that Ryoutarou wouldn't want them."

"Neh! Stop it, let's finish our work," Kahoko complained hiding herself under the pink apron. She glanced at the dazed lad and blushed once more. "S-sorry Ryoutarou-kun, can you leave us for a while."

"O-ok." Ryoutarou vacantly left without a second thought.

After the lad was nowhere near them, Kahoko sharply glowered at Manami. "Manami-chan, how dare you, how dare you…"

"Just kidding, chi-bi!"

"ARGH!"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Three hours later, they found themselves sitting in the dining room, all done eating and merely waiting for the dessert they had learned Kahoko baked for them.

While Manami and Mr. Shouzaburou chatted, perhaps about the interview, Kahoko flinched in her chair as she sensed that all they had done that day was being divulged. "That was amusing..." Kahoko managed to hear the phrase.

After her thoughts, the maids came up to their table and prepared their desserts.

"Oh! Did Kahoko make these for me," Kazuki exclaimed as he stared at the strawberry cakes.

"Son, for us." Mr. Shouzaburou corrected with a chuckle.

"I helped her," Manami interrupted.

"As if we care." Ryoutarou coughed.

"Ryoutarou-kun, you're so rude."

"Now…now… children, eat your desserts now." Mr. Shouzaburou chided scooping a small portion of the cake.

"Wow! This is delicious," Kazuki shouted before Mr. Shouzaburou. "I never thought that a _strange girl_ like you could bake."

Kahoko smiled wryly. "_Should I thank him? I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult._"

"Well, it does taste good," Azuma complimented with a smile.

"I agree, Kahoko dear. Who taught you to bake?" asked Mr. Shouzaburou.

"Uhm," she paused and gazed at the man "I was working in a bakery before. My boss taught me how to bake since sometimes I had to help the baker."

"I understand. Where is this bakery? If these cakes are delicious I'm sure that the pastries are the same." Mr. Shouzaburou asked as he scooped another cake.

"Well, I can buy some if I have time." Kahoko smiled. The old man simply nodded and returned a smile.

"I forgot about the tea, I'll be back." Kahoko stood up and bowed her head.

As she closed the door she almost heard the word _where_. _Where who? _She mused as she jogged to the kitchen.

In about three minutes the tea was all prepared. She reached for it and carefully walked to the door.

"Ah! The place is a mess." She turned her back to push the door open.

Nonetheless her back didn't meet the door.

"Huh?" she reacted as she noticed her gradually inclining body. Kahoko mustered all her strength and turned around. Apparently she didn't want the tea to spill on her.

In the end, it did not spill on her but rather on someone else, as they both fell on the floor. With a soft thud she landed, in fact she didn't feel anything at all, only softness and warmth caressed her skin.

"_Then where did I fall?_" Kahoko opened her eyes.

She raised her head and found the guy with the teapot on his head, soaking in tea. She wanted to chuckle but stopped herself for fear of–who knows what.

"What on earth?" he said as he put away the teapot.

Kahoko's eyes widened.

"L-Len-san?" Realizing their proximity _once more_, she jumped in a hurry, away from him. Her head mechanically bent to bow.

"Len-san I'm sorry."

"**You **again. Do you encourage this habit of endangering people?" he glared.

"N-no, it was an accident."

Len grunted and stood up, he wiped some tea from his face and again glared at her "Well, don't ever come near me. You're aliving danger zone_, _I still want my life."

"I said it was an accident."

"Accident or not. Don't ever come near me. You're wasting my time." He turned back.

Kahoko's ears heated up, her face turned red. "**Sorry** for wasting your time." She stomped away.

"Jeez, that arrogant guy, I already said sorry and he didn't stop. I can't stand him. Why did I make myself believe that he's kind? No, he's not." She clenched her hand into a fist.

"Kaho-chan, are you fine? You didn't return to the dining room so I came to see you. And by chance did you see Len? He was soaking wet again. That guy is gonna get sick if he always does that." Manami smiled.

"I can't stand him!" Kahoko exclaimed.

"Huh! Who?"

"That guy!"

"Why?"

"Do I have to say?" Kahoko arched a brow, breathing heavily.

"I see, the earlier incident, so it was you." Manami nodded "Honestly, Kaho-chan he's utterly aloof and rude not to mention unfriendly. In short I agree with you."

Kahoko exhaled and glanced at her.

"If only Misa-san was here…" Manami went on.

"What do you mean?" Kahoko questioned all her irritation changed into curiosity.

"Well, he is a completely different person now, since _that…happened_…"

"What do you mean _that happened?_"

"Gosh! Why are we talking about this, it's all in the past." Manami shook her head and smiled. "Come on, I think they're waiting."

"_What do you mean by that?_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kahoko sauntered upstairs; mind still clouded with Manami's slipped revelation.

Len was in front of his own room. Kahoko looked at him, gloom glinted in her eyes. She moved forward, her shoulder suddenly stiffened as she reached where he was. "H-Hello."

The azure head lad grunted and went inside his room without a word.

Kahoko shook her head. "What will I expect?" She then opened her own room and went inside.

Night deepened with the place's silence. No footsteps could be heard and even the chirping had stopped.

Kahoko hardly slept that night at all. She kept on twisting uncomfortably trying to clear her mind from those Manami's revelations. She did once fell from slumber yet her door growled.

"Kahoko, wake up, time to get up now," the voice exclaimed behind the door.

"Ah! I just have gotten from sleep. Just two more minutes, _**please**_." She made the last word longer and sounded pleading.

The knock stopped and she went back to sleep. For a moment later, perhaps two minute exactly. "Kaho-chan your two minute is over, wakey…wakey now!" Manami budged through the door.

"Aaaargh, Manami you scared me," Kahoko groggily said and sat up.

"Mr. Shouzaburou is looking for you." Manami jumped on her bed. "Haven't got enough sleep?" she went on as she looked at Kahoko's weary eyes.

"Well, yeah. I'm thinking about the things you said…" Kahoko glanced at Manami. "Manami-chan can you tell me what's with _what happened _you are saying?" she asked.

"Kaho, like what I said before it's all about the past, don't open it again," Manami countered and laid herself on the cozy bed. "Past is past."

Kahoko leaned closer to look at her. "Please… Besides you're the one who opened it not me, I'm merely listening to you that time. And… honestly after you said that…" she paused. "I'm more than curious to know what really happened to this family."

Manami looked at her as well and sighed. "Kahoko do you really wanted to know?"

"Of course, but first of all, I'm a bit confused. Is Ryoutarou and Len-san twins?"

Manami's face turned red and laughed out of the blue. "Silly, Ryoutarou probably will get mad at you if he hears that. Len is not his twin and no, he hadn't had one."

Kahoko pouted "But, how does it happened? They're the same age."

Manami's face turned paler, she just opened it again. "Well… because that…" she gulped as her throat dried all of a sudden.

"Well, what? Manami," Kahoko grilled.

They had stayed in Kahoko's room for a while as Manami narrated everything, when they got out; they directly went downstairs to accommodate Mr. Shouzaburou.

"Kahoko, why did you ask anyway?" Manami began as they turned to the stairs.

Kahoko shook her head. "I'm just curious," she simply replied as what they had talked earlier flashed back to her thoughts.

_**Well, because they're not actually sibling, moreover Len is not actually their sibling…**_

_How did it happen then?_

"Oh! Hi there, morning," Manami said as she waved her hand at someone. Kahoko who was still deep in her thought simply ignored them.

_I thought asking will make things clearer but then it's not. _Kahoko went on.

"Kahoko watched out!" Manami shouted.

Everything seemed so fast that Kahoko could only recall was that she was on the midst of falling from the high part of the stairs.

Someone pulled her and gently she hit his chest. She used her right hand to hold on him as his right hand holding her.

Her rapidly beating heart turned serene as she felt she was on a safer space at the moment. Until…

_Something familiar, _she thought and raised her head. Kahoko froze for a while then abruptly yelled "Gaaaah!" by chance she pushed the lad.

His eyes met her, merely telling _stupid-why-did-you-push-me._

"Wait ah!" Manami panicked and ran toward them. "Kahoko… Kahoko hold him…" her step doubled. "Len!" Manami reached for the now falling lad. At last he was saved.

"Jeez, that was close. I- I-I'm gonna die if I was not able save you, what will I do if Mr. Shouzaburou finds out."

Manami panted tucking Len's shirt; she wiped the crystal formed in her eyes. Not just for Len's sake but for hers as well—she probably a goner if Mr. Shouzaburou finds out. "Kahoko…" she glanced. "I know that I teased you a lot but _**please**_ don't ever do that again."

"Manami-chan I'm so sorry," Kahoko apologized. She then spun to Len who was by now glaring at her. She took one step backward. "Uh- I'm sorry," she muttered.

Len opened his mouth to say something yet he decided not to talk more, he grunted and left the two.

"_Sorry._" Kahoko reiterated a hint of dejection was on her voice.

Manami held Kahoko's hand and they both went downstairs.

When they got there Mr. Shouzaburou was on the terrace drinking his morning tea. He turned his gaze at them "Good Morning Kahoko, Manami, I'm waiting for you two."

The two bowed "Good morning," they said in unison.

"Kahoko I called you to inform that we will have a party later this evening, I want you two to be prepared," Mr. Shouzaburou said to Kahoko.

The girl nodded blankly as she was still drawn from her thoughts.

"I was thinking whom of my grandson you'll choose?"

Kahoko's jaw dropped and looked at him questionably. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

The old man laughed. "What I mean is which of my grandsons you wanted to escort you, Manami won't be there for you all the time since she has things to do." he looked at Manami "So who do you want? Choose who you're comfortable with." asked Mr. Shouzaburou to Kahoko.

"I-I don't have any idea. Can I just be on myse-"

"Grandfather, I'm willing to escort Kahoko," Azuma interrupted holding Kahoko's shoulder from behind. The girl stiffened as she could sense his smirk.

"If Kahoko don't mind, then its fine," Mr. Shouzaburou told his grandson. "Is it ok to you Kahoko?" he turned to Kahoko's direction.

The redhead girl nodded without second thought, her head couldn't function properly for the fact that Azuma was there.

"Then that's final, Azuma will escort Kahoko," Mr. Shouzaburou finalized and sip another of his tea. "You can go now," he informed and sustained his business earlier.

Later on that day the party began, songs coming from a well-known musician could be heard in the garden. Series of good-looking cuisine peacefully intact in a long big table at the corner of the garden, wealthy people gathered there, chatting and mingling to one another.

Mr. Shouzaburou was at the table talking to his business colleague.

Both girls were walking wherein Manami was staring at Kahoko "_Is she ok? She's been acting weird since this morning. Oh!_"

"_It can't be? Is that it? Kahoko don't think about it. It's all in the past. Jeez why didn't I think about it earlier? She's worried._" Manami wondered. She had to leave thus she hesitantly bid goodbye, leaving Kahoko alone.

"Hey, sweetie you look beautiful today," Azuma began as he went towards Kahoko.

The girl nodded nonetheless Azuma frowned. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Kahoko turned her head. "Azuma-san, will you excuse me," she said politely and left.

"_Ok, I'll let you this time_."

Kahoko toddled her way up to the second floor onto the terrace. She paused for a moment as she perceived the lad standing there.

_**Misa-san died when he was just a kid**__. _Those words were pang prickled to her.

"Len-san," Kahoko uttered. Her voice reached him as he turned around to look.

"S-sorry…" she managed to say. Her lips started to quiver as her eyes became kind of blurry.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked, puzzled.

Kahoko didn't reply but remained silent. She drew out a soft sob as she couldn't control it anymore.

_Is she crying? _Len asked to himself and walked towards her, it was not his plan but seeing someone crying, and which he didn't know what was the reason bothered him.

"Don't." he patted her head. "I'm not mad at you," Len muttered softly to be considered as a whisper.

Kahoko slowly raised her head and glanced at him. He was not looking yet hand still on her head. She heaved another sob not because she was sad but she was certain that he was not mad at her now.

_Is she still crying? What's wrong with this girl? _Len heaved a sigh and lowered his gaze, leveling Kahoko's height. He raised his right hand and caressed her now pink cheeks from crying. He wiped her tears away. "Better?" he asked.

Kahoko nodded.

Her eyes met his bullion ones; it was different from the first time she saw it, as if it was not the eyes she had stared at before. She stared at it for a while, reading every glint on it. By chance, her lips move on its own.

"You're hiding something Len-san."

Len moved away, his expression returned to his unreadable one.

Gaining her consciousness, she blushed in embarrassment. "A-Anou… I mean you can tell me…erh… us your problem, if you have one_._" The last part was mere whisper. _I know you have._

Once more, she sought for his eyes. However, he forestalled her stare. "The others probably are looking for you. Go now," he changed the topic.

Kahoko nodded and left devoid of protesting—she went farther this time and it was not her business anymore. She had to forget about it, she shook her head before completely left.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

She was calmly sleeping in her bed when she heard once more the sound she just heard when she came there for the first time. Kahoko opened her eyes and got up.

It stopped. "Don't ever think of stepping a foot here," a cold voice trailed on.

Kahoko paused right just in front of the terrace door, she pouted. "Then, let me just hear you play."

"No." he was not looking at her. He brought down the violin and walked towards a table where its case was positioned. Afterwards he wordlessly left and closed his own door.

"That was not nice."

Kahoko went back to her room and bitterly looked at the window. One week had passed since Mr. Shouzaburou met her and allowed her to stay with them.

That one week that past, she gradually knowing them more—beginning from Ryoutarou who became her first friend amongst the grandsons.

He was, for her opinion, had the ordinary life among them. He would wake up in the morning greeted them with a smile and conversed with them ordinarily like a normal person would do.

"And there's Azuma-san." she grunted and gazed faraway. "He never fails to annoy me." she went on with another deep exhale.

"It feels kinda awkward if he's around." She murmured.

There were times that he would appear unexpectedly, surprising her by whispering to her ear and the most mortifying thing she would never forget was the time he kissed her forehead in front of everybody. She shivered.

"But… since that day… Kazuki-san never talked to me and even Len-san. Well, he never talks to me even after the party except earlier, he even avoid my stare… Did I frighten him? What's wrong with those two?"

Kahoko snapped out from her reverie, "What am I thinking? This day is the _first day of school_." She jumped with the surged of knowledge. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late!"

"Kahoko, this is your-" Manami opened the door. "Did you forget that there is a room for you to change," Manami ridiculed one brow arched. Kahoko just ignored her as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, here's your uniform, if you need something just go to my room. I have to prepare as well," said Manami and put the uniform at the bedside.

"O-ok, I will."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Kahoko stared at her uniform.

"SUGOI!" she exclaimed so loud, it was a shriek anyone could hear her but no, she didn't care, she was very happy.

She raised her hand upright and glanced at her uniform again. "I'll be Seiso Gakuen student for now on, that's fun."

Kahoko wore the uniform with awareness, patting some part which had crumpled. Afterwards she looked at the mirror. "Wow, it's nice to wear this. Everything is different, I feel different."

She wore a black colored blazer concealing her cream colored blouse; necktie, same color as her hair; and a white skirt.

The crimson locks she had since her nativity mingled with the black blazer, emphasizing more of her lock's hue.

"It feels that this uniform really intended for me." she twirled around for another better view of her whole form.

"I better go now."

While straightening her blazer as she walked out to the corridor, her eyes landed at the person walking in the same direction as hers. "Good Morning Len-san," she greeted.

He halted nevertheless not looking. "Morning."

"How odd, everything he wears complement with him," she mumbled and chuckled. The lad gave her a sigh.

"_Did he hear me?" _Kahoko stopped and clasped her mouth shut.

Another door opened next to her, revealing the green haired lad all dressed in his own uniform.

He raised his head just to find that _she _was staring at him with a beam.

"Morning, Kazuki-san," she began, trying her luck.

He was dazed; it seemed that his jaw loosened from its joints as it failed to shut. She was standing in front of him, which was the closest distance he ever had with her.

"G-g-go-good…" he gulped. "G-good…mo-morning too…" he replied at last.

"Let's go Kazuki-san."

He didn't move merely staring at her walking form. "Kazuki-san let's go…" she reiterated.

"Y-You look nice…" blankly, he uttered.

Kahoko turned her sight at him. She gazed as long as possible, her eyes twinkled curiosity. What did he just say?

"Ah-Uh! No, I didn't say anything, what are you still doing there let's go," he said and passed Kahoko.

"But I… never mind..."

When they had gotten there, all was lined and apparently waiting for them.

They all rode in the limo, Manami, Len, Ryoutarou and Kahoko at the last seat, respectively. Kazuki with Azuma in front of the other's seat.

"Hey, Kaho," Manami mumbled just for Kahoko.

The redhead lass looked at her, confused. "What is it Manami-chan?" she asked.

She didn't talk barely gestured what she wanted to say. _Let's change seat_, she pointed to herself then to Kahoko and pointed the seat.

Kahoko chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you!" Manami replied and went out the car; she swiveled to where Kahoko was and opened the door. "You can sit in my seat."

Kahoko stood as well until one hand grasped her small wrist. She paused, she was certain she knew who it was.

Her sight landed at the lilac haired lad, smiling only she knew what it was. He opened his lips to converse. "Kahoko, you can sit beside me instead."

Her dense head didn't pay attention to the surrounding but one thing for sure it tense a bit. The three remaining lads tried not to listen as they made their unlikely expressions.

"N-no its fine I can exchange sit with Manami, beside you might get dizzy because I keep on turning and twisting. You don't want it to happen right?" Kahoko replied.

"No I don't mind at all," he countered and pulled her a bit. "What you will do is another waste of time."

Kahoko's face became bitter. "How does it become waste of time, Azuma-san?" she asked coolly. Her voice was a whisper.

"Never mind, just sit here. It's not that difficult to do." He pulled her in a force just to make her sat beside him.

Kahoko stumbled to the seat but unfortunately no one noticed it or rather no one struggled to care. She grunted silently as she rubbed her shoulder which by that time hit the ridge of the seat.

"Manami, you can sit now." Azuma said and turned to the fair-haired girl.

"Sasaki, we can go now," Azuma instructed and leaned closer to the girl next to him. "Be obedient, my dear Kahoko."

The engine started as they moved away from the house. After a minute they had gotten to the gate of the Hasegawa's Mansion. They continued they trip to the Seiso Gakuen.

Kazuki who was very eager to go to school, jumped in delight out of the car. "Finally we're here, let's go people. Don't want to be late in the first day of class."

Len followed him and Ryoutarou did the same thing. Kahoko and Manami were left behind for a girl talk.

"I want to be college student at this instant everything is cool about it," Manami said as they walked at the full of students school ground.

"It's not! I think college student is annoying," Kahoko mumbled on herself and pouted. "Anyways, Manami-chan why is Ryoutarou wore a different uniform than the two?"

Manami stopped daydreaming and looked at her. "Well, you see Seiso has two departments the General Ed Department and Music Department. General department wore black blazers like us and Music Department wore cream-colored blazer like them."

"I didn't know that Kazuki plays instrument? What is he playing Manami?"

"He plays trumpet."

"Ah! I see, why is it Ryoutarou didn't go with them? Doesn't he play anything?"

"Good question and a good topic girl," Manami said and paused to glance at her.

"Well Ryoutarou is actually playing the piano, though too bad he wanted to be with his friends than to play piano. Jeez! It's all about his friends, friends here friends there. _Why not me?_" The last words were a whisper.

Kahoko laughed and straightened her sight. "Oh! Look its Len-san… Hey Len-san…" she shouted.

"Kahoko don't waste your time he won-" Manami said but abruptly cut as the lad paused but not looking at them.

Kahoko ran toward him and smiled when she got there. "Why did I bother saying it," Manami hissed and shook her head.

"Len-san good thing you're not mad at me anymore. Thank you!" Kahoko said and walked beside the lad.

"What do you want _**Hino**_?"

Kahoko just stared at him with a beam forming in her lips.

"What?" Len repeated as his face looked annoyed.

"Well, you just called me by my name. Not actually my name and somehow I don't like people calling me by my surname but still at least you called me instead of using _**girl**_ or even as if I don't have a name…"

"So?"

"Nothing, I never thought _I can be pleased just hearing my surname_." She smiled and continued walking.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Jeez, this girl. She forgot about me…" Manami mumbled tailing the two. "Ah-Uh! Kaho- you're on the wro…"

"Hey, Manami! Long-time no see!" the girl with a short orange hair came running to her. She wore the same uniform Manami and Kahoko sported. The red tie she wore indicated that she was on the same year as the two.

"Megumi-chan, how are you?" _Kahoko, you can go on yourself right? I hope so. _"Long time no see. So how's your vacation, I heard that you went to Okinawa." Manami continued walking together with the girl.

"Well yeah, it was fun…"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Hino, how long are you planning to follow me?" Len asked as they both stopped in the music department building.

"Huh!"

She looked side by side just to realize where she was. "Oh! No!" she exclaimed, two hands clasped her gaping mouth. She swiveled to Len and glowered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I supposed to be in the General Ed. Building."

"It's not my obligation."

"But-you…just…should…Aaaargh! I'm going."

"You should be," he said and turned around.

"You're so rude!" Kahoko exclaimed. It was deafening that some of the students stared at her. Her face turned red. "Ah-Uh! I'm sorry, bye!" She ran.

"Now, I'm late. Why didn't I notice it in the first place?" Kahoko grunted. "That guy, he should have just told me earlier. I still can't stand him sometimes."

"I'm late-"

"Hey-"

"I'm so sorry," Kahoko apologized as she bumped at someone.

"Look where you're goin-" the person halted and glanced at her.

"I'm really sorry, huh? You're a Gen Ed student, do you know where's the class 2-2 is?"

The person still in dazed. "There…"

"Thanks," Kahoko bowed and left.

"Dude, what happened to you? You merely tongue tied." A guy ridiculed.

"Shut up! Man, I think I'm in love…" the guy said and glanced at his friend.

"What are you saying Kaji? If I still remember, you said that words on par with the Seiso's girl population."

Kaji glared at him. He ran his fingers through his yellow hair and glanced at his friend once more. "This is different, **I like her**…" his expression was serious as a small grin adorned on his lips

"Oh man! Well I heard she's on class 2-2, you better go now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Kahoko where have you been?" Manami scolded her.

Manami sat anxiously at the seat beside the window, the vacant chair at her right indicating that it was definitely for Kahoko.

"Sorry, Manami-chan I got lost looking for our room."

Manami grunted and ushered her to sit beside her. "Ok, ok, our teacher will be here any time soon, go sit to your chair. Kahoko, please next time, don't follow Len."

"Yes, I know. Music department is most likely miles away from General Department. I don't want to walk what I did today."

"Hey, Manami, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Megumi, one of Manami's classmates, furthermore only best friend she had, approached them. She announced her friendly smile as she lent her hand to Kahoko to shake hands. "Hi, I'm Megumi Shouji, nice to meet you…"

Kahoko trained her eyes to her and smiled back. "Hello, I'm Hino Kahoko, nice to meet you too."

"I haven't seen you before, do you by chance transferred here or you just gotten in this place?"

"No—"

"She's with me at Hasegawa. Kahoko is currently living at Hasegawa's and—"

"SUGOI! You're living in that place with those four hot guys!" Megumi squealed as she cut Manami's words. Some of their girl classmates simply stopped in their own business and listened secretly at them.

"Sorry, but they're not hot for your information. Oh! Yeah they are, scorching heat because they are evil." Manami retaliated.

Megumi pouted and simply glared at her friend. "They're not, Manami, if you want, I can live with them instead. Let's exchange…"

"If it's ok I will."

"Hey, you two, stop it," Kahoko butted between the two. It wouldn't make any good for both of them. "Chill down, let's just all take a sit."

The two drew a sigh and obeyed the redhead girl. Megumi sat one seat away from Kahoko, sighing dreamily.

"Shouji-san, you're day dreaming again. What is it? Is it about me?" the playful voice came forward as she could feel that the person was smirking.

"Aoi-san, back off. I'm not and I won't do that, you **womanizer**. You must be the most handsome guy in this place but sorry I'm dedicated to Hasegawa brothers," Megumi uttered in a boast manner.

"What did you see in those guys?" Kaji replied in distaste. "I'm far alluring than them. How can you explain that? Kazuki-sempai is kind but I won't consider him in my kind."

"He is cute, Aoi-san."

"That ice cube, well he has his own world…"

"Don't ever say that or I'll kill you."

"Whoa! So you like him?"

"Shut up!" Megumi shot back, blushing.

Kaji laughed as if there was no tomorrow. He paused for a moment later as Megumi punched his shoulder rather hard since he slightly winced in pain. "You're too serious, I'm just kidding. Since you don't want to talk about your secret crush, then let's shift to Ryoutarou…"

"Are you trying to endanger yourself? Once Manami hears you, you're dead meat," Megumi chided her friend.

The last time they heard some rumor focusing on Ryoutarou the poor guy who scattered it suffered Manami's wrath. They were both suspended the whole three days because of that.

"I forgot she's more violent than you!" Kaji ended and shook his head. He shifted for a better view of the girl in front of him and leaned closer. "Anyways, do you know that we have a new classmate? Is she here already?" Kaji whispered.

"I won't let you near her and Manami won't let you either."

"So you know her, who is she?"

Megumi glared at him as she tried to lecture the lad however their teacher came. She grunted and looked at the lad who was by now more eager. "Mind your own business Aoi-san, sensei is already here."

Kaji pouted and glanced to their teacher.

"Class you have a new classmate, I hope you'll be nice to her," the teacher began and extended her arm at the girl. "Miss Hino, would you kindly introduce yourself to the others."

Kahoko flinched from her chair as she stood nervously. She shot an anxious look at Manami thus the girl gave her a heartening smile.

All shifted their look at her which made her more anxious. She gulped as if a lump blocked her throat.

"I-I'm Hino Kahoko, nice meeting you," she managed to utter despite of the collective stuttering.

They all gave her a friendly smile as the class president which by then was Megumi stood and made her monologue.

"On behalf of the class we're glad to see you as well Hino-san." She smiled and Kahoko smiled back. Megumi went back to her seat just to be nagged by Kaji.

"No need, I can introduce myself to her," he whispered with a smirk.

The girl fought herself not to roll her eyes and as an alternative ignored the nuisance.

The class began as some of their classmates gradually turning warm to the new one. Soon after the bell rang indicating it was time for break some girls went near Kahoko and more probably interrogate her on why she live with the Hasegawa.

To their surprise Kaji tried to pass through the crowd just to talk to the new classmate. He turned to the girls' crowd. "Will you mind, I want to talk to her first," he said and winked. The girls all squealed, and like a puppy, followed their master.

"Hi, I'm Aoi Kaji. Did you remember me?"

"Kaho, let's go." Manami pulled Kahoko's hand to make her stood up. The girl surprisingly followed her and not deliberately ignored the handsome guy in front of her.

Manami on the other hand knew and apparently noticed the lad's presence thus that was the reason she grabbed Kahoko's attention. When the lad looked at her she let off a big smirk on her lips.

"Don't ever," she mouthed as she turned around.

Kaji simply gave her a sigh of defeat. He had to make a plan and with the smirked on his lips it only implied he had one already. "See you later, Hino-san…" he whispered.

Soon after Kaji's wish came to reality, for the last time the bell rang and it was time to go home. More and more students left the room, leaving Kahoko, Manami and Megumi behind. Kaji smirked, waiting for one of those hindrances to go home.

"Manami-chan, Kaho, I'll be going now… I have to inform the Music department about the meeting," Megumi informed.

"Ah!" Kahoko voiced and glanced to Manami before looking back to Megumi. "Can I go too? I have to find Kazuki-san," Kahoko continued.

"Sure, no prob," Megumi replied and turned to Manami. "I'll be back soon."

"So how long have you been living with them?" Megumi began while they were walking.

"I just got there not that long, for about two weeks I suppose."

"I see, I see…"

They kept on talking and chatting until they had gotten to the Music department building.

"So, see you Kahoko," said Megumi as she stalled at the freshmen's building. "The third year department is in the third floor. Is it ok with you, if I leave you now?"

"Yes, it is ok I can go on myself. Thanks Megumi." Kahoko sweetly smiled and began to saunter upstairs.

She planned to turn to the second year department but abruptly hesitated, she then went all straight to the third floor building up until to what the remaining girl population told her where the green head lad's room was.

"Excuse me…" she grabbed the attention of a girl.

"What does a general Ed student doing here?" she said sarcastically.

Kahoko fought herself not to retort, instead she said, "I just want to ask where Kazuki-san is."

"It's none of your business, you little imp," another girl butted.

"I'll leave if you'll tell me where's Kazuki-san is."

"Are you provoking us? Do you know who I am?" the curly haired girl muttered.

Kahoko was certainly a human being likewise with those girls, her patience has limitation too. She placed her hands at her waist and looked at them. "I—"

"You're blocking my way. Will you please move," the voice said, it was polite in some way but rough attitude overshadowing it.

Kahoko pouted and gazed at him. She obviously knew who it was, after that two weeks had passed, there was no doubt.

"Ah-ah! It's a surprise that you visit the Third year building. You're brother went home earlier **you know that**… by the way I'm Mai," the curly haired girl responded.

Kahoko pouted. "_Flirt."_

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Mai went on ignoring the scarlet haired lass.

He impassively stared at her and wordlessly turned on his back. Kahoko sniggered a bit and once as the girl scowled at her she stuck her tongue out.

"Hino." Kahoko flinched and started tailing the lad.

She again glanced at the now furious girl and gave her a sneer. She was having fun making fool of the girl named Mai that she hadn't notice the lad stopped.

She winced a bit for fear of any forthcoming reprimanding-session.

"A-are you going home now?" Kahoko asked him.

"No, if you want to go home you can go on yourself," he hit back and sped his pace. _How immature…_

_"Son, can you look for Kahoko?"_

_"Why it has to be me? You can ask my brothers instead."_

_"Well, you don't have any busy schedule in your school, Ryoutarou has soccer practices, Kazuki went home earlier than second year and you know Manami is a student council member."_

_"You know as well that I have violin practice."_

_"Then if you don't feel practicing you can accompany her."_

Len sighed as he massaged his temples. "This is bothersome, sorry grandfather I have practice to attend…" he walked away. _I did my part at a rate…" _he paused

_But...why? _He sighed.

Kahoko's mood fell onto deepest annoyance, she scowled at his back trying as if wanted to generate a hole in his back with just her daggered look.

"You can simply say no," Kahoko mumbled and walked on herself.

Her feet landed her to the entrance without of her awareness. She looked sideways and found Ryoutarou toddling towards her.

She smiled "Ryoutarou-kun!" she greeted while waving her hands.

"Kahoko? What are you still doing here?" asked Ryoutarou as he stalled ahead of the girl.

He was still wearing his soccer uniform and perchance he was on his way to change his clothes.

"You play soccer?"

"Isn't it obvious…" he taunted. The girl pouted once more and gazed at him. "Anyways, why are you still here?"

The girl never averted her eyes at him as she sighed and smiled. She narrated everything had happened until to the part where Mr. Arrogant—what she called Len, met her and at the same time annoyed her more before leaving.

"O-ok," Ryoutarou replied raising one brow. "I can join you but I have to change my clothes first. Is it ok?"

"I'll wait, its way better if I have someone with, thank you Ryoutarou-kun."

"Yeah, right." He scratched his head and walked away.

"_Ryoutarou-kun is such a nice person…wait I always say that._" Kahoko gasped with her thought. Why did she think about it again? Red hue crawled from her neck up to her cheeks giving her warm sensation simultaneously to her speeding heartbeat.

"Hino-san!" A voice stirred her out of her trance. The blushing girl blinked twice before facing the person who called her.

She turned on her heels "What is it?" she asked kindly, she didn't want to make a bad impression to anyone in her first day.

The yellow hair and emerald eyes revealed his appearance. He grinned "Do you remember me, I—"

"Oh! Yes, you're the guy earlier. I'm so sorry—" Kahoko pointed him like somehow accusing yet it was not.

Kaji deemed it as an opportunity to hold her hand with his both, sealing it and never had the idea of letting her hand go. "No, its ok," he trailed off looking at her within her golden eyes.

Those stares sent bolt of electricity through her spine by her reflexes and the fact she wouldn't like to feel the strange sense anymore, she hauled her hand away from him.

Her face which was just on fading phase drew another glow. "A-thank goodness you're ok…"

"Seeing you make everything better." He smiled again, the smile that the girls of all times squealing to see.

This was his only moment, he better use it wise and to the fullest before anyone could obstruct his enjoyment.

Kahoko averted her eyes. "T-thanks… I guess."

"Haven't you notice me in our class?"

"You're my classmate? I-I haven't seen you." Kahoko's eye grew owl-liked.

"Now you know. I hope you won't forget me…" he smiled.

"Ah—of course…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kaji asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Kahoko recoiled a bit. _Why he had to ask that, who is this guy?_

"Kahoko, sorry for waiting!" Ryoutarou marched to them though hadn't notice the lad beside the girl yet.

_Ryoutarou? _Kahoko mulled over, without reasons she became tensed. She anxiously gazed at the lad alongside her, and back to the green headed friend. _Why am I feeling this? _She asked again as Ryoutarou step by step drawing nearer to them.

Kaji on the contrary could feel her anxiety. He smiled and once more held her hand. Kahoko flew her head to him in surprise. "I'll be going now, Hino-san. Aoi Kaji for you…" he said and kissed the girl's hand.

"Huh!"

Kaji winked at her and left.

"Kahoko, who is that?" Ryoutarou for the first time noticed the lad. He shook his head with any thoughts and focused at the dazed lass. "Kahoko are you ok? Did that guy do something to you?" Ryoutarou maintained.

Before Ryoutarou could do something appalling to the new acquaintance, Kahoko shook her head and tried to smile. "I'm fine Ryoutarou-kun. H-he's my classmate."

A small sigh escaped him as by some means the stewing anger within, extinguished just by her words. "So let's go now," he invited and walked along.

Kahoko didn't move merely gazing at him. "Ryoutarou-kun, if it's ok I wanted to visit the bakery I previously worked in. If it is ok?"

Ryoutarou looked at his watched and nodded. "It's still early we can drop by then."

"Thank you!" Kahoko said. "Don't worry it's a block away in here and I'll treat you this time for coming with me," Kahoko went on, flashing her toothy grin.

"You better be, I'm the only one who still trying to deal with you," Ryoutarou mocked.

"I see, I took back what I said, you can leave me now…" she stomped her feet like a kid and advanced to Ryoutarou.

The lad laughed so hard while he equaled the girl's distance, he stopped right just beside her and patted her head. "Does anyone tell you how immature you are?"

"A lot of people…" she pouted.

"Well I'm one of them." Ryoutarou chuckled. Kahoko had to hit his arms just to make him stop as he glanced at her she lent a maddened stare. "I'm just kidding Kahoko."

"It's not funny."

Ryoutarou drew another sigh and patted her head. "Somehow your childishness makes people laugh, you should be proud of it. _You make us happy and how tired we are, looking at you makes it feels better_," he said but not looking at her.

Kahoko lowered her gazed. His words overly overwhelmed her, with this prospect she fought the welling of tears in her eyes. _Thanks._

"Did you say something? Oi, Kahoko why aren't you looking at me," Ryoutarou continued on mocking seeking for her expression yet she endeavored not to gaze back.

"Ah! Stop looking at me!" she fought back swaying her head in any way he couldn't see her face akin to her hair. "I won't look."

"Kahoko?"

"Kaho-chan?"

"Hino?"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I never thought I could see them in that early. Ryoutarou and I was just street away from the cake house and yet again I saw them," Kahoko mulled over as she walked towards her dresser.

It was again Saturday, no classes and more on leisure time but no, not this time. She brought out a simple pants and a colored t-shirt, afterwards she moved forward to her private bathroom.

_"Kahoko we've been looking for you!"_

_"Silly you! You made me worry!"_

_"Where have you been dear?"_

"Those people they shouldn't be worried too much. I'm fine, still alive." Kahoko laughed as the water from the shower echoed in the bathroom.

_"Dear, I'm very sorry about what happened in your apartment but you should have called me or these people here. You know that we're always there for you, we really are worried when we found out that you're not in that place anymore." a kind old man said._

_"Kaho-chan, I thought bad things happened to you," a girl in Kahoko's age sobbed._

_"Look what you have done…" the other girl butted, she might be toughed in the outside but Kahoko knew she simply trying not to give emotion._

_"Minami-san, Mio, Nao I'm very sorry I haven't told you," Kahoko replied and bowed her head. She turned to the old man and gave him a reassuring smile. "Minami-san, sorry for worrying you but I swear I'm fine."_

_It was the time where Ryoutarou had the chance to interrupt. "Sorry but, you shouldn't be worry, Kahoko is in a good place and we take good care of her very well. We are really sorry that we weren't able to inform you."_

_Mio eyed Kahoko, eyes that glimmers the word confusion and misunderstanding…"Kahoko! I know that you don't have a place to go but—"_

"That was embarrassing, since then I couldn't look at Ryoutarou-kun. Mio, you and your tactless mouth always lead me to trouble. But I guess it's my fault too, I forgot to tell them that I'm alright it was natural for them to worry. They've been there for me even just for a few times we've shared until grandmother left. But I couldn't take everything for granted, they have been too kind to me and I don't want to be a burden again." Kahoko reacted in the view she previously thought.

"Kahoko are you awake now! Don't forget we have things to do, a lot of things," Manami shouted behind the door.

Kahoko closed the shower and went to wear her clothes. It was passed four days since the incident happened. It was at first on its tensed conversation until it brought to more embarrassing one.

"_You shouldn't __**live with him**__…you should be on a right age to do that…_"

_"WHAT?" the two asked in chorus._

_"No…no…no… you're mistaking, we-we're…Ryoutarou-kun and me… we're…" Kahoko couldn't process any words instead she looked at the lad who in her fury was having fun looking at her. She shot him a glare._

_"No, we're not…erh…that, she is in the custody of my family. Uhm, it's a long story and I think this is not the place to talk about this… "_

_"Let's all go to the cake house instead." Minami butted._

"Aha! How many times I convinced myself that it was all cleared **buuuut**! It was still embarrassing." Kahoko dressed herself as she reminisced her past memory.

After they had gotten to the bakery, Ryoutarou did the entire explanation for the matter of fact that Kahoko was still on her stupor.

Gladly, Minami understood everything and stated it was much better that Kahoko live with them. Not because of their wealth nonetheless he knew how kind the old Hasegawa was.

"Kahoko! We have works to do…" Manami knocked again.

"Yeah, I'm finish. Sheesh! Manami-chan," Kahoko trailed off opening the door wide, she was now geared to whatever they would do that day.

They began their routine as they started in offices, mini library, up to Mr. Shouzaburou's room. Their last stop was the living room's music room, "Oh! Sugoi! How many music room they have?" Kahoko said, wide eyed.

"One here and also upstairs, if you're planning to clean the other music room sorry to disappoint you it's locked."

"Why? Too bad, I'm not yet tired," Kahoko said.

"Come on! I never clean this house in my entire life. Seriously Kaho, do you have grudge on me, I more than happy if that so…"

"Manami-chan stop complaining, let's clean their rooms instead," stated Kahoko as she held the cleaning tools.

Manami ogled her, up until her not so tired expression. She curved her nose up. "I give up! You can do it on yourself. I'm going to my room," she muttered waving her hands.

"Manami-chan!" Kahoko demanded yet the girl didn't budge. "Ok, I will do it on myself, Sheesh," she grunted and walked upstairs.

"First stop, Azuma-san's room," Kahoko muttered and turned the knob.

At first she was kinda reluctant but set it aside, besides it was her entire plan to clean every room she might and possibility got access in. She inwardly thanked Mr. Shouzaburou for allowing her.

Kahoko held the cleaning materials tight as she walked, marveling each of all extravagant scenery surrounding her. _Suddenly she took uninterested thought to clean this place _if she broke something it would be worth of her life.

"I-I should clean other room instead." She backed out. Anyhow, her knee already quivered only just setting foot on the polished floor.

She drew an anxious exhale and left the room. "I don't need to clean it anyway," she mumbled with a nervous laugh.

She paused from her trance and watched as the door opened on its own, the door of the room she supposedly would be victimized with her goofy exploit sooner or later.

"K-Ka-hoko?" his jovial expression made a delicate changed anon he found who was ahead of him.

"Kazuki-san, hello I'm here to clean your room," in such polite gesture of her broom stick she muttered her business there.

The lad inspected her. She was not kidding and almost the way she clad in, no utter lie would surpass her gravity. "Oh—k," blankly Kazuki responded.

"Sugoi, let me in," she demanded, by chance her left shoulder scraped to his side.

He gasped, stirred as he grabbed her shoulder shoving her out. "No you can't… its clean…" he declined.

Kahoko, who was by then gazing at what she considered not so clean room, curled her lips as she transferred her stare at the lad. "Kazuki-san you're lying, look at your room, it's a mess."

"No, it's not!" he insisted.

"K-Kahoko can't you understand." He pushed back in a case pushing was hard enough it made it more difficult when he needed to talk. "I-I'll clean it on my own, please don't go to my room."

Kahoko composed her stance and stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah, just don't go to my room, why don't you clean Oniichan's room instead."

"Done that."

"Grandfather?"

"First."

"Manami? You should clean her room she's your friend…"

"Can't, she's sleeping." Kahoko folded her arms as she stomped her starting to numb feet.

Kazuki exhaled he was losing the _so called negotiation_. Heck she was good at it. "Ryoutarou?"

"At first he forced me not to clean his room too but I insist, yeah done with his room, it's your turn now."

He lost every possible dispute until his sight flew somewhere. "Ah- Kahoko, _strange girl…_" he added the latter part on his own mind.

"What is it?" she paused just to look at him.

"You forgot something—"

"No Kazuki-san I haven't."

"No, you did." Instead of waiting for her next reaction Kazuki pointed the door in front of them. "There you see. Why don't you occupy yourself cleaning that room?" he intoned and quite firm. He badly wanted her to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kahoko stepped back as she looked at the corner of her eyes. She paled. "A-h, maybe l-later, I'll clean your room first."

Letting her guard down, Kazuki unceremoniously pushed her nevertheless made sure not harsh to throw her small body away.

In her shock she hadn't had the strength to sprint at the shutting door. "Kazuki-san!" he heard her voice loud rather irritated.

"Kaho that's unfair you said you'll clean every room, I won't let you in if you don't clean my brother's room first." Kazuki demanded behind the door.

He heard another scream, in some case he never thought she was that bold in expressing her feelings. "Ok, but promise me you'll let me in, as soon as I finish cleaning his room."

Again he never thought about this, he gulped first before he answered. "P-promise."

Kazuki melted from his stance feeling too stupid of forgetting such _plan b _for her advent later.

Simultaneously Kahoko gulped in the bitter tang of anxiety, she feared even nearing in that white door akin to hers. "Ah! L-Len-san?" she knocked at the door.

A creak of an opening door on its own welcomed her. She coughed what she tended to gulp earlier. _By hook or by crook this house is creepy, and it made her regret more this volunteering idea?_

"H-hello," she muttered with difficulty as she was still affected with the prior episode.

Silence chilled her…

"Now or never, you can do it Kaho."

She walked in, inhaling the familiar scent she always came across. She blushed. _Kaho, what are you thinking._

She restrained herself shaking her head as if perchance would make her rubbed out the flashback bustle.

"Where is he?" she looked side by side. "Oh! Is that his violin?" she asked herself at the same time swept towards the side table as she cluttered all her things on the floor.

"So Kawaii, I haven't seen one in closer look, Sugoi! How can I make it work?" she rocked the violin on her little hands. There was no doubt he most probably kill her for that.

"What… on earth are you doing here?"

She flinched as the voice trailed in her psyche. Somehow the tone of the voice automatically caused her to look back. Never thinking of how she would regret it later.

"I-I'm here to clean your room…eep! Sorry." She swirled away. _Why? Why? Stupid Kahoko! Stupid! _"W-would you please be more decent?" she closed her eyes.

His fine brows twitched in frustration way far from irritation. "What did you say?"

Still closed eye, Kahoko struggled to place the violin on its previous position and hesitantly gazed at the lad.

"Y-You should…" she averted her look, time after time her face turning redder than before, _gosh this is difficult. "_Wear some shirt!_"_

Len narrowed his eyes as brisk as possible, he started walking, and "That is what I am going to do…." he hissed.

It was not his fault, he left his room with _not even a soul_ was there, simply to take a bath and when he got out he saw the '_annoyance' _he considered, holding his violin. It was his room and his private bathroom, he never expected anyone.

"B-but…" Kahoko lowered her sight which it landed in the cluttered things. "W-wait!" she shouted.

Sadly he was too enraged, he ignored her.

"W-what's this?" he tried not to step in any odd looking things on the floor. Obviously he was still mad that he hadn't think of walking at the other side instead.

"I told you so," Kahoko responded sauntering toward him.

"Get this garbage out of my—" he demanded however his feet met the laying dust pan drawing it up as it staggered his feet.

Kahoko tried to stop his leaning body, as her hands touched his chest not to mention bare chest. She drew back her hands afterwards.

"Kahoko, Kazuki-san said you're in….what the—"

A loud thud of pain echoed the room.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Ryoutarou, eat your lunch," Manami said shoving the plate to him.

The lad gazed at her, suppressing the anonymous sensation inside him. "Manami, do…you…know…what happ…happ," Ryoutarou endeavoring every might he had, he sucked all air in his lungs and maintained in his statement. "Happened?"

Manami glared at him apparently she was holding back something within her as well, in alternative she ignored him. "Eat your lunch instead."

He glimpsed at his so not _**not**_ unloved brother eating quietly, he pursed his lips, and then he glanced at Kahoko. The poor girl stared back though as he kept on looking she started shrinking on her chair.

He gazed back to his brother, he couldn't take it any longer, and his tightly pursed lips couldn't hold to any further extent, on time with the silence Ryoutarou guffawed out loud.

"What happened to your face?" Ryoutarou mocked accusingly at his brother.

Len brought down his spoon and glared at him.

"So cool! I didn't know Kahoko is such an amazing artist." Ryoutarou shifted to Kahoko.

She mentally giggled nervously. _Very funny Ryoutarou-kun but still now how I thanked Kami for allowing me to live. I thought I wouldn't leave that room __**alive**__ otherwise handicapped if I still survive. _She mulled over.

"Oh! That was so real, erh… I mean yeah it's real…really painful. How did you put your hand print on his face? That was great Kaho, I really love this view." He laughed again.

Len gave him another death glared nonetheless this guy was too entertained to care.

"Now, now kids, stop it this instant. Eat your lunch and…" Mr. Shouzaburou butted and transferred his gaze at Kahoko. "Can I talk to you later?" he intoned.

Kahoko nodded, deep inside she was nervous. Who would not be? She just slapped this old not to mention most influential man's **grandson** with no obvious, logical reason merely an accident. What would she do? Reflexes did everything… they didn't know… she sighed.

_As a dull sound converged into the floor simultaneous to their tumble, Kahoko groaned in pain as Len's forehead hit her shoulder. He propped up his elbow, supporting his weight as both their eyes met. Kahoko suddenly found herself losing of breath. They remained still, surprised._

_"Kahoko, Kazuki-san said you're in….what the—"_

_She felt he tried to get up however as he searched for a place for support, he perchance brushed his hand at her right leg. "Eep!"_

_As soon as he got up, Kahoko did the same thing yet her hand moved on its own, somehow, seeking to meet his face. And yes it met his face in rather __**firm**__._

_"Oh! Shoot!"_

_Kahoko's consciousness came to process after those words. She looked at the person who said that and back to the lad._

_He was glaring like she wouldn't live another second long. She stood up hurriedly. "S-sorry, sorry, sorry!..." she didn't know how many times she said that, countless maybe but one thing for sure it worked, though she was unsure if it was the apology or her unrestrained hand did that._

_"Maybe something snapped in his head." she still had the guts to joke._

_As he as well stood up, Kahoko paused from her trance._

_"Manami!" She muttered dragging the girl as they stormed out the room._

"Hey, Kaho? Are you finished?"

She blinked her eyes first before transferring her gazed at that someone. "Manami…yes," she muttered yet doubtful, did she heard it right? Or does she make herself look stupider.

"You should just say so, here let me handle this, Mr. Shouzaburou wants to talk to you." Manami cocked her head as she held the dishes.

"D-d-do I have to?"

Manami smiled, it was cleared that the crimson haired lass was more than nervous, to make it to the fullest Manami went along with the situation. "Tsk… Kaho, why did you do that in the first place," she prompted.

"I-it's an accident…"

Manami heard her voice started to quiver; she turned on her back and smiled.

"Well you have to go now." Manami's smile grew wider as it contorted into a smirk. "I suppose he's kinda round the bend, he was shouting to this guy earlier," she maintained. _Well of course he does…Third floor duh!_

The poor redheaded nodded faintly and walked like there wasn't any tomorrow left in her life, if anything might happen it would not change that she shared some faults in her earlier action.

She stalked down in front of her new fearing door, how she feared doors nowadays but rather who would she see behind it was another story. She inhaled before knocking as she might need that in any case.

"You may come in," the voice trailed.

"A-ah, Mr. Shouzaburou, Manami told me you wants to—"

"Yes, you may sit in the chair," the old man intoned pointing at the vacant sit.

His tone was totally serious, perhaps since he seemed to be struggling to be serious.

Kahoko bit her lower lip to avoid the trembling it caused as she bowed her head and complied with the old man.

As she was settled in her position the old man cleared his throat. "Kahoko, about earlier…"

Kahoko tightly writhed her fingers. She nodded and tore a look at the old man, _heck I'm seriously in a big… big trouble…_ "When will I leave?"

**"Soon after this conversation…"**

"I understand, thank-" she paused as her spectacles landed at the man.

His shoulder was shaking along with his gritting teeth. "S-sorry, but I think I should leave now. Thank you for your kindness." Kahoko initiated to stand.

"Kahoko where are you going? We haven't finished yet."

The despaired Kahoko turned back, "It is much better if I leave now before I—"

"You misunderstood me dear," Mr. Shouzaburou muttered. In Kahoko's enigmatic senses the old man laughed likewise what Ryoutarou did earlier.

"I didn't say that you have to leave my house. What I'm trying to say is you can leave after we finish our conversation."

"But… about what I did to L—"

"It was an accident and rather amusing," he chuckled once more.

"Aren't you mad?"

The old man shook his head.

"Uhm, aren't you mad? It's my fault actually…." Kahoko went on.

"Of course not, it was been a long time since this home haven't had those amusing moments furthermore a person who had the courage to do that to my grandson…maybe you both can get along well." he laughed out loud.

"Heh! What?" _Seriously? He knows how that __**arrogant guy**__ treats me rather threat me in some cases._

The old guy smiled at her as if he knew what was in her mind. "Well, he gives you a different treatment other than us," he murmured.

"I'm sorry but… can you repeat it?"

"No it's nothing, you can go now…."

"O-ok…."

Kahoko turned her back as she posted to take her leave until her spectacle met a picture frame resting at the book shelf. She hadn't noticed it when she was cleaning.

She paused and gazed to its direction.

Knowing what she was looking, Mr. Shouzaburou chuckled and stood from his chair as well. "Ah! Isn't she beautiful?"

Kahoko glanced back at him and nodded. "Yes," she said.

"She is my daughter."

His voice sounded proud and at the same time Kahoko could feel the sadness. The sadness of losing something very important that even time could not bring back to _existence_. It couldn't be?

What she saw, was eerie, how familiar it was. She already encountered this kind of _eyes_ though she knew it was beyond, but still, there was a big similarity if she could just make _him_ smile.

She looked back at the old man, confused.

The old man laughed matter-of-factly. "Yes, if you're thinking the same as I," he simply responded.

"_So I'm right, she is…_" Kahoko approached the picture frame. "_It was really her…_"

Everything about Len's surrounding made him annoyed. Things he could record the girl's presence made him more irritated. _It's all because of her. _He gritted his teeth.

He turned to_ the stairs she foolishly fell without of her consent as he became her savior yet what did she do?_ His mind simmered in anger. _Indeed, she is one of a kind._

He turned to the third floor making his way to his room, which by now he bore in mind staying beside her room was a living hell.

"_This is ridiculous, absurd…_"

Len stopped.

"It's been a long time…" his grandfather said to his companion.

The girl chuckled. "I can make a tea for you if you wanted."

"That's a good idea…I'll be at the garden then." Mr. Shouzaburou smiled as he passed to his grandson. "Ah! Good afternoon son."

The girl beside him jumped and hid herself behind Mr. Shouzaburou. Doing all she could do, just to hide herself from Len.

"Kahoko, are you alright?" Mr. Shouzaburou looked over his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." She turned her back to Len before she sprinted away.

_Headache…headache…headache. _In a succession he managed to utter it without stuttering. He opened his door and closed it

Len dived to his bed, back facing the cozy comforter.

_Len dear, why don't you thank your auntie?_

_"I already did that, mother…"_

_"Nah-uh, don't be grumpy. You have to smile a little bit."_

_"But?"_

_"Len, do you really want to thank them?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You have to say it wholeheartedly. Trust me, it feels better if you do that. Smile dear."_

_The five year old Len sighed in defeat and walked to his relative. It was his fifth birthday as his entire relatives, whether he like it or not, were there. "Thank you…" he said bowing in front of them._

_"Ah! What a nice boy," the said aunt commented patting his head._

_Little Len raised his head and gleamed the brightest smile he could ever lend. His mother was telling the truth, somehow smiling made him feel better and appreciated even the simplest action he had._

_"So how does it feel?" Len heard his mother when he approached her._

_"Uhm…" he squirmed his finger._

_"What is it Len?"_

_"Am I a nice boy, mother?"_

_The lady lifted him up and hugged him. "Of course dear."_

_"Is that true?"_

_The lady chuckled. "Dear, you are…"_

_"Are you happy?"_

_The lady gazed at her son._

_"Len, simplest thing is the most wonderful thing to do. Your smile will make me happy," the lady said caressing his cheek._

_Len looked at his mother. "So you're telling me if I smile, you'll be happy?"_

_The lady smiled. "Certainly, I'll always be…dear."_

He closed his eyes for the matter of fact that his eyelid grew heavy. He positioned himself comfortably in the bed and went back to slumber.

Another display came in his mind.

_LEN!_

_"Why can't you tell me the truth?" little Len sobbed._

_"Dear, please, it's not the right time. You don't understand."_

_"No!"_

_"I want to see… I want see…__**him**__," he cried more, sprinting out of the mansion._

_"Dear wait!"_

_"Misa!"_

_A searing shriek somehow deafened the poor boy's ear as it echoed in the whole ground, how it was unreal in his innocent eyes. He was pushed back severely in the pavement, panting for his own life, knees could not avail to stand and golden eyes welled crystal water cornering his vision._

_His knees decorated with various kinds of bruises however it didn't par with what his heart was suffering. It was painful; the pain, a little boy like him should hardly acquaint of._

_He desired to close his eyes but he couldn't. He wished for somebody to come at least until as his grandfather hugged him tightly to his arm attempting to avert the little boy's gaze just to look at him and nothing more._

_The boy complied staring at his grandfather, scared and shaking. For that instant the tear welling in his eyes flowed down without of his consent, he hugged his grandfather tightly and in words he cried._

_He merely couldn't take it… He was who …_

_It was his fault…_

Len opened his eyes as he notice the warm salty waters flowing to his pastel cheek.

He wiped the sign and symbol of emotion of the past he had. How he most wanted to shutter all those memories, pay no heed to the pain it caused however his heart mocked him more, simply to push him deeply in sorrow.

_So you're telling me if I smile, __**you**__'ll be happy?_

The hand resting in his cheek slammed in his bed, clenching his fist into ball as his knuckles drained out of its natural color.

He tried to calm his raging feeling.

_It's worthless? _He exhaled.

He removed himself at the palate of distress as he browsed his surroundings.

The golden orange light he had previously seen was succumbed in the nocturnal darkness.

He yawned, he had slept yet his mind was stressed.

He exited his room and went downstairs to calm himself in some way. Up until the kitchen door where he had heard some rustle behind the oak entrance.

"Who's there?" he asked, opening the door wide.

A form of a girl engaged in her business met his eyes.

"You?"

Since the girl had a familiar flaming locks flowing down to her shoulder she was easily distinguished. As his word reached her ear, out of the blue she dropped the mug she was holding.

Len closed his eyes, trying not to notice the screeching mug meeting the floor. He sighed and turned around. This place would just make him more restless.

"Ah! L-Len-san wait!" she trailed however she decided more to clean the mess she made before following the lad.

She wiped the chocolate stain in the floor and went to look for the lad. Her feet came to a halt as she perceived the lad in the terrace, mulling over. "Len-san are you al—" she trailed off.

What's wrong with him? Kahoko's first question misted to her head.

The word _loss_ engraved to his concealed action, an emotional turmoil enveloping his atmosphere.

Kahoko stepped.

She paused and contemplated more. What could she do? No, she was not aware of everything; she must not draw another farther.

Heavy exhale left her lungs but still… "I should not. I know…." she knew… the pain he was yielding at. She felt the same way before.

Her grandmother, her parents flashed to her reverie. "Yes, I know…" she turned around. Perhaps he needed to be alone, a space for a while, perhaps she would approach him later.

Time passed as she went back again, holding a tray as she walked with caution towards him.

He didn't move a bit, hands still supporting his somewhat heavy head but Kahoko could tell he pacified a bit.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm… L-Len-san?" she prompted, acquiring his attention.

Len gazed at her, wearing his mask of sternness. He hid it again, the emotion he just freely lit earlier.

"What is it?" his voice was cold, quite colder than before.

"You…see you're ah…" she paused searching for the right word to utter. "…Uh! Here, I made tea for you," she said instead.

_She saw him lamenting around thus she thought of cheering him up_… quite simple nonetheless she knew he wouldn't care.

Len gazed at her, dubiously.

"It's edible." She chuckled while rubbing her nape. _How there he thinks I'll poison him, I must say I'm here to cheer him up, not that. _Her side-self muttered.

The said lad grunted and grabbed the cup of tea.

"Why are you here?" his rigid voice inquired.

_Well this is the terrace, take note the __**second**__ floor terrace. He doesn't have the authority to forbid her to go there. _She wanted to verbalize yet she silently smiled and sat in the vacant chair instead.

She knew what he could do afterwards and besides he was too poignant to piss more. "Well, I see you all alone so I thought of joining you. And— Hey! You asked me a question but you're not interested to my answer."

"Sorry, may _**I rephrase**_ it?" he asked and she nodded. "You don't have any business here. You can take your leave."

Not what she desired to hear. "Well sorry, but I won't." She firmly stated.

The guy ignored her as usual and sipped some tea. He paused and once more glanced at her, eyes bearing such inquisitive product.

Kahoko suppressed the chuckle lumping in her throat. She gulped and gazed at the never-ending night sky. "Mr. Shouzaburou said you like teas so I made one for you." She stared back at him. "Do you like it?" she asked, artlessly.

Len didn't respond simply training his golden eyes fixed at her. Who is this girl, for real? In how many times he lent the infamous cold and rather threatening treatment but still, she remained unaffected.

He heaved a sigh of defeat, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Uhm… honestly I'm here to ask if you're ok."

His eyes dilated. Did she know…?

"I know you're bothered, you can't deny it to me. Instead you can tell me your problem." Her respond answered his question.

"There's nothing bothering me apart from you," he coldly replied.

She sighed which made Len somehow surprised. "_I can't predict this girl…"_

"Like what I said, you are. Don't deny what obviously can be seen," she informed. She assured he was looking at her before she flashed her moving smile.

For the first time Len averted his eyes. He grimaced inwardly. How pathetic he was. So what if she smiled, it didn't matter… nonetheless it mattered to him.

She gasped. Len gazed back at her, surprised as well.

"What—" he trailed off as a warm hand touched his cheek.

"Aha! Does it still hurt? I'm terribly sorry Len-san." Kahoko caressed his cheek. She felt really guilty for doing it without a reason.

She lowered her head. "I'm really sorry…."

Len simply ogled at her, confused… why is she suddenly became dismal? And in spite of it, there she was, cheering him up…_"Why are you doing this?" _those words drew to his lips without of his awareness, his hand drawing closer to her hand.

It stopped and held her hand which was still in his cheek.

Kahoko snapped from her despaired stance and gaped at him for a long paused before towing her hand away from his grasp.

He didn't give her another chance. Len pulled her closer enough for him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Len are you alright?" she asked.

Bolts of electricity ran through her spine, same as her hitching breath.

"Do I look like I am?" he retaliated.

He had to admit he needed someone right now however this _someone_ made him more confuse.

"Why do you keep on doing that? I can't understand a thing…" he mumbled.

Kahoko suspended her free hand in the air, heart hammering faster. She took an ample of air before responding him. "What do you mean?" she queried.

"Why do you have to be selfless? You have your own problem why do you seek others?"

Kahoko smiled, he never saw it but he could sense that she just smiled. "_Why do keep on smiling?_" he whispered.

"Because I feel better whenever I'm smiling, it takes away my sadness…and…I thought smiling would make others feel better too." She allocated her hand to rest on his back. "Did you know it is the simplest thing to make people happy?" She went on. "And I thought of doing it to make you feel…happy."

Len raised his head and gazed at her. Her words sounded familiar; too familiar it gave a trace of acrimony within him.

His golden eyes met her golden ones, quite in proximity. Breath mingling with each other though they hadn't notice since their senses fixed directly just to each other's eyes, reading and scrutinizing every glimmer it implying.

Kahoko tried to free her sealed hand from him and drew it nearer to his face, making a light caress as if comforting him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers.

The sudden infinity of spell was razed by someone's footsteps, hauling them out of their trance.

Kahoko, who first realized their proximity, flinched back from her chair, causing her little form to fell on the floor.

Her cheeks glowed to such deep crimson. _Why am I feeling this? _She asked, as she pressed her chest as if sooner or later her heart would pound out literally.

The footsteps stopped just ahead of them. Kahoko had to purse her lips to stifle the gasp.

The owner of those steps cleared _his _throat and chuckled. "Are you two still fighting? And son… why do you let Kahoko sit in the floor?" the man behind Kahoko muttered.

Len slapped himself mentally and wore another mask of impassiveness before transferring his look at the table and back to his grandfather. "No we're not."

The old man raised his delicate brow and shifted his stare at the girl, seeking for a proper and well detailed explanation.

Knowing what the old man was querying about, Kahoko stood up hurriedly even not caring to dust her short. "Ah… I saw Len-san here so I brought tea for him…"

"And why are you sitting in the floor?" the old man folded his arms.

"She's too irrational, foolish and I may as well add _**clumsy**_ that she fell on the chair," Len shot back.

Kahoko scowled at the younger lad. After all she had done… She huffed "Is that how to thank _**the person**_ who brought tea for you?"

"I did not instruct you to bring one."

Kahoko clenched her fist into ball and opened it again. "You're so _**awful**_!" she sauntered toward him.

Len's brow twitched after hearing that, he likewise glared at her. "Who are you to call me such imprudent word?"

"But you are…"

Len rose from his sit, towering the girl in front of him. Kahoko stepped back as the lad stepped forward.

"You two, stop bickering…. It is already late why don't you two get some sleep and settle this tomorrow," Mr. Shouzaburou pried in.

Len heaved a sigh and passed to his grandfather. It was better to lounge to his bed than to let himself waste another time.

"I was planning to thank you but I realized I should not be." Was he said when he passed to her. "_Perhaps another time…_" yet he decided to share it to himself.

Kahoko watched him until he disappeared to the stairs.

Her heartbeat started to wheeze again in no logical reason… she settled by shrugging it all but it didn't budge. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered while she ran her slender fingers in her cheeks. Somehow it felt burning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kahoko went up early that morning, disheveling the bookshelf once more for any good and interesting book to read. It was too early to get up and she knew no one was awake yet. If there's any she knew it would be the companion she least wanted to have.

Thinking about Azuma made her shivers.

Her mischievous hand landed onto an uncanny book. It was improper to call it a book or called it a score sheets either. It was different.

Kahoko flipped the cover but just to find more interesting things on it. She smiled, rather evilly than the usual smile of Azuma.

Hours later, Kahoko knew the others woke up. She got up as well together with the new discovered stuff. She pulled out something from it and went out.

On her luck she found her prey, rubbing his eyes since he just gotten up.

"Good Morning!" she greeted which turned out he replied with a glare.

"Len-san, do you by chance know what it is." she asked rather mocking, fanning the thing which seemed to be a picture.

Len's impassive demeanor turned wreck. "Where did you get that?'

"Oh, just there, there's a lot where it came from."

"Give it back!" he stepped towards her.

"No, can't I, you have to apologize for being rude to me last night!"

"It's unnecessary—"

"Well, this one is no matter with you either," Kahoko muttered and ran.

"Good Morning Kah—" his voice trailed off by a girl ran over him. He heard a respond with his name on it. Then another form bumped on him but just to be ignored again. He heard the word '_sorry grandfather'_ as the form descended the stairs.

Mr. Shouzaburou pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did I see it right?" he dubiously asked. "Being old is troublesome. Len with the word _**run**_seems not appropriate."

"_Hino, give it back to me!_"

"And the word _**screams**_ either. I need some rest. I suppose I'm hallucinating."

"_Share the good things, Len-san!_"

"_It's far from good, woman!_"

The chase didn't stop until Kahoko bumped at another larger form. The force led her to step back. "Ow, my arm," she complained rubbing the said arm.

"Kahoko? What are you doing? Why are you running?"

"Hino… aren't you capable to hear? Give that to me this instant!" Len impatiently muttered. His perfect indifference mask was nowhere to be found. He looked like a mess. "What's your problem, Ryoutarou?" he turned to the person Kahoko previously ran over.

"Wow! I haven't seen you disheveled before. You look more amusing now." He laughed.

"There's nothing funny," Len responded, composing the little decency left on him.

"What is it he wanted Kahoko?" Ryoutarou turned to the girl who seemed to hide in his back.

"Uhm…just this…."

"Don't ever give that to him!" Of course, before Len could finish his sentence Ryoutarou already obtained the picture then trailed with his _merciless_ laugh.

In Len's utter shame the others came crowding the said _scandal_.

"Oh! So cute!"

"Look at that **pink headband**!" he heard Ryoutarou.

"Enough already give it back to me."

"Awe, why? You look so cute here," Manami muttered hovering the picture on his face. Len flushed and looked away.

"What's with this commotion all about?" Mr. Shouzaburou muttered, from behind him was Azuma with his awful smile.

Kazuki approached them. "Strange girl found this picture of Len—"

Kahoko pouted at his acclaimed nickname for her.

"And he's so cute here!" Manami seconded.

"And hilarious!" Ryoutarou ended.

Mr. Shouzaburou grabbed the photo and laughed so loud, Len restrained himself not to throttle his grandfather. "Yeah, you're right, this is the time when Misa dressed him with a princess outfit. He looks wonderful. You should try it again son."

"Never!"

"Yeah, Len-san, try it again," Kahoko backed, trying to piss him more. _Yeah, get mad… it's your entire fault anyway. If you just apologize._

Len shifted his stare at her with the word '_you're dead_' in his eyes. "I'll get back to you soon," he mumbled.

"The damsel on haughtiness needs the prince." Kahoko cooed.

The others laughed which Len tended to ignore as he tried all his might not to care. He went back to his room since he felt tired again. That girl seemed to drain a lot of his energy.

"Anyways, Kahoko dear, I heard your birthday is the day after tomorrow?" Mr. Shouzaburou altered their topic.

Kahoko looked at him, surprised and shocked. "Ah! Yes, how did you know?"

"Manami, told me before. We're planning to have a celebration for you—"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'm used with a simple birthday or even just let it pass." She laughed while scratching her head.

"Oh!"

The reaction made Kahoko's heart to hitch.

"Too bad, Kahoko, we already sent the invitations." Manami pried.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, what. Surprise!" Manami ushered the frozen Kahoko to her room to calm her down. _Karma hit her squarely._

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

For another time, another celebration was being held on the Hasegawa Mansion. It was not as extravagant as the first one in the matter of fact that Kahoko forced not to have such exquisite party. It was waste of money and she didn't like wasting such fortune.

The star of the night was sitting in the chair, in the middle of her gifts which she didn't know where it came.

Manami and Megumi approached her.

"Happy Birthday Kahoko!" they sang.

She was on the verge of responding when another voice trailed. "My Kahoko, happy birthday to you!"

She was startled a bit but managed to reply. "Thank you, Kaji?" she muttered, questioning how he got there since she knew the two won't let that happen.

"Sorry, Kahoko, he won't stop nagging me." Her question brought to answer by Megumi.

"No, it's ok. I hope you're having fun Kaji-kun."

"Of course, just looking at you satisfies me."

Not a good line to begin with. Kahoko blushed and tried to distance from the guy. Not until Mr. Shouzaburou made another surprise treat for Kahoko.

"Dance time!" he said in the microphone.

"Our little princess, please go to the center and your princes will approach you," he went on in his amusing tone.

The first to come was not what she expected and to straight it out, she didn't want to see.

He drew near as he reached her hand, making the distant gap between them to vanish. "Why are you silent all of the sudden?" his breath fondled to her skin. As though cold water poured to her, she shivered.

They continued they dance in the eternal silent until he leaned again. "You become obedient my dear Kahoko," he whispered and pulled away.

Kahoko literally gasped as a sort of thing flow down to her chest. She looked downward and saw an aqua blue pendant hanging on her neck she haven't even realized he put to her.

When he left her, another lad went near her. She chuckled went he held her hand. "Your hand is cold…." She commented. The said lad scowled and looked away.

His face visibly glowing beet red. "It's not, it's just its too cold and I'm not used wearing these clothes," he muttered feeling quite aghast with the unusual clothes he was wearing.

"But you look good in those clothes, why won't you wear it often."

His face turned multiple shades of red. "Because I don't want to. I only wear this because it's your birthday."

Kahoko chuckled again and looked at his golden eyes "Thank you then..."

His time for her ended as another lad came for his appearance. He hesitantly left her for the other lad to take his chance.

Kahoko was now on her hesitant state. Somehow she still can't stand this guy but she didn't want to embarrass him. _He looks kinda trustful. _Kahoko commented as she held his hand.

"At last, I finally have the chance to dance with you." His eyes locked on hers. Time to time Kahoko had to avert her eyes just to breathe. As if every time she would look at him she would forget the word _breathing_.

Mr. Shouzaburou began to introduce the other lad. The guy with Kahoko hesitantly bid a goodbye with a steal kiss on her cheek. And also, it didn't skid on the next lad's eyes. He intentionally bumped at him before proceeding.

"You shouldn't do that!" Kahoko pouted but chuckled afterwards.

"And why? That jerk just—" realizing where his statement going to, he paused midsentence.

"It's ok, it's just—" she paused as well and blushed. She opted not to say it again.

Knowing she felt stiffed. The lad sighed "So, what's your birthday wish?" he altered the topic.

The girl gazed at him in ease, she smiled in relief. "Just a simple wish…"

"Hn?"

"That I hope I will always have a family like all of you."

"Well, your wish came true in advance. We're here for you."

She rested her head on his chest. "I hope so…." She whispered.

Mr. Shouzaburou called the last man, which was now uncertain to approach the girl. Even Kahoko had the same feeling.

With a force instruction from Mr. Shouzaburou the lad came closer to her which she rudely backed away.

The lad scowled which in turn Kahoko felt a slight guilt for stepping back. She initiated to reach for his hand.

"Hi!" she began, trying to be cheery.

"And?"

"What and? I said hi! You should say something in return."

"I don't have anything to say but I know you have."

"I don't."

"Then keep your mouth shut," he muttered.

She was gonna retort but a gush of wind hindered her. It was cold; she mentally hated Manami for forcing her to wear off-shoulder clothes. It made her feel a lot colder.

She clung closer to the lad without her awareness. _He's warm._ She chuckled._ Why is it whenever I'm close to him, I feel so dependent. Why am I feeling this? _She detached herself from their proximity and gazed at him.

He was looking at her all the time. She wanted to move her sight but it remained captive by his stare.

He leaned forward to her, his warm breath grazing at her now blushing cheeks. His hand already cupped her chin just to make her stare at him.

Her heartbeat hammered on her ribs. _What? What are you go…?_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_"U-Ui! L-Len-san, y-you're joking right?" she asked, trying to hold him back from leaning._

_He didn't respond but continue to lean forward. Both breaths mingling with each other, seemingly the cold weather was out of senses. Kahoko's raging heart kept in loud pace, as though it also surpassed the music._

_Len paused in inch away, staring at her golden eyes. He puffed some air. "Are you done gawking?" he asked in his mischievous tone._

_Kahoko's forehead crumpled three folds. "What did you say?" she hissed under her breath. "You're the one who stared first!"_

_"I have a reason…but you?"_

_"Ah-ah what's your reason, then?" she shot back, feeling madder._

_"Anyone could have done the same thing if some '__**annoyance**__' hugs them suddenly….So I state my reason, what's yours," He retaliated._

_Kahoko's face flushed more. "I-I did not!"_

_"You do…"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes…so why did you do that?"_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_"_I didn't do that…you haughty guy!_"_

"Miss Hino! You're sleeping in my class!"

Kahoko flew up from her seat and gazed at her teacher. She was daydreaming again, worst was, it was all about her embarrassing birthday party.

_Len sighed and gazed again, he leaned for the last time and kissed her forehead. Kahoko held her breath, shades of red decking in her cheeks._

_"Good thing you're easy to annoy, consider this as a payback for earlier," Len muttered._

_"I'm more than that!" Kahoko hissed but remained her voice as low as possible._

_"Then much better." Len left her alone._

"_Kahoko are you alright?_"

"_You look kinda flush…._"

"_Something happened?_"

_All their grilling eyes intimidated her little form, Kahoko shrank at her position as she secretly gazed at the lad. If she knew better his expression was a smug. Kahoko frowned _"_I hate you…"_

Certainly, the lad made his comeback that time as he really assured he embarrassed her.

"I-I'm so sorry, miss, I won't do it again." she crumpled her hands. _It's your entire fault! _She mused, implying about the lad of her distress.

"You should not be. I'll call Mr. Hasegawa if that happens again. Test paper please," she said. They were on the verge of their exam when Kahoko daydreamed.

"A-ah! I'm not—"

"Test paper!" the teacher stated firmly.

Their class ended together with the earth made another round on its axis. It was not a good day for Kahoko, how she hoped the next day would be different.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Another settlement of the day came to sip on Kahoko's room. Her alarm clock rang.

"Ah! Why is it so fast? I just gotten asleep!" she complained to herself. As her usual day, she would unthinkably stride to the terrace just to irk the lad.

"How many time do I have to say to you don't go near this place!"

Her supposedly yawning turned to gulping as she snapped her eyes wide. "What?"

"Jeez, you and your dense head."

"Hey!" she responded but he already closed the door.

Kahoko grunted her ire and managed to prepare herself for today's activity. She went down afterwards where she saw Manami walking passed to her.

"Morning Kaho."

"Morning too." She answered back and continued walking. Her feet set her in the living room as another person met her eyes.

Kahoko squinted to distinguish who it was. Unfamiliar, she neared the seeming stranger before she halted in front of it. "Who—" she would asked who is it but what this person trying to do distracted her.

"What _**on hell**_ are you trying to do?" she suddenly squeaked.

The person snapped back, looking at Kahoko annoyingly. "None of your business Missy," the person said. On Kahoko's perception, the person was a girl with her brunette her flowing curly at her back.

The girl ignored her and tried to sustain her plan which was in that time, was to give our ice prince a nicely welcome kiss. Too bad he was sleeping, he wouldn't know.

"Stop it!" Kahoko pushed her. _Why did I push her?_

"Hey, who are you, pest? Don't you know who I am?"

"Obviously yes, I don't know you." Kahoko retaliated with her hand on her waist. _Why am I doing this?_

The woman dusted her tailored dress and glared at her. "Well, I'm Nami Amou the daughter of the owner of the Company Mr. Shouzaburou Hasegawa joined venture with."

"Y-Your parents are Mr. Shouzaburou's business partner?"

"Well, yeah!" Nami rose a brow "Who are you? Are you one of those girls who are trying to seduce _my_ Len?"

"H-huh! S-seduce?" Red hue crawled at her face. _Why would I do that? No way! "_No, I-I won't do that." Kahoko shook her head.

"Good because I'm the only one who can be with him. Not in the slightest he will fall for such uncivilized woman like you!"

"What?" _Despicable._ "Does he know it?" Kahoko stated it innocently. How would she supposed to believe this girl, she knew how grating the lad was.

"Who are you?" Nami repeated.

"I-I'm Ka-Kahoko Hino—" Kahoko trailed off when a little girl came running to the older girl.

She watched as the brunette lass knelt down to hear the chibi's voice.

"Pest, I need to go, we will finish this some other time."

Kahoko hadn't had the chance to stop her as she watched full of provocation when the girl kissed Len's cheek before leaving with all elegance.

Kahoko scowled before she melted on her feet, looking at the sleeping form of the lad at her side. _You're the dense one. _"You're annoying, looking at you spoil my day. Every day if I may add." She kept on ranting as she gazed at him.

She brought her hand to pinch the bridge of his nose assessing if he would wake, unfortunately he didn't as he twist around.

Kahoko laughed. "Though you look cute when you're asleep—" she paused, realizing what she said. She stood but stumbled and fell flat again. Her crimson bangs concealed her eyes together with her glowing cheeks.

"Who are you talking to?" a sophisticated voice sent shivers through her spine.

She turned to look at him though just how she wished she didn't. "A-Azuma-san…."

"Oh! Kahoko, good morning."

Kahoko stood up and bowed her head. "Good Morning Azuma-san." She responded

"Can you bring me a tea? I'll be waiting at the garden." Azuma instructed and left.

The purple headed lad walked to the garden and sat to his usual position. He gazed at the garden with a smile decorated in his lips. _Interesting._

Moments later, Kahoko came with his tea.

"Azuma-san, here's your tea."

Azuma looked at her and back to the garden. "Hn. Thank you Kahoko, you may take a seat if you wanted."

"No, it's fine. Is there anything more you want?" she asked.

"Nothing you _desire_ to obey, I assume."

"Huh!" she gulped. "I-If there's nothing, I'll be going now."

"Kahoko…"

Kahoko turn on her heels to gaze at him. "What is it Azuma-san?"

Azuma darkly chuckled before sustaining, eyes never averting from the garden's view. "Do you find _her _interesting?"

"What do you mean?" Kahoko asked she couldn't pin down what he was implying.

He sighed "Dear, Kahoko. I'm talking about the daughter of Amou." He sneered. "Isn't she wonderful? She is a usual guest in this house. You may as well get to see her _often_."

_Great, another person to tick me off! _"Oh, Miss Nami, yes I see her earlier—" she stopped midsentence. How will she supposed to say what she just saw.

Knowing the sudden stiffness of his companion, Azuma's smile widened. He knew what it was and he would make this girl in front of him be bothered.

"Do not worry, it's ordinary to see them that way…" he paused to look at her.

"You know…couple." He succeeded to his plan.

_Yeah…couple._ She whispered and tried to look at him. "If you don't have any more order, I'll be going now."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Stupid woman with her senseless ranting…disturbing my sleep." Len muttered while walking upstairs. _What happened when I'm sleeping?_

"Len!" someone called.

Len halted, realizing whom voice was it. He composed himself before meeting the person. "Good morning grandfather, what is it you wanted?"

"Oh! Son, why don't you greet this young woman beside me first?"

_Why do I have to? _"What are you doing here?" one delicate brow rose. He was overly annoyed this morning and of course as always because of a certain girl. Now, this person in front of him would certainly add to his daily nuisance too.

"Len, don't be so rude. Nami will be staying here for a while. Her parents have some business trip in Bangkok and they expected you to accompany her until they return."

"And why it should be me?"

"Nami-dear suggested since you've been kind to her ever since."

_I'm not! _"I'm aware that I'm not what you think Ms. Amou, so excuse me, I have far important matters than this."

Nami pouted and dismally looked at Mr. Shouzaburou. She knew it will turn out like this thus she made a _**plan b**_.

"Len, accompany her instead in her room and you may take your leave." Mr. Shouzaburou firmly instructed as he spun to Nami. "Dear, you can go now." He smiled.

The girl evilly clung to Len's arm and cuddled closer to him. "Let's go, honey!"

"Don't call me honey."

"Come on! Don't be shy, Len-darling."

They were going to begin their route when Nami stopped and raised her head. "Hi!" she sneakily muttered.

"Good morning, Miss Nami." Kahoko managed to smile and bowed her head. Nonetheless when those golden orbs met his ones, she scowled, sustaining her walk as if nothing had occurred.

"Good Morning Mr. Shouzaburou!" the two heard her muttered.

"She's an interesting specimen." Nami chuckled but abruptly faded when Len pulled his arm from her grasp.

She curled her lips asking why he did that.

"You're slow, can you be more capable on walking."

_Heck with that __**annoyance**__, what did I do to her now? I should be mad at her for waking me up._ He clenched his teeth as he sneaked a look at the crimson headed.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

**Authoress' Corner:**

_**Dance with Kahoko-**__The first one is Azuma, next is Kazuki, Kaji then Ryoutarou and last is Len._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hay!"

For the third time Kahoko made another sigh while helping Manami in the kitchen chores.

Her fair headed friend stared at her, worried. "Kaho, if you don't feel like helping its ok, Try to take a rest you seem distress this past days."

"I'm fine Manami, It's just… no it's nothing," Kahoko cut as she sustained her works.

"Kaho-nee!" a little voice screech, echoing in the whole kitchen.

Kahoko turned around to welcome that person. "What is it, Shoko-chan?"

The girl recoiled as if shying away. "A-am A-Ane wants to see you Kaho-nee."

Kahoko strode where she was and smiled. "I'll be there soon. I have to help Manami-nee for our lunch first." She patted her head.

Little Shoko sheepishly smiled then gave a nod.

Moments later Kahoko approached the two siblings which by that time were in the garden.

Nami saw her. "Ah! There you are Kaho, can you get me juice, it's kinda hot in here," she said, fanning her hand to quench the heat.

"What? You should have told Shoko earlier!"

"It's too bothersome for my little sister."

_Bother your face. _Kahoko snickered.

"Did you say something?" Nami looked over her shoulder.

"No, nothing, what do you want?"

"Orange will be fine."

Kahoko scorned as she transferred her attention to the little girl. "Shoko-chan, do you want to come with me?"

The girl gazed back to her sister as though asking for permission and back to Kahoko. Nami made an abrupt approval in which the little kid accepted in delight.

"Let's go Shoko-chan," Kahoko invited holding the girl's hand.

When they returned they saw Nami nagging Len again. Both of girls sighed, somehow pitying the lad.

"Miss Nami, here's your juice." Kahoko placed the beverage on the side table.

Nami darkly glanced at her "I'm so sorry Kaho, I changed my mind…I'm not thirsty anymore."

Kahoko tried to restrain herself. _Calm down Kaho, you've been undergoing this for quite some time now. You can cope with it._

"O-ok, **Nami**. We will be having our lunch soon." Kahoko clenched her teeth. Keeping those balled hands away from the roguish woman.

"Sure, we will be there." Nami looked at her prey. "Neh, Len darling…?"

Kahoko's brows twitched. "I'll be leaving you now with your _darling._" Kahoko spun around together with Shoko.

They started their lunch in which Kahoko and Nami never ended their activity whereas Nami kept on instructing Kahoko to do this and that.

"I hate this, I can't take her anymore!" she yelled while moving on the second floor.

She paused, hearing a faint sound coming from the place she knew that was always locked. _I thought Manami said it's locked?_ She mulled, walking where the sound coming.

It became louder and louder but the sound never hurting her ears but rather making her at peace.

She halted arm-length from an oak door; she grabbed the knob and turned it. Her eyes met someone she didn't expect it to be.

"H-hi!"

The sound stopped, same bullion eyes seized at her standing stance. "K-Kahoko? What are you doing here?"

"Ryoutarou-kun, you're playing…?"

Ryoutarou rubbed his nape. The very most he wanted to hide was unexpectedly been revealed. "Well, yeah. It's been a long time since I last play the piano."

"It's beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Your music…it's beautiful." Kahoko commented with her heartening smile. "It is so relaxing, the sound is synchronized, every note blends with each other. It feels somehow longing … It's strange —" she paused. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is—"

Ryoutarou chuckled. "It's nocturne E-flat major."

"Hmn?"

"It's Fredric Chopin's composition. I always play it when I was a kid."

"Really? Was he the poet of the piano? He really deserves to be one. His music is like a poem with rhyme." Kahoko openly stated.

Ryoutarou looked at her, surprised. "How did?"

Kahoko sneered and cooed. "My former teacher is a music enthusiast. She keeps on telling us about older musician."

"Ah, I see." Ryoutarou smiled.

"So…who taught you?"

His smiled faded as he avoided her gaze. "Aunt Misa…"

Eyes significantly grew bigger. "I'm so sorry…" she stammered.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked instead.

Kahoko glanced at him before she weakly smiled. "Seriously?"

"Sure, why not? Come, I'll teach you."

"T-Thanks."

Ryoutarou stood from his seat and allowed Kahoko to sit there. "Why don't you familiarize first with the notes?" Ryoutarou began, leaning forward to press some notes.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Ryoutarou looked at her.

"For asking…I know I should not be asking that things, especially that you—"

Ryoutarou grunted "Kahoko, it's all in the past, we can't change anything."

They continued their piano lesson for a while. Kahoko doesn't have any idea what was majors and minors was, even what was abcd's connection to do-re-mi. Instead of giving her a long lecture Ryoutarou decided to play another piece for her.

"I suppose I'll agree with Len." He mocked between laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so dense."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"No, I won't consider it."

"Hush, Ok, I'll play for you." Ryoutarou laughed and sat beside Kahoko.

He began with soft heavy notes and followed by smooth low notes as both tone blended and harmonized with the fluttering of his fingers to the ivory keys. Time to time he would just use the heavy notes then back to the low ones.

His music was calmer with passion engulfing the music more. Kahoko smiled, closing her eyes to feel the music's true intended.

"Wow, that's beautiful! What is it?" Kahoko asked after the piece.

"It's Salut D'amour of Edward Elgar. So how do you find it?"

"It's so sweet…" Kahoko looked at him. "Really it is."

"You're right. Well for a girl, it's sweet. Elgar dedicated it to his girl."

"Yeah, so sweet." They both chuckled afterwards.

"Thanks."

"And why do you suddenly thank me?" Ryoutarou inquired.

"If you only know, that girl drives me nuts again." She huffed, folding her arm to prepare a sulk stance. "Good thing you play for me."

Ryoutarou chuckled. "She and Shoko are the daughters of grandfather's colleagues."

"Yeah, she said that to me."

"And their company is the top three to the largest company here. Well, Hasegawa is the first and the second one is kinda well-built as well. I forgot the name." Ryoutarou laughed as he forgot the name of the second company.

"Sugoi! Perhaps since that girl is overly pampered that's why she is so full of herself. Aren't you get ticked at her sometimes?"

"It's ok. We've been used with her pompous character ever since, especially Len. I suppose he grew tired of avoiding her. You'll cope with her too. _Hope so._" Ryoutarou ridiculed.

"It's unfair, why does that _haughty guy_ never paid more attention when she's nagging him but when I simply look at him he will start ranting."

_Another nickname for him ei! _"Like I said he grew tired. Everyone will if we're in his position. It all started when we're just nine." Ryoutarou walked to the window and scrutinized the view.

"It was a big party in the mansion. Grandfather's colleagues were invited as well with Nami's parents. If I could still remember she is the most outstanding back then." Ryoutarou paused to stifle some laughter.

"And why?"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Stupid people, I'm not weird. Mother said I look wonderful." Little Nami sobbed in the corner. Many children were making fun of her clothes. She was not to blame nevertheless. Her mother compelled her to wear a pink, full of sequins clothes.

She gazed at her side to see the blue haired boy, staring at her with impassiveness. "What are you looking at, go ahead laugh, mock me more."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm weird…." She hiccupped.

"There's nothing unusual with your clothing."

The little girl's façade lit. "Y-you don't find it weird? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Well, yes, it's not. And why should I laugh, there's nothing funny about it."

Little Len was not easily impressed in his surrounding, he consider everything as dull. However Nami took it seriously and seemed she misinterpret his tediousness.

"Really?" she muttered with those shimmering blue eyes. "Y-You're the first one to say it…" she stared at him. _He's so cute, he looks like a prince. He tried to make me feel better. _"Thanks."

"You don't have to."

_Oh! So down to earth. _"I-I think…I like you!"

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"What? That's it? How weird," Kahoko complimented. "I thought, they both—"

"No, I doubt it. Len will _fall_ for her, not in a million years!"

"So rude!"

"Well, ever since that party, she didn't leave Len alone though how he hated people following him. Do you know she tried to _confess _to him so many times, not to mention in front of us."

Kahoko pouted unintentionally. "That girl has the guts. Why does Len-san never reciprocate her feeling? They seem to know each other very well."

_Who will not… it appears wherever Len goes that girl follows._ "I don't know. We're not that close. Try asking him instead." He mocked.

"Shut up." she hit his arm. "I have to go. Manami must be looking for me." She stood up and bid goodbye.

"Bye Kaho…."

Kahoko closed the door and turned around but just to see another form blocking her way.

"Will you mind?"

Her brow twitched.

"What are you doing here?" the person went on.

"It has none of your concern." She walked, somehow using his words felt well.

"Yes it is. You just told nonsensical things about me when I'm not around, I have some concern in that matter."

Kahoko paused. "How did…? You're eavesdropping, aren't you?"

Len gave her a start respond but hid it in his impressive stoic mask. "I'm not!"

"Denial!" Kahoko completely altered the topic. "So how did you know?"

"I heard it." He averted her stare, knowing how his eyes could be _so _readable in her perception. "What are you doing with Ryoutarou anyway?"

"He's teaching me how to play the piano."

"That's preposterous, _you_ learning to play piano…" his face was impassive yet his word was sarcastic. "I'm certain you can't even produce a simple note."

"I can!" Kahoko breathed. "I must say Ryoutarou-kun is far better than you are. He knows how to appreciate music rather than you!"

Len's forehead crumpled threefold, he narrowed his eyes. "Don't compare me with that guy."

"Why, is it because he is outshining you?"

"No, because we're different. I have my own perspective regarding music and he obviously has none. "

"Why did you say that?" Kahoko asked.

"Teaching a _dense _like you is such a _**despicable**_ view."

"As if I'm going to ask help from you, never." Kahoko fumed in anger.

"Well, I'm surely will **never help** you."

"Fine!" Kahoko stomped away.

_Bothersome, why did I let myself waste another time with her. _Len shook his head and continued on his walk. He should have gotten to his room earlier if he was not eavesdropping. Len halted. _I'm not eavesdropping, I just heard it._

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_Why does Len-san never reciprocate her feeling? _Kahoko shook her head, up until now, her head screaming the same statement all over again. She sighed. _Certainly he is too egoistic to care. _She hissed.

School days started and now it's time to look for their test results. How she hoped she at least got a good grades.

"Kahoko what's with the grumpiness?" Manami asked after class.

"Manami, I failed history!"

"Oh! Shoot, Ms. Akane's class? Oh! You done it Kaho, you know she got an eye on you."

"Yes, I know what will I do?"

Manami cupped her chin and prepared her thinking position. "This is bad. She already warned you that she'll tell Mr. Shouzaburou about your performance."

Kahoko nodded, her hands were shaking beneath the test paper.

"Speaking of Mr. Shouzaburou, why is he here?" Manami glanced over Kahoko.

"Manami-chan…." Kahoko muffled.

"Oh! Manami, Kahoko, is something wro—"

"Mr. Shouzaburou, I'm very sorry I failed history! I promise I won't do that again," Kahoko squeaked without stopping.

Mr. Shouzaburou just stared at her. Eyes grew wider and jaw quite parted. "Kaho-dear, **even you?**"

His statement made Kahoko to think twice.

"W-wait, what do you mean even me? There's another?"

"Yes, there is. And both of you need to meet me on my office." Trailed by a very silky voice.

Kahoko, Manami and Mr. Shouzaburou glanced at him.

"Mr. Akihiko it's nice meeting you." Mr. Shouzaburou greeted when they got to the office.

"Nice meeting you as well Mr. Hasegawa. You know by now why you are here."

The old man nodded.

"This two young people have failed their respective subjects. Although it was not vital you have to take this seriously." Akihiko paused, laying his hand at the table. "We decided to give them another retake since their other grades are quite imposing. It'll be two days after. I suppose, this given date is enough for them to prepare."

After saying those words Akihiko dismissed them.

In their way home, Mr. Shouzaburou talked to Kahoko.

"Dear, you have to review for your examination. You may ask the other for your aid." Mr. Shouzaburou said and turned to another.

"Son, this is quite bothersome in your part. You've been excelling your study ever since but what do you find so difficult with this simple subject? Try to talk to Ryoutarou for your problem."

"I wish not to seek help from him."

Mr. Shouzaburou massaged his temples. The kid was being conceited again. "Then who will?"

"It's much better if they help each other," Manami suggested.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"I know the Ryoutarou is good in cooking but it seems he has no time to spare because of his soccer practice. And the only person I know besides Ryoutarou that knows how to cook is Kahoko." Manami went on.

"What about me? I need to review my lessons too." Kahoko pried.

"Well, sorry Kaho, I can't help you because of our meetings. You may ask Azuma-san or Kazuki but if I were you, I'll choose the topnotch when it comes to European history and you know who it is. Len can help you there." She smiled.

"Wait…but…" _I hate him! _Kahoko's forehead furrowed.

"Very well said Manami, it's much better. Kahoko, teach Len, and son, help Kahoko. Problem solved, exam to go!" Mr. Shouzaburou closed.

"I won't ever help that dense girl."

"I won't either help a good-for-nothing, don't-even-know-how-to-cook lad."

"That supposedly the purpose of teaching… to learn," Len shot back.

"Very well, so Len already agreed."

"Wait, I didn't say I agreed."

"You said that you want to learn."

"Yes I want to, but not with the help of that dense girl."

"Oh! As if I will surely help you…" Kahoko murmured.

"Enough!" Mr. Shouzaburou cut their words. "This is a serious matter. I won't let any of you to fail another subject. If helping each other is the only solution, then be it. No buts…no complaints. It will just make your problem worst. If you failed, you know it will end up teaching each other again, so if you want to distance, try to cooperate this time."

"Bu—"

"Eh…just this time being…" Mr. Shouzaburou stated firmly.

The car stopped at mansion and Mr. Hasegawa and Manami went out, leaving the two all problematic.

"Your discussion will start tomorrow," Mr. Shouzaburou muttered before completely left them.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Early in the morning Kahoko prepared the things they needed in their little cooking lesson. It was not in her accord she would coincide but _for the sake of Mr. Shouzaburou, _she contemplated…she will. Len went afterwards.

"Good morning Len-san," she greeted which he kindly responded with a nod.

_That's new, much better than glare. _Kahoko mused and proceeded to their lesson.

She got the knife and supposedly the bowl when Len did the same thing. By chance her hand grazed on his. It seemed bolt somehow trailed in her hand that moment.

"Hey! What are you going to cook?" came by a loud voice.

Too surprised with the commotion, Kahoko threw the knife, not even bothered where it could fly off. It landed millimeters away from Kazuki's pastel cheek, some green locks dropped dead on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kazuki-san!" Kahoko raced at the lad.

"What's wrong with you? You're going to kill me…" Kazuki yelled and ran.

_It's an accident. _Kahoko shook her head and spun to where her companion was. It seemed he was in his trance as he backed few steps when she moved forward.

Kahoko scowled. "I'm not going to kill you!" she screamed.

Len grunted. _One wrong move and this is the last of me. _He gazed at her with indifference. "I'm waiting for your instruction girl."

"First." Kahoko raised her hand.

"What?"

"Call me in my proper name and second…I'm your sensei for the day, you'll do what I tell you."

Len brows twitched, setting himself to retort when Kahoko stopped him. "No, retorting."

After a while…

"Why can't you do it right! You need to crack a small portion on the egg and not break it in the bowl."

"If you just explained it properly then I wouldn't have misinterpret it."

Kahoko sighed. She needed lots of patience this time. "Here, let me help you."

She held his hand, assisting him in how to do it. "See, isn't it easy." She smiled.

Len just stared at her, bewildered. His lacked of response made Kahoko to peek at him.

"Is something the matter Len-san?"

The lad blinked twice before shaking his head. What's got into him all of the sudden. He mentally slapped himself before focusing in their activity. "What's next?" he nonchalantly queried.

"Ah! Can I help you darling?" Nami disrupted at the door.

Kahoko reserved herself not to care as she fixed her attention at the vegetables. Chopping it mercilessly as it appeared more outrageous than Len's work by now.

"No!"

Both Kahoko and Nami dragged their head elsewhere.

"Kazuki-nii, what is it?" Nami asked.

"She's dangerous, don't go near her," he stated dragging Nami away.

Kahoko sulked more, racing to where they were.

"I won't do th—" she tripped _stupid vegetable. _Knowing her fall, she closed her eyes however just to open it again as it seemed she was not actually inclining and one arm wrapped around her waist.

Her breathing deepened in unison with a warm respire fondled her cheek down to her neck.

"That's close…" his voice stirred her out from trance.

After the long pause between them, the lad never freed her but rather tightened his hold and closing the gap between. Kahoko's face turned redder

She gulped "L-L-Len-san…y-you can let go of me now…." She gently muttered.

As if it was a bolt of lightning, Len distanced in speed, his usual pale cheeks ever so slightly hued pink.

Kahoko swiveled to gaze at him.

"I-I'm so—" he paused before his expression turned tough. Glare flashed in his eyes. "You stupid woman!" he began.

"H-hey, you don't have to…." Kahoko trailed off when she realized his look. It was something uncanny for him.

"You almost stab yourself, what will you do if _I'm not here_?"

"I-I'm sorry." she blinked.

Len sighed rubbing his temples as though doing it calmed him. "Let's just continue," his voice suddenly softened. _I don't want somebody to get hurt in front of me again…_

Kahoko gaped at him… did she hear it right? She shook her head…it must be her imagination; she decided to sustain their works instead.

The awkward silent remained in both of them. No one bother to talk, up to the last minute they had for cooking.

Kahoko initiated the last discussion.

"We're finish, isn't it easy?" she tried to be cheery.

The lad nodded the last reply and left her alone.

"Let's try if they'll like your cooking."

Her statement made Len to paused and frowned at her. "Not in the slightest you will embarrass me again, Hino."

"Shocks, it's not embarrassing, it taste nice they will love this." She countered.

The lad moved where she was and stole the platter.

"Hey give that back to me!" Kahoko complained but Len raised his hand in which Kahoko couldn't reach.

"Very funny, don't make fun of me. I know I'm not that tall."

"I'm aware of that…." Len muttered leaving Kahoko.

"Mr. Shouzaburou!" Kahoko shouted when she saw the old man. Len stopped; he knew what will happen next. "We're finish cooking, mind trying it?"

"Sure dear, where is it?"

"Since you're tall, you can get it from Len-san he doesn't want to give it to me." Kahoko pouted.

Mr. Shouzaburou laughed and signaled for his grandson to near them. "Son, let's see if you improve."

Reluctant but there was no other option. Len obeyed his grandfather, scowling at the girl as though he could kill her by doing so.

"It's not bad at all," Mr. Shouzaburou complimented.

"See, I told you so." Kahoko smiled but immediately faded when she saw his weird expression again. Was it possible she can only see his restrain sentiments?

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The day ended. It was part of their negotiation that Len will tutor her every night since she has many chores to do every day.

Kahoko grabbed her belongings and went towards Len's room. The door opened before she could knock.

"Hi!" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's my turn, you need to tutor me." Her eyes were fluttering between the words.

"It's obvious that you're tired, let's start tomorrow."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine Len-san. Besides I have to teach you tomorrow."

Len examined her, arching a brow nonetheless he allowed her to come in.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he was leaving.

"I'll be back soon."

Kahoko shrugged and opted to sit in his bed. She stared at the ceiling. It was blue, blue like the sky. For further scrutinizing of the ceiling she slightly rested in the bed.

"So cute…It looks like it's actually a sky!" she commented, raising her hands as if reaching for it. Her eyes were closing until she fell asleep.

The door creaked open. "Hino, I'm sorry I—"

Len sighed and drew nearer to her. "_What will I do to you?_"

He lifted her up to place in the middle of the bed and pulled the blanket to drape on her.

Kahoko mumbled seemingly resemble to _thank you_ before twisting at the side. Len sighed once more and by chance, brushed the crimson strands blocking her face before walking to the couch to make himself comfortable the least.

He grabbed the book he supposedly be using for their lesson and read it instead. Not until tiredness crawled to his psyche as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When she opened her eyes, her vision met a different ceiling. It was blue and she knew to whom room having such paint.

She snapped up, dizzying herself with her abrupt movement.

"_I fell asleep…here?"_

She roamed the place but just to see him in the couch.

"_He seems not comfortable in his position._" Who would be?

Kahoko walked to where he was. He was holding a book. "_It seems he fell asleep while reading. I'd done it again._"

Kahoko knelt and grabbed the book, "I'm sorry."

Too focused to the book, she hadn't notice a hand held the back of her head as it towed her up to him. The weight made her to grasp on his sleeves as she leaned on his chest.

"You should be," came by his voice to her ear.

It became her cue to push him away as his warm breath touched her skin. Her heart bubbled beneath her peculiar breathing and face hued uncontrollably.

Heavy-lidded eyes stared at her. It appeared he was still half-awake in his form. Mind still clouded as he brought his hand to her cheek, giving delicate caresses on the patches blush.

"I—I'm terribly sorry…kinda exhausted and fell asleep, sorry for bothering you…I really don't mean to do that—"

He leaned forward.

Kahoko's eyes morphed like a saucer, her blush worsened in which obviously his fault.

The seeming seconds turned eternity on her watch. She froze despite the warm lips pressed against hers, exact five ticks in the clock he let her go. Eyes remained dull.

Kahoko dragged her hand to where those lips had touched. "Wha-why…why d-did you do that?" she stammered.

He responded by leaning closer to her, resting his head at the crook of her neck, eyes close, and mind drifted back to dream world. As though Kahoko had a different interpretation, her fainting flush bloomed. "KYAAH!"

Soft snores overtook by the loud squeal.

She distanced and easily attached her harmful hand on his face, leaving a flush mark on it.

"OUCH!"

"Y-you…perv!" she said, throwing as many things she could grab.

"H-Hey…stop it!"

"Stupid…stupid!"

"Stop! What did I do to you?" Len retaliated.

Kahoko paused, flashing her dubious eyes at him. "You fool, liar…what do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" Len brow raised, he crossed his arms and glanced at her. "I didn't do anything!"

"You did!"

"And what is it, then?" Len glared.

"Y-You…You…" Kahoko's face glowed. "Eh…you did_ it_, you should know."

"Are you that dense? I said I don't know."

"So… you're sleeping back then…how absurd." Kahoko snorted.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I should be the one complaining and not you. Do you know how my bones ache by now? "

"It's not my fault you stupidly sleep in the couch... your room is so huge you can simply make a makeshift bed at the floor." _Why didn't you go to your __**darling**__ instead? _She mumbled the latter.

Len's forehead crumpled but he managed to calm himself to avoid any further predicament. The girl had the guts to say it despite of it was obviously her entire fault.

"_Annoyance, _will you stop babbling…and will you mind brushing your teeth before conversing to anyone."

Kahoko's fury extended. "Why you! My breath is perfectly fine for your information. How dare you to say that I'm bad breath."

"I didn't say it, you say it." Len folded his arms.

"Eeeh! You're terrible!" Kahoko shouted.

"Mind lowering your voice."

"And why? I can do whatever I want," she retaliated.

"Because you're in my room and the others might hear you," he insipidly uttered.

Kahoko shrank back and as if knowledge brought back her sanity. "A-ah! Meet me at the kitchen for cooking lesson….later." she turned away but paused the second later. "I still haven't forgiven you about earlier."

"Whatever I did earlier like what you are fretting about, I assume, your senseless ranting is to blame."

"I'm apologizing."

"Maybe you're too loud and not actually apologizing."

"Maybe if you just open your eyes wider and NOT sleep talking then it would not have happened." She didn't wait for his retort as she left the room in rather quick pace.

Her shaky fingers frantically combed her hair. _Sheesh, my face is so warm._

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Kahoko prepared herself, managing multitasking to accomplish her daily routine. When she went downstairs she saw Len waiting for her.

Suddenly, dryness overcome her throat, she gulped though it was difficult. She looked away.

"So-so let's begin then."

The lad nodded and followed her.

"You seems so quiet today, aren't you going to retort, retaliate or anything?"

Len ignored her.

"Ok if that's what you want, it's about time you realize what you did earli—"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you. My back hurts so badly and before I could do something inhumane, it's better to shut my mouth. I cared nothing to whatever you're talking about."

"You—"

"And for you as well…shut up!"

Kahoko made a face. "Ok, I won't speak anymore but since this is the last time I'll teach you. I'll let you cook whatever you want."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you."

"I'm not worrying."

_Whatever. _Kahoko rolled her eyes before sustaining to watch him.

At first he did it according to what she taught. He became absorbed with her lecture despite of their often arguments. Not until…

"No, not like that," Kahoko interrupted. "It's alright but it's much better if you cut it smaller," she said, pointing at the carrots.

She held his hand in which she realized doing so made the teaching easy. Len followed her.

"You know, _I will be happy_ if you will pass the exam, so let's do our best Len-san."

_Happy…?_

Kahoko gazed at him when he stopped.

His molten eyes fixed at her and as their vision met Kahoko could see the eyes she often sees these days.

The coldness was out and it seemed it was so warm; it gave much emotion that Kahoko couldn't pin down as her eyes were captive with its spell. They remained their stares.

One wrong move otherwise they would start all over again.

"_Danger zone_, are you really trying to kill me?"

"I said I'm sorry…and enough with the _nicknames_, I have one and it's Kaho…Ka-ho."

Kahoko ran to the living room to fetch Manami and back to the lad. She accidentally grazed his finger with the knife. Kahoko grunted, taking note to focus on what she was cutting and not to elsewhere.

After the commotion had calmed down, Kahoko opted to finish their activity. "It's already done. It's a waste if we don't finish this."

Len hadn't had the chance to complain. He was too engaged with his rage and to the injury in his hand.

Kahoko miserably glanced at him. "Let me look at that cut," she said and grabbed his hand over again.

"It's not that deep it will heal in no time." She smiled, by chance, she messed up his hair.

If she was paying more attention she might notice Len flushed.

After some time the meal was finished.

"Great, you're finished, now tasting time." Kahoko got a mouthful of the cuisine.

She turned to Len and gave him thumbs up. "You pass, all you need to do is practice…practice….practice," she sang while smiling.

"I won't have done it, not because of you."

"It's…n-no…no-thing…I-I mean…Anou…" she lowered her head from embarrassment.

"Thank you…."

She trailed her view at him and seemed by the look of her expression she possibly couldn't believe it.

Her face turned red. _H-he…smiled. _Her head trying to process it to her mental block state, but it appeared she was head over heels with her thought.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The day ended as another tutor time for Kahoko. At first, she was hesitant to approach him however shock hit her full force, the lad initiated the talk.

"Do you want to pass the exam or what?" Len queried, annoyed.

Kahoko was tongue-tied, she nodded in alternative.

Drowned in her own thought, she hadn't realized where they were routing. She raised her head as she noticed. "Is it ok to study there? The library is much better."

"No, Onisan and his classmates are using it," Len responded not looking at her.

O shape formed on her lips indicating her consideration, she looked at the hallway as well before another idea misted to her mind. She paused. "What about the other library?"

Len scowled at her. _Too many questions, why don't she shut up instead_? "Grandfather prepared it for his business associates for tomorrow."

"Yeah, right. Living room is a _**good idea**_." Kahoko scratched her head. Without a doubt, she looked stupider this time.

If it wasn't for his controlled emotion, he would laugh at her. Although a smile skidded to his lips but also, in a fraction of time it vanished.

"…For stop bothering me if you fell asleep again," he went on.

Kahoko pouted but let it passed since it was her fault after all. Though, how could she possibly believe he was sleeping back then?_ Sleeping? I don't believe you! _Kahoko mentally screamed.

She sat in the carpet while Len brought the books they needed. Kahoko tried to distance but it seemed the lad had a different plan, he sat beside her.

"C-can you m-move a little."

Len grunted and stepped a few inch away. "Is this fine with you?" he said somehow complaining.

Kahoko nodded and looked away.

"We need to focus on your weaknesses since we don't have enough time to review all. So what is it?" Len probed.

Kahoko twitched a bit before lowering her head to the possible low it could do. "A-a…"

"Let me guess, everything?"

Kahoko shrank in her seat and if possible, the floor ate her.

Len massaged his temples. Indeed, this girl was his personal headache. "Ok, I suppose we're going to do this the entire night."

"_The Germanic barbarians were divided mainly into Goths, Burgundians, Vandals, Alemanni, Bavarians, Langobards, Franks, Angles, Saxons, and Frisians._"

Len began as he tried to explain everything his notes have. From the thirty-year war which is the battle between Protestants and Catholics up until to Mussolini and Hitler's time. Kahoko was simply staring at him, nodding and responding if needed.

Time to time she would smile when he would stare back. Len ignored it at first but it seemed she was not planning to stop, his patience drained off. "Will you stop doing that…." he protested.

Kahoko tilted her head. "Why?"

He averted her stare and retaliated "Just don't do things if it's not necessary."

"There's nothing unnecessary in smiling, I'm pleased."

"Hn?"

"You don't reprimand me, although I presume you should be. It's kinda weird." She pouted.

For so many times that day, that tough expression he has, melted to gentleness. His eyes softened, ever so lightly staring at her infantile look.

"It's unnecessary since you can understand the lesson very well. Why should I reprimand you?"

_I-Is that the first…compliment…_Kahoko's heartbeat hitched.

"Let's continue…." Len cut her inattentiveness. Her stares were distracting him, if they would manage to stop arguing they could end earlier.

However they'd been awake until the wee hour of the next day. Kahoko, who has busier time than him, was overcome by her fatigue. She leaned her head at his shoulder in which Len hadn't prepared of.

He startlingly spun his view at her. "Hino?"

She didn't move but remained sleeping. Len sighed, calming himself before bringing the book back in the table. His right hand rested at the back of her head as he leaned too. "_Sleep well…._"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_The time of their examination came. Crimson headed girl came running in the hallway, one hand carrying the seeming result of her exam._

_She spun to the roof top in which, the other said he was there._

_She opened the door to see him scrutinizing the whole view of Seiso._

_"Len-san!" she shouted. Len glanced at her._

_"What do you wa—?" He trailed off_

_One form went closer to him. "Thank you Len-san!"_

_Kahoko tiptoed as she hugged him. What did I do?_

_"Hino…."_

_Kahoko glanced at him._

_Silence gushed in the whole surrounding, leaving two unfortunate souls all taken. W-what did I do? Kahoko's eyes grew bigger, gazing at his same bullion ones._

_Her heart started to roar, red shades going crazy on her cheeks. She felt like melting…melting in embarrassment._

_His hand trailed to her back, giving a fresh robust red on her hued cheeks. She held her breath, bit by bit the hair at the back of her neck raised as tendrils of current running through her spine from where that hand rested._

_"Y-You're welcome?" Somehow his voice was uncertain, it must be a statement but he ended it as a question._

_Kahoko stepped back in which he kindly let her go. She bowed her head, avoiding his gaze before she swept out there._

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I'm going to die!" Kahoko swirled her head sideways, as though her whole head was boiling.

Manami glanced at her friend and asked. "Hey! Are you ok? What do you mean you're going to die?"

Kahoko snapped from her reverie and blushed. "I-it's nothing!" she muttered.

"Oh! Come on Kaho, you're no good at lying."

"I'm not!"

"Sheesh, is something happened earlier?"

"T—"

"I see, so is that what you're fretting about?" Manami cut Kahoko's.

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"So you have something to share to me then."

"N-no, I don't have!"

"Don't be denial Kaho-chan." Manami fanned her hands.

"I—"

"Kaho-chan!" Two voices said in unison.

Kahoko and Manami looked where it came from.

A girl with a short brown hair came waving her hand at them while the other one was leaning at the Hasegawa's huge gate.

"Mio-chan! Nao-chan. What are you doing here?" Kahoko ran to them.

"Nao and I just want to know if you're ok," Mio said and hugged her best friend.

"Can't breathe!" Kahoko chuckled. "I'm ok Mio, I should be worrying to your hug more. Can't breathe."

"Oops sorry, Kahoko. Where's your car?"

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"The car which will bring us to the mansion? The so eye-dropping so expensive—mmm."

Nao prevented Mio to talk more. "What she is trying to say is how we can get to the house without it."

"Easy, we're gonna walk." Manami butted, pointing to the road to emphasize her word.

Kahoko nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!"

After half an hour they reached the very main door.

"Kaho, this is insane, how can you take such distance." Mio panted, leaning at Nao for support.

"It's a habit of us to walk every Friday, sorry about that," Manami apologized and ushered the visitors in. "Welcome to Hasegawa's mansion! Feel at home," she muttered and left to get some snacks.

"Shoot, this place is so huge!"

Both girls gaped at every extravagant the house has. It seemed gawking was still insufficient, Mio walked steps farther. "Sugoi!"

Kahoko ushered them to the living and excused herself to aid Manami. The two friends waited in silent.

When they went back, Mio approached them; eyes sparkling with what Kahoko hated the most.

"I didn't know this place is _**packed with good stuffs**_."

"Yeah, the furniture here came from the different part of the world. It took millions of cash to acquire one," Manami explained as though she knew what Mio was implying.

Kahoko shook her head, she knew better.

"No, I know this place is not worth my life but…" Mio turned to Kahoko. "Heck, Kahoko, you didn't tell us there are cute guys living here!" Mio squealed.

"Mio, please, restrain yourself!" Nao chided.

"Yeah! Yeah, Kaho-chan I have so many things to ask…." Mio tagged Kahoko as they both sat in the couch.

Manami and Nao looked at each other and grunted. _Friends, _they muttered but followed the two.

"O—oh! Kaho…so who among them you like? Your favorite."

"Huh?"

"I know it's hard just give me one! Pretty please." Mio glanced at Manami.

The girl glinted a smile and went along. "Yeah Kahoko, who among them you like?"

"It's unfair, you're here as well why is it all me?" Kahoko pouted.

"Sheesh, I treat them like my brothers, we've been together for a long time remember." Manami ridiculed with a chuckle. "So who? Is it Azuma-san?"

Kahoko stiffened and looked away.

"Kazuki-san?"

Her heartbeat hitched…

"Ryoutarou?"

_Stop it already! _Kahoko's head exclaimed.

"Or…"

She held her breathe…_No!_

"Excuse me…."

As though everything stopped in Kahoko's world, she froze.

"Hi! Len we're just having some girly bonding time. By the way meet Kahoko's friends," Manami said and pointed at the two.

Mio smiled with her fan-girl mode while Nao grunted.

"Hello," he muttered.

Kahoko remained on her own world. Recording the incident she least wanted to remember. Why she had to remember it at all time.

She glanced at the lad, tracing every expression he had until her sight landed at the dilemma of her mind.

Len gazed back, one brow raised.

She flushed and looked away. _Why do you have to remember it Kahoko! _She tapped her head.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I'm going now." Len bid goodbye and left.

The girls continued on their business not even knowing what their redhead friend suffering.

"Kahoko are you alright?" Nao at last noticed.

"I-I'm fine." Kahoko scratched her head.

"You know the series Yamato Nadeshiko?" Mio asked to Manami.

Manami chuckled "Sure! Really love the ending of it!"

"You watched?"

"Totally, especially when Kyohei-sama _kissed_ Sunako-chan!" They both agreed and laughed.

_K-Kiss! _Kahoko tapped her forehead.

_He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing the faint blush decked on it. He leaned forward, his lips brushed at the side of hers. She was simply noisy and he desired for a quiet sleep, if that would be the only solution he had, then be it. Is he really sleeping then? Perhaps the impulse drove him to do such._

_"Why is that annoying incident kept on nagging me?" _Kahoko hissed as she remembered the time she fell asleep in his room. _Though his lips…so soft…_Kahoko blushed and shook her head. _Erase…erase!_

"Kahoko, you're flushing!" exclaimed Manami

"I suppose she's thinking about someone."

"Nao! Even you? No I don't!" Kahoko's face worsened.

"You're so cute Kaho-chan!" Mio backed

"Ah!" Manami nodded. "So, do you by chance remember what happened this morning?"

Manami went on, talking about when she saw two certain people sleeping in the living room.

"It's not! It's not!"

"What is it?" Mio inquired

"You see, earlier…I saw Kaho—"

Kahoko jumped and latched her hand at Manami. "It's no big deal, don't ask it anymore Mio." Kahoko shot.

"Oh! Really, you said that before when you're hiding _Iikun_ from us."

Suddenly, Manami's strength boosted to a certain degree, she held Kahoko's hand and gazed at Nao. "Who is this Iikun?"

"He's actually Kahoko's boyfriend," Mio cackled while eating their forgotten snacks.

"No he's not! He is just my friend."

"Childhood friend was you said but we don't believe you."

"Stop it already," Kahoko pleaded.

The three laughed, mission accomplished if they must say. "We're just joking Kahoko, you're really easy to tease."

"Can somebody just kill me now?" Kahoko curled her lips.

"That won't be necessary." One heckled at the side.

"Mr. Shouzaburou, Ryoutarou-kun!"

"Yoh! Ryoutarou!" Nao waved.

"Hey!" he responded with a smile.

"I won't let anyone get killed in my house." Mr. Shouzaburou laughed. "Are you Kahoko's friend? Nice meeting you young ladies."

The two girls hurriedly stood and approached him.

"Yes sir, I'm Nao Kobayashi and this is…" Nao paused for Mio.

"A-ah! I'm Mio Takato sir," she startlingly introduced.

"Our apology if we have disturbed you." Nao bowed.

Mr. Shouzaburou gazed amusedly at them. He dropped his sight at Kahoko and back to the girls. "No, it's alright. Kahoko's friends are very welcome here. Why don't you stay for dinner as well?"

Kahoko together with Manami moved forward, gleaming in their delight at the two friends. Mio nodded in approval and sought for Nao's as well.

The black haired girl bobbed and faced the old man. "It's a pleasure for us sir."

"Please, enough with the formalities, you can call me Mr. Shouzaburou if you want to."

Mio smiled, somehow lessening the tense building inside her. "Y-yeah sir…I-I mean Mr. Shouzaburou."

The old man laughed once more. "I must say, you have good friends Kahoko."

"Yeah they are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~Len's POV~**

Another Saturday, how I like weekends but ever since this _annoyance_ came to our lives I consider weekends the worst.

Especially this very day, Grandfather invited _another_ stranger just to make us, at least be conscious to our health.

I woke up early, _as always _if I may add. I heard giggles, one from Hino the other from Manami but the other two were out of my awareness. I supposed its Hino's friends, what Manami said yesterday.

I grunted, girls in this house are bothersome. I decided to go out for a place where _no woman_ could be heard.

I paused, grandfather was approaching me.

"Len, why are you still in pajama?" I heard him asked.

"It's Saturday." I responded "And I'm not wearing my nightshirt anymore."

"You're so serious. Yes I know." Grandfather laughed "Didn't I tell you, you're going to play tennis this morning. I already arranged the court for all of you, Aoi is there already."

"And who is this Aoi you're talking grandfather?" I asked.

Grandfather chuckled and patted my shoulder. I frowned.

"He is the son of Mr. Kaji. He's studying at Seiso as well."

"Kaji-kun is here?" Hearing the voice made me frown more.

"Oh! Kahoko, Manami and young ladies, good morning," grandfather greeted.

I muttered a simple _morning_ before taking my leave when another hand grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she said.

"Why should I?" Why does she need to grab my arm then look away afterwards?

"You should because I said so," grandfather seconded.

"I rather practice than to waste my time."

"You're not going to waste your time Len-san. It's good for the health to exercise. And I suppose it is fun." She looked

I glanced at her but somehow she averted her gaze…AGAIN as blush formed on her cheeks. She looked amusing…wait what am I saying? I shook my head and forcefully hauled my arm away. I turned around.

"I'll go later if I want to."

I looked at her but just to see her smiling. I hated it; there was this certain effect on me whenever she smiles. I scowled before completely left.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

After practicing in about an hour, my shoulder and arm felt numb. I suddenly agree with grandfather…I really need to take some work out for a while. I changed my clothes and went to where I believed they were in.

I could hear giggles and laughter, hearing it made my head hurt.

I saw them.

"Hino-san you have to exert more force whenever you'll strike the ball, it can't even pass your court." This unknown _creature_ muttered. Is he that Aoi that grandfather was talking?

"Neh! Kaji-kun, this racquet is so heavy. Is there a simpler or lighter racquet I can use?"

"Stupid, it's the lightest of all. It is designed for woman you see. What do you want kiddie racquet," Amou pried.

I saw that pout again, she looks infantile whenever she does it.

"Sorry, I don't know. That is maybe the reason why I'm not onto sports."

"Enough, don't worry Hino-san, I'll teach you," Kaji muttered, approaching her.

I saw him, holding her hand. Is that the right way of teaching someone? I must say, I'm not athletic but tennis is been my pastime. Needless to say that the tennis court was built especially for us.

This guy is annoying. "If—"I paused.

"Hey! You don't need to be that close to her!" I heard another voice.

"Come on, this is the easiest way for her to learn."

"No, get your hands off her!"

"Ryoutarou-kun…Kaji-kun… please stop it," Hino interrupted.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

**~Normal POV~**

"Fine…." They both said in unison.

Kahoko felt relieve. "Y-You don't have to teach me Kaji-kun, Nao can help me instead." She walked away.

The two lads looked at each other, blazing gaze striking one another. Ryoutarou clenched his fist but remained on control, he sighed and followed Kahoko.

After some time of warming up, they all went to their respective courts. Though, Len didn't mingle with them but remained in the bench, watching their every move.

Kahoko grouped herself with Ryoutarou while in the other court were Nami and Kaji.

"Kahoko try to serve first," Ryoutarou said, trying to cheer her.

Kahoko rapidly shook her head along with her hands "No way, Ryoutarou-kun, I won't do that."

"You already have the ball, besides it's your time to practice."

"Neh?" Kahoko wryly nodded and stared at the other court. She gulped. _Here goes nothing._

She hit the ball and it landed at the other court, it was fine but not for Kaji. He returned the ball.

Kahoko panicked, running to reach the ball.

"Kahoko let me handle this." Ryoutarou surpassed her.

And he hit the ball...and she hit _something_.

"That was great, Kahoko," Mio complimented, cheering her friend after the game.

Manami went nearer and patted her shoulder. "Too bad, I feel sorry for your partner," she kidded shaking her head. "Tsk…tsk…"

"Manami-chan." Kahoko curled her lips and dropped her sight at Ryoutarou. She sulked more.

"Ryoutarou-kun, I'm so sorry!"

Ryoutarou gazed back with his wincing expression. "It's ok Kahoko, it's an accident." He brought his hand on his face. It seemed flaming and shattering at the same time.

"Huh! What was that?" Kaji guffawed.

"Kaji-kun, stop it already, i-it's an accident, I didn't mean it."

"Kahoko, you should use the racquet to hit the ball and not…hitting someone's…." Nami laughed. "Oh! Poor thing…I must say Ryoutarou has green hair but it's inappropriate to hit him straight on the face."

Nao pursed her lips but it availed nothing, laughs skidded out.

"Nao!"

"Sorry, Kahoko, it's just so amusing."

"How about another play?" Kaji asked, aimed his suggestion to Kahoko.

The lass looked back.

"So that no one get hurt again. Practice makes perfect Hino-san, you'll be better promise."

Kahoko agreed and went to the court again.

They began…yet again. She must be too dense, clumsy and _**dangerous**_ but she still could cope to what Kaji was instructing.

Not until, the lad's professional instinct outdo him. He hit the ball hard, making a swish sound when it landed on Kahoko's court. The girl panicked and hit the ball, throwing her racquet at the same time.

Surely whoever GOT hit was a goner. Unfortunately, it did hit someone. And that_ someone_ was what Kahoko desired not to hurt…AGAIN.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

**~Len's POV~**

_With the seven layers of hell_, I'm so far from her, why this stupid _thing_ did still reach me. Shoot, my head hurts,_ literally_.

I brought my hand to my head, a sting of electricity trailed down, making me wince in pain.

Bother…if _killing is legal_ I _swear_ I already done that earlier!

"L-Len-san!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Who do you think will be alright in what you did?" I shot back, trying to stand up.

I felt her hands on my arm, I glanced sideways.

"Let me help you."

I couldn't oppose, my head hurt so much, talking doubled the pain. I let her usher me to a certain place.

We ended in the garden near the tennis court. I sat in the chair as Hino the _annoyance_ got some icepack for me. _She should be._

"Sorry for waiting, here's the cold compress," she muttered and without a word pressed the ice on my head. I hissed but I'm too limp to retaliate.

"Danger-zone, do you have a grudge on me? Just say it…**now.**" I sounded demanding but I needed some answer.

Her hand on my head paused; she looked at me, apparently dubious. "No, I don't."

"You really are dangerous, I already distanced myself but somehow your misfortune still followed me."

"I'm not unlucky!"

"Well that's the problem, somehow the supposed _bad luck you should have_, jumps to me whenever you're near."

"If I could just distance from you… you're so bothersome, everyone around you are getting hurt…" Went on by my tactless mouth.

She remained quiet. Did I talk further? Shoot, am I become insensitive.

"Hino…" I paused. Surely I became insensitive, those golden eyes welled with tears.

"I'm not unlucky Len-san…_am I? Is that why my…my grandmother di—_"

I was agape for a moment but I managed to stop her from talking more. Now she's blaming herself for whatever happened to her life.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized to cut her words.

She melted in her stance as she sat at the vacant seat. She tried to smile once more. I remained my watch.

"I should not show such emotion, this is wrong. You should be the one who's complaining not me." She wiped the tears.

_She kept on doing that to hide those tears…behind that smile bury the loneliness she has. _I somehow wanted to pull her within my hold, but I kept on fighting not to.

"Aren't you getting tired of doing that?" I asked, curious to say.

"What?"

"Aren't you tired of holding those tears every time?"

"I don't want to cry…." Her voice cracked.

"Don't lie to me," I responded, _it was obvious._

"Sorry Len-san but I don't feel like crying or whatever, I'm going back, they must be waiting," she avoided my gaze and stood up.

She was lying; it's obvious she was hiding something. I didn't know what got into me…though I felt limp, I grabbed her hand.

"Len-san what—"

I hugged her.

"_What are you doing?_" I heard her asked. "Len-san…" her voice was so soft.

I could feel her hand resting over my chest, she gripped on my shirt; I tightened my hold on her, assuring that I wouldn't leave her this time.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "But…you don't have to act so brave…_you can cry now…._"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kahoko shouted inside her room. Her face flushed, mind scattered in her reminisce. _Why did I let my guard down…? Now he thinks I'm weak._

Kahoko turned to the window. _And with all the people…why Mr. Shouzaburou had to see it..._

"_What are you two doing here?" the old man muttered._

_The pair looked at him in haste, distancing at each other. Kahoko's face flamed in embarrassment while her counterpart merely looked impassively at his grandfather._

"_Why did you make Kahoko cry? Len this is intolera—" his words were intimidating but not his tone. It merely matched his common elated one._

"_N-no, it's not!" Kahoko waved her hands. "There's something went through my eyes, that's all." She lied._

_Mr. Shouzaburou snapped a smile. He's old but he knew what truth from lies is. "Really? I'm just curious, why does he have to hug you then…"_

"Why is all the embarrassing things happen to me because of _you_!" she paused.

Her door opened, a little form ran towards her bed and ducked itself.

Kahoko moved forward, accumulating to inspect who it was. She tugged the blanket, her eyes unceremoniously grew a bit, jaw hanged down as it form an o shape afterwards.

"So cute…" she cuffed her mouth. _Who is this little kid?_

"Darling where are you?" A voice muttered outside her room.

Kahoko jumped at the door and peeked in. _Who could that be? A guest?_

A form blocked her view as she crumpled her forehead before lifting her head at that person. Gasped literally escaped in her mouth, her eyes for that day grew another inch. "Whoa…h-hello, ma'am."

The lady sculpted in her elegance, fine pastel skin blended her sleeveless dress. Dark locks flowed silkily over her both shoulders up until her back.

The lady gazed back and nodded, seemingly her attention focused to her missing son.

Mr. Shouzaburou pried in. "I see, you seem to meet my little angel."

"Erh?" Kahoko looked sideways. She hadn't realized that the old man was behind the fine looking lady.

"Keiichi-darling, it's inapt to sleep in someone's room." the lady muttered.

"No, it's alright. He seems very sleepy. I'll look for him for a while." Kahoko volunteered.

Mr. Shouzaburou laughed. "Kahoko is good with kids, let her do it. Besides the flight is kind of tiresome, you have to take a rest as well."

"I suppose I should."

Kahoko smiled.

"By the way, Kanon, this is Hino Kaho—"

"Hino Kahoko, ma'am." Kahoko cut, bringing her right hand to her.

The lady chuckled. "Nice meeting you Kahoko-dear." She shook her hand.

"Are you Azuma-san's and the other's mother?" she asked, rather naively.

Kanon's laughter grew louder. "I believe I am…"

"Sugoi! No wonders they have the looks…" Kahoko paused, red hue swarming on her cheeks. "Anou…I mean, nice meeting you Kanon-san." She bowed.

"Kahoko, you can call me obachan if you want to."

"Really?"

"Of course, you didn't know but father always tells us about you."

"T-Thanks."

"Isn't she the sweetest, this kid is very kind and hard-working." Mr. Shouzaburou muttered pertaining to Kahoko.

The redheaded flushed more.

"Yes, indeed. You always say that to me. Well, now since I saw her personally, I doubt it that my boys wouldn't fall for her." Kanon ridiculed.

"Ah! Since you mentioned that…"

They left afterwards.

Kahoko hadn't heard another word, though deep inside she knew what it was. She would rather ignore it than to be embarrassed again. She grunted, striding towards the boy.

With the loud thumped of her feet, the boy opened his eyes. Blue ones met golden eyes. Kahoko cooed more, trying her best not to pinch the boy's cute face.

Golden locks unruly flowed on his face, his little hand curled into ball as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"H-Hello? What are you doing here?" he asked although Kahoko should ask the same.

"A-Ah! I'm Hino Kahoko. I'll be your babysitter."

"You're short…"

"Huh?"

"My brothers are really big, is Kahoko their babysitter too?"

"Well they have their own…" Kahoko smiled, thinking that Manami will surely fit the job. "They don't need huge babysitter but an intimidating one."

"You're weird Kaho-chan…"

Kahoko closed her lips. "And why did you say so?"

"You're smiling without a reason."

_Argh, another one to notice my smiling. Is there some issue concerning my smile?_ "Keiichi, are you hungry? We can go to the kitchen if you want to."

"You're changing the topic…but I guess I'm hungry too, let's go."

Kahoko sighed.

When they got to the kitchen, Kahoko immediately rustled through the refrigerator, grabbing every sweet it has. Keiichi gaped at her, silently taking note what kind of food she removed from the poor ref.

"Do we have to eat all of that?" he sat in a chair near the counter.

"Well, eat what you can eat. I'm kinda hungry too since I haven't eaten my breakfast yet…" Kahoko munched a piece of cookie.

"Why is it all sweet?"

"Because it takes away the stress."

"Are you stressed because of me?" Keiichi asked.

"No, not you but because of your brothe—" she choked. "I mean, no, I'm not stressed because of you."

"You're funny Kaho-chan." He laughed.

Kahoko glanced at him. _He's so cute. _"Keiichi how old are you?"

The boy smiled. "Seven…"

"Whoa, you're two years older than Shoko-chan. Do you know her, by any chance?"

"Shoko-chan is my friend, how did you know her? Are you her friend too?"

"I'm formerly babysits her when they stayed here for a week, and yes, I guess I'm her friend too. However too bad you haven't seen her they went home just three days ago." Kahoko explained, sitting beside the boy.

The boy nodded. "Ahm…Kaho-chan. Can I be your friend too?"

Kahoko chuckled. "Of course."

The two sustained their eating when two voices echoed in the place, both having such scary tone. Kahoko's hair rose up.

"Hino…!"

"Kahoko…!"

Kahoko jumped from her chair, pivoting in the process. "Don't scare me like that!" she complained, thumping her chest.

Keiichi hovered himself in front of Kahoko, pouting like what a kid would do when someone would take something away from him. "Kaho-chan is my babysitter, what do you want from her."

The two grunted, quite in unison, they both glared at each other and back at the two little forms. "Mother is looking for you brat…" Ryoutarou spat, lifting the boy with his strong arm.

"Let me go!"

"Ryoutarou-kun…" Kahoko followed them but tripped the second she step. "Ow…" she rubbed her elbow.

The remaining lad grunted how stupid the girl was. He knelt and gazed at her.

…_you don't have to act so brave…you can cry now._

She moved away, accumulating another stupid trip.

"You're such a bother…" He grabbed her hands to stand up however he just been rewarded by another distance from her. Her face commencing to flush, more over she couldn't look straight in his eyes.

Her new action resembling to those girls who stalk him annoyed Len more.

He heaved a deep sigh. "Stupid…annoyance…"

No respond came; the girl merely bowed her head as she fidgeted her dress.

He sighed for another time. "Danger-zone…nuisance…bothersome…"

Her eyes gradually twitched in his words.

"You're so dense…you can even memorize a simple history subjec—"

"I'm not…I'm not…I'm not!" Kahoko furiously gazed back; the previous uneasiness overwhelmed by anger. "Fool! How dare to say those words…as if you know everything—"

"Good, you're back to normal…let's go." Len dragged her away.

"W-wait!"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Hello, Kahoko."

"O-Oba-chan…"

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Kanon asked while sitting in the garden's chair.

Kahoko walked towards her when Len let her go. The lad bowed to his mother and turned away.

"No, you don't. Is something you want me to do?" Kahoko answered Kanon

"Oh! It's nothing. I just want to have a companion. This place is crowded with guys, and Manami is out for some…I assume student council meeting." She chuckled. "I just want some ordinary time with a girl."

"Oh! Sure, I loved to." Kahoko sat beside her.

"This is the disadvantage of not having a daughter. No girl talk and you're force to observe their manly activities."

"Well…like this I guess." Kahoko watched as the three having fun. In particular, the older two having fun fooling their little bro. "It's so unusual to see those two mingling with each other."

"Honestly, that two always do it…before. It's good to see them back to their usual self again." Kanon smiled. "I haven't seen them like this since _it_ happened"

Kahoko glanced at the three and back at her companion.

"My apology…I should not open the past." Kanon averted Kahoko's stares.

"Such a tragic incident …" Kahoko mumbled but Kanon had heard it.

"Dear…you know?"

Kahoko weakly smiled and shook her head. "I don't know what really happened but Manami told some of the story." She gripped her dress tightly.

"Misa is such a caring person. She's actually my accompanist when I'm onto music before."

"You sing?" Kahoko's eye grew bigger. It turned larger when the lady nodded.

"I and my husband, her brother, which is a famous _tenor_ met because of her. Isn't it quite uncommon that I married my accompanist's brother?" Kanon smiled. "Moreover, my best friend's brother."

Kahoko cracked a smile.

"She had helped me a lot. Especially in taking care of my sons. I'm kind of busy before, because of my concerts thus she always volunteers of taking care of them. I feel very safe whenever I know my sons are with her. Sometimes, I'm thinking that she rather deserves to be their mother than I am—"

"No…you're a very compassionate mother too. You only do that for their sake." Kahoko halted when the lady chuckled.

"You know what…" she paused "She said that to me as well."

Kanon focused her eyes at her sons.

"Mom…help me!"

Ryoutarou laughed "No one will help you…" he lifted the boy but the boy enabled to free himself and hid at Len's back.

"Oniichan…help me," Keiichi pleaded.

Len turned around, distancing at the boy as though not letting him to hide. A small smile adorned in his lips and eyes gleaming amusement at his little brother.

Kanon's expression softened. "That kid…"

Kahoko gazed at whom she was pertaining.

"It's a good thing he's ok now. It's been so long since I haven't seen that _smile_."

"You're very concerned to him aren't you?" Kahoko commented.

"He blames himself so much for what happened before. I feel bad for myself as well when I'm seeing him all depress. I haven't succeeded to be a supporting auntie to him but much worse, now that he treats me like his mother…it is such so painful for me. I haven't done anything for him yet."

"I know you did. He won't treat you like his mother if you haven't earned his trust yet. I know Len-san care for you as well. He might not say that but I have this feeling he is very thankful that you become his second mom."

Kanon shook her head. "He only does that since it's an accordance of the law that we're his new parents after we adopted him"

"He has a choice, and I suppose Len-san wouldn't do such without a sound reason."

"You're such an optimistic woman. I hope I have your strength too." Kanon patted Kahoko's shoulder.

Kahoko smiled. "You have a very strong personality Oba-chan, you're stronger than I am."

"Father is telling the truth, you can make people feel better. You're so considerate, dear, don't change."Kanon tightened her hold at her shoulder. "Kaho…can you do me a favor? Will you help him?"

Kahoko shook her head. "He can do it without my help…he is a strong guy, even though how hard it'll be…I know he will."

"Kaho-chan!" shouted by Keiichi.

Both women glanced at Keiichi as Ryoutarou tailing him.

"Hey! Kahoko, want to come?"

"Ye—"

"No, she doesn't want…" Keiichi pouted at his brother.

"I'm not talking to you brat." Ryoutarou spat back.

"M—"

"She doesn't want!" the two said in chorus, and if possible, endeavoring to hide the redhead.

Crumpled forehead met their eyes. "I'm not talking to you…" he turned to his mother.

"What is it Len?" Kanon muttered, suppressing her mirth.

"Mother, where's father?"

"Oh!" she smiled "He still has things to do. He'll be here next month."

"It would be nice to know him…"

Kanon chuckled; amusement remained glued on her expression. Looking at Kahoko trying her best to push the two guards away turned humorous on Kanon's view. She never thought that her boys could be so possessive when it comes to a special person.

"Of course..."

"Papa is weird…"

"Stubborn…"

"And annoying…"

"Huh? Why did you say that?"

The three ignored her and took their leave.

"Boys will always be boys. Don't mind them Kahoko."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

Heat brushed through my skin as though an invisible flame trying to burn me. It was hard to intake air, I heaved for some air but it seemed not enough, it didn't quench my need. Tads of water forming on my forehead, I felt very weak.

I opened my eyes. I saw Manami at my side.

"Are you alright?"

"W-What happened?" I weakly asked.

"Y-you fainted, didn't I tell you to take a rest. You've been sleepless for three days. Don't be too harsh on yourself." Manami scolded me.

I leaned on my bed. I remember, it was almost time for the cultural festival, our class will be having a cosplay café and I somehow overworked, day and night that I didn't notice my health.

I glanced at Manami. "I'm sorry, but…I'm fine now, you have to go. I thought you still have meeting for the student council?"

"I do, but what about you?"

"I can handle myself," I lied, though how it was hard to sit, I tried to assure I'm fine.

"O-ok…I'll just call Oba-chan about you—"

"No…don't tell her. I don't want to mess her time with her family." I muttered. They were elsewhere to have a picnic; I couldn't just ruin their time.

Manami sighed. "Kahoko, don't be stubborn, you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine Manami. I'll take my rest for the whole day but promise me don't tell anyone."

Her worried expression looked at me. "Ok, call me if you're not feeling well. I'll be going now."

I nodded as I watched her leave. Deep inside I don't want her to go, I want someone at my side. Abandonment started to poison my mind. I closed my eyes; it feels so lonely without them.

All I could hear was the faint sound coming from the kitchen and some murmurs of the maids. Though I still have companions I felt very **alone**.

I decided to sleep but for about an hour sleeping I felt my throat dried, I tried to stand up. Fortunately I managed to step until outside my bedroom, all I need to think is how to go downstairs.

A door opened beside mine. I glanced sideways.

"Are you alright?"

My eyes grew bigger, of all people. I mentally cursed. "I—I'm fine, nothing to worry—" Sadly my voice was unconvincing, he just frowned more at me.

My voice muffled when I felt his cold hand on my forehead.

"You're not."

"Your hand is cold, anything you touch is warmer than your hand," I retaliated, distancing myself from him.

"You're not even warm, you're burning, are you that dense that you don't know the difference between the two? Where are you going? In your condition, you should be resting."

I ignored him as I attempted to stride downstairs. My feet didn't touch the floor though, as two arms wrapped around me, one in my back supporting my weight and the other on my legs to prevent me from walking more.

It took a while before I realized what he was doing.

"Let me go!" I kept on repeating but it seemed he was unbroken.

His arms freed me in the air, I squeaked as I noticed my fall. "Why did you let me go?" I complained after I tumbled in my bed.

He grunted. "Shut up, where do you get the strength of talking more, you should be resting right now."

"I will, after I get something…"

"What is it?"

I looked away. "I'm thirsty."

"Is that all? Stay here…"

I heard his footsteps leaving, I remained my stare away. _Did he eat something poisonous that damaged his head?_

I lay in my bed, placing my sight at the ceiling. The earlier action made everything rotating, I felt kind of nauseated. I badly need water… and a companion. Gathering all the remaining strength I have, I urged to sit up.

My headache churned more, I winced. I rolled to the side but just to fall in the floor. _Crap…another pain._

The door opened again, blurry image came to my view. I blinked but to no avail it didn't change. I could hear voice…it was too hazy.

_Don't leave me again…_words slipped to my lips the same as darkness consumed everything to me. _I feel so alone…_

As light brought back to senses, I opened my eyes, it was still blurry but I could manage to see someone at my side. The shadow was motionless, I blinked and looked again. He was sleeping?

"Anou…Le—"

My voice cracked in the air, he was holding my right hand. No, _I can't believe this…I'm holding his hand rather. _I tugged it away, heat started to swirl on my face, my breath matched my peculiar heartbeat.

How I wanted to consider that it was because of my illness but it appeared a part of me didn't agree.

Glancing at him made another skipped in my heart, I averted my stare. My hand landed on my forehead, I paused and gazed at the corner of my eyes. _Is he here the whole time?_ I put away the cold cloth on my forehead.

"Thank you…" I whispered he would hardly hear it nonetheless.

Being alone and my illness making my head assumed for illogical prospect gave a fracture of melancholy in me.

_"_Len-san…are you alone too? You shouldn't be…_" _I went on, definitely I looked stupid. Talking to someone who hardly awake. "You shouldn't be alone because they are here for you… you shouldn't feel that way… what I'm feeling right now…" I started to yawn.

_Why is he here? He's wasting more of his time…_

"Don't confine yourself in the past and move on…" Oba-chan's request emerged in my mind. "Look at your present and never look back…look forward." _He has to go…nobody should feel the same feeling I am suffering at... it's much better that I'm the only one and nothing more._

My eyes became heavy, fluttering in every word that even I, don't understand why I am saying it…"You have your family and _**I have none**_…you're lucky, you should know it…don't linger in sadness…you still have companions to care for…"

A faint sound of his voice followed but I wasn't able to hear any longer.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

I left dreamland but I remained my eyes close. I felt comfortable, the high of my temperature drawn out. I could even move my arms the same as I always do, however something was odd, somehow a certain thing earlier was absent.

I opened my eyes… I saw someone. I sat up…

"_**Kahoko**_ are you alright?"

Never in my mind that the name I has, could be so depressing. It seemed I desired for another one…

I faked a smile…_is it just a dream? _"Manami, what happened…?" this is what I said earlier, isn't it?

Manami placed her hand at my forehead. "Good you're ok now…"

"Am…Mana—"

A knock in the door cut me off.

Ryoutarou-kun and Kazuki-san came running, their faces patched with worries. I gave them a reassuring smile.

I could hear Ryoutarou-kun's sigh, if I know better perhaps in relief…but why?

"Are you ok, strange-girl? Are you hurt? Do you want something?" Kazuki-san kept on asking, leaning on my bed.

"Sorry I wasn't able to go back earlier, are you ok?" Ryoutarou messed my hair.

"I-I'm fine… I bit dizzy but I'll be fine in no time."

"Oi, you two, she needs more rest, go back later…ok. Shoo…"

I laughed a bit; it's so different when they were out of awareness and when they were just...here

Manami closed the door and came to aid me.

"I was walking at our department building when I bumped into Ryoutarou… he ask me to look for you for a while since he has things to do."

I looked at her, questionably, _how did _Ryoutarou know? As though she read my mind, she smiled.

"Len called him…"

_So it's not a dream then…_"Why? That haughty guy could leave like he always does." my voice still weak.

"Well…" Manami sat by my side."He said he doesn't want to leave you…**alone**…although he has so many task in school he stayed until I came not that long after you woke up."

"It's not like him."

"You said it…"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You said to him, that don't leave you… thus he did. He might be inconsiderate at times but you know he takes everything seriously."

"I should thank him." I whispered.

"You should be. Anyway, go back to sleep, you still have to gain your strength." Manami stood. "How can he leave if you don't want to let go of him ?" she laughed.

"Hey! I didn't mean that…I'm ill, everything is vague." I defended.

"Yeah, really? Take a rest…I'll be back later."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

A familiar sound, the cascading of the bow to the strings emerge a laid-back sound… _Iikun…_ yet it's different…No, it's not him…then who? I opened my eyes, it easily landed at the window, it was already dark, and stars gleamed in the sky as a bright crescent moon smiled at me.

I glanced at the terrace…_he _was there…the recognizable sound I was hearing came from where he was. The same music he always plays.

I dragged myself to the terrace, never in my mind that I feel intimidated or reluctant, I continued on pacing toward him.

For the first time he didn't stop, he sustained on his playing. The warm sound of his music brushed away the winter in the atmosphere. I'm standing a meter away from him when he stopped.

A start looked met my sight. He didn't notice me?

"What are you doing here? You're not fully recovered yet, and then you want another illness? If you want to kill yourself then just do it fast." He brought the violin to the table and walked towards me.

"I just want to say thank you for earlier—"

"I heard you earlier, you don't have to say it again…" he paused midway

"Everything?"

"Well, yes, your voice is too loud anyone could hear it."

"It's all true…" I turned around to hide my expression; I knew my face was flushing. "I'm just saying it because you're such a dim-headed lad who always blames himsel—"

I haven't realized until a warm clothe wrapped on my shoulder. I gaped at him.

"It's cold here. Try to be careful sometimes…you're still unwell."

…His hands still on my shoulder, I haven't realized, he took off his jacket to don on me, his eyes basically preventing my stare, and a pink hue strangely crept on his cheeks.

"T-Thanks—"

"If you love getting sick it's fine with me but don't bother me again…"

I turned. "I didn't say you have to help me, you have a choice! And…and, you should at least say you're welcome."

"It's unnecessary. You're too dense to understand it."

"I—"

He leaned closer, I suddenly couldn't breathe with the entire remaining expanse we have. My face warmed so much as though my illness returned. His gaze brushed at my expression, I felt very uncomfortable. In alternative, I just closed my eyes, waiting for whatever to come…

I felt something warm, it doesn't feel uncomfortable or anything, somehow I wanted this to last long. I opened my eyes and saw his golden eyes merely looking at me.

"You're alright now, your temperature lessened."

My reaction gleaming questions, why does he need to rest his head on mine? I heard him sighed.

"You said my hands are cold, how will I suppose to look for your temperature then?"

It's all hazy to me, his explanation and everything; my attention focused no more than him. He tried to step back but I stopped him…why?

If he was surprised I'm more than that, I kept my look at him, didn't know what to do next. I grabbed his shirt again, tearing my look just to prevent his eyes. I don't know what to say.

My heart rumbled. It took a while before I glanced back but just to find him still looking.

His eyes are just so warm… so warm that the only thing that I want to do is look at it. I felt his hand traced on my cheek. It doesn't matter though; I remained staring at him…

"Kaho!" A little voice came. I looked at my door, Keiichi opened it not bothering to close it again as he went to me. "Kaho-chan, are you ok? I'm so sorry I'm not here to take care of you…"

In a haste we distanced from each other, my face turned warmer than before. I went to Keiichi and tried to smile. I heard another complaint but I ignored it.

"It's ok. Len-san took care of me…"

Keiichi distanced from me and looked at his brother.

I couldn't seem to decipher their silent conversation; they merely kept their stares fixed at each other. If it was possible I became nostalgic…It seemed familiar like, whenever Ryoutarou-kun closes his distance to Len-san.

Then suddenly Keiichi stuck his tongue out, making faces perhaps pertaining to his older brother. I looked at Len-san, he was more than annoyed.

"W-wai—" I wasn't finished yet in my word when the two turned the opposite sides, leaving me alone in the terrace. I felt my headache return. What's wrong with these two?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Not even a single mutter drew from their lips, only the swish of the wind in a tiny window responded in a long pause of silence resonated in both of them_

_Kahoko's heart whizzed more. Distancing herself as far as possible for fear of being heard. She tucked herself in a corner, looking anxiously at her companion._

_He looked back, eyes bearing such annoyed look. He turned his back and stared at the window instead. A silent curse heeded from his lips._

_What could she possibly do? She was with him…alone…and stranded?_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

**Early that morning…**

Kahoko approached Manami, tapping her back to get her attention.

"Manami, did you send my let—"

"The letter you want to send to your relatives." She paused for a while. "Yes, I did."

Kahoko sighed. "Thanks Manami, I owe you."

"No it's nothing, but why did you have send them a letter? You can just say you're fine here."

"Manami…" her eyes flashing her concern, "I said before I'll stay here for the time being, I have to leave too."

"But Kahoko…you can stay here as long as you want, besides, we don't know if their still there." Manami looked back.

Redheaded girl smiled. "Thank you but you already help me enough."

As soon as they reached the school, Manami turned around, eyeing the different direction of Kahoko's stare. The redheaded grunted and went on. "See you later Manami."

"Kahoko, you're here. Wear this already." Megumi muttered.

A little 'oop' drew from her lips as two of her classmates started to strip her clothes. She turned around. "Wait, w-what are you doing—"

"We're sorry Kahoko but the café will open soon."

"Let's get going…"

"Wait!"

"See, you look so cute." One muttered straightening the lower skirt of Kahoko's dress.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Kahoko complained, eyeing the two in a rage look. She pursed her lips.

"You will role-play the princess…"

"And I'll be your prince." A baritone voice cheered at the corner.

Kahoko swirled around, making the light blue gown to glimmer with her. It draped right above her ankle when she stopped. "Kaji-kun?"

"Hino-san, yes it's me, the prince who will protect you…" He intertwined his fingers to hers and held it high, closing the gap between them before he launched her in a dance.

Cheers and awes echoed around them. Kahoko started to feel warm; hue flew above her cheeks and making itself known. She strode back.

"Dizzy…" she excused.

The lad chuckled before kneeling down. His light sapphire eyes remained seized at her golden ones.

He broke the eye contact and drew his eyes at her hand, gradually bringing it to his lips until her skin touched it.

Bottles of ice ran through her spine before she tugged her hand away. Her face literally matched her hair in color.

"Hino-san, are you alright?" the girl beside her asked.

Kahoko remained immobile for a moment, looking surprise at the lad still kneeling in front of her. Kaji sensed her distress, he moved up and just about to hold her hand when she got her awareness once more.

She gulped. "A-Anou…K-Kaji-kun…guys…I-I think, I'm going out for a while…still kind of dizzy." She turned before anybody would react.

She shut the door in front of the lad, not in anger but quite in embarrassment of seeing him again. She strode, horse speed, before halting distance away from their café.

"Shoot! Why am I feeling this again…?"

"Kahoko!"

Kahoko made a start jump before facing the girl. "Manami, y-you scared me."

"_Geez! _Kahoko, it's just me, do you want to come?"

"Where?" Kahoko's crumpled forehead responded.

Manami's teeth gleamed into smile; she held the other girl and towed her to another seeming café.

They paused, eyes merely mesmerized in the scene. Students dressed in maid and butler costumes busily accommodating their masters and mistresses.

"Welcome Ladies." a halfhearted voice forcedly drew on _his _lips.

"Sugoi!"

"Kawaii!"

Both commented, trying not to tackle, hug or anything a girl would do if they see something related to _cute._

Two pairs of eyes flashing amusedly at his impassive demeanor—blue tresses in which seemed cold, contrasted the cute white cotton-like bunny ears he wore.

"Oh! So cute, how did they manage to force you to wear that?" Manami patted Len's shoulder.

The lad gazed at Kahoko instead, which in turn blushed.

"Punishment…" he responded, straightening the black butler costume he had.

"Punishment?"

"For being late last time…"

"You mean…" Manami's mischief eyes roamed towards her companion.

Prickles of electricity traced on Kahoko's shoulder, she knew what it was.

"Sorry if I disturbed you that time." Kahoko interrupted.

"It's already done…besides you're ill that time, it's inappropriate to leave you."

"Welcome…welcome," a girl in her maid costume butted in. She spun toward Len and frowned. "Len, why didn't you escort them to their seat?"

If it was not because of his punishment he wouldn't comply, but he has to since it was his fault. He graciously bowed his head, no word drew from his lips, as he ushered the two in their seats.

Simple thanks escaped in both girls after they sat in their respective chairs. The lad left afterwards.

"What are we doing here Manami?"

"They'll be having this auction, wanna bid?" Manami leaned on her chair.

"I don't have any money, you know that."

"You don't need money."

The girl gulped the bitter feeling in her throat. "Then how?"

"I got this ticket I bought earlier, well, not actually bought but it's an exchange for my purchases here."

"What? That's quite a number, aren't you eating nowadays?" Kahoko's voice overpowered the energetic mutterings of the crowd, earning herself a full attention.

Warm sensation overwhelmed her again. She closed her eyes tight and sank in her chair.

"Low your voice Kaho, I treat the student council earlier that's why I have this."

"You should have said it earlier…" Kahoko curled her lips. "Anyways, what's the price?"

"Over there…"

Kahoko traced where Manami pointing at.

She eyed the girl again. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I don't, _that_'s really the price."

Kahoko leaned closer, lowered her voice, to not gain any more attention. "Does _he_ know it?"

"I guess it is. That's maybe another punishment for him."

"Manami…I feel bad. It's actually my fault."

"Buy him before anyone could." Manami winked, flashing her evil smirk at the redhead.

Tint crawled on Kahoko's face. "You know there are so many girls who will…"

"**Ladies, I hope you're having fun. Now, let's make the fun more exciting, the auction will start…NOW!**" the girl earlier muttered.

"W-wait, it's already starting, Manami what will I do?"

"_20 tickets…_"

"You have to bid!" fair-head Manami responded.

"Ah! 30 tickets…!" Kahoko shouted without thinking.

"_35._"

"Manami, there are so many girls, are our tickets enough?" Kahoko turned to her friend, face worried and panicked.

Manami remained firm, occasionally laughing on Kahoko's antics. "Don't worry our tickets are enough."

"_40…_"

"50!"

"It appears no one wants to lose…so it's 50. Going once…going twi—"

"100!"

They all dragged their heads sideways.

"Shoot! Who the heck was that?" Manami grumbled, searching for the said voice.

"Oh! Quite number it is…" the host commented.

Kahoko's heart jumped ahead. "Manami, we only have 90 tickets. What should we do…?"

"I-I'm thinking." Manami bit her lower lips. She didn't think about this.

"Manami! Strange girl!"

Light blossomed in Manami's sight, smirk sketched back to her lips as she approached the person. "Kazuki-san! Great timing, do you by chance have any tickets left?"

The lad tilted his head. "Huh? Y-yeah, I have. Why did you—hey that's mine." he pouted, looking how the ticket distanced from his hold.

"Thank you Kazuki-san, Kahoko will be happy about this!"

The guy gasped. "_And what does strange girl has to do with it?_" words slipped into whisper.

"_Going twice…no one? Then—_"

"200 tickets!" Manami shouted.

"Manami, great, you can help Len-san now."

Both brows twitched higher, the said fair-head girl beamed. "Who said I will?"

"Huh?"

Manami slid herself near Kahoko, nudging feather-like tickles at her side. Kahoko guffawed, standing in the process.

"Sold to the redhead over there!"

"W-wah!" Kahoko launched a sharp look at her companion "You tricked me."

"It suits though, you will be the princess and he's the servant. It is a part of the deal. "

"I can't do that!"

"Suit yourself. Bye, gotta visit some other stalls."

"Mana—"

"Hino…"

Her breath hitched with her surname froze in his exclaim. "L-Len-san, it was not me. I swear, it was Manam—"

"Let's go!"

"Huh? W-wait…what… you—"

He held her wrist tight and went on.

"L-Len-san, c-c-can you s-slow down…" she struggled.

_"LEN!_"

"No, I can't. Make it faster will you."

"Who's that?" she gazed back. "Somebody is following us?"

"It's nothing, ignore _**her!**_"

Her? Kahoko tugged her hand rather rough, she made another glance as she distinguished it. "Oh! Shoot!"

"Pest, give me back _**my**_ Len!"

"Miss Nami!" Her voice shuddered. She suddenly pushed the lad away. What could possibly happen? One thing for sure, the lad would anger if _she_ got near and Kahoko would earn mouthful of glares and embarrassment.

A stockroom grabbed her attention. She tackled the guy just to make him hid there.

"I guess, she can't find us he—" she paused, realizing how their hands still connected.

She jumped. "A-Anou…"

Len shook his head, striding toward the bunch of boxes at the corner.

He heard her sighed.

"This should be my first time to celebrate cultural festival in Seiso."

Len's forehead crumpled. He ignored her complaint.

"I suppose they are having fun now."

Lighting strike in his head, he winced. "You have the wisdom to go."

She turned around. "Do you think I have the chance?"

"Then don't complain."

She pouted what could she do? She approached the lad and sat beside him.

The battle of silence followed. Both parties opted to kept their sight at each other as glares and sharp looks became their way of communication.

Kahoko sighed in defeat, apparently, the lad had his entire life glaring thus she didn't have a chance. She met his bunny ears.

It was not her plan to pull it but the way this bunny ears balanced with his stoic appearance made it more ethereal—he looked rather cute. Kahoko mentally shook her thoughts, she knew she was full red but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She chuckled. It appeared she wasn't seeing how his face contorted to shock and back to firmness. Only that when he cleared his throat, Kahoko hauled out from her entertainment, her golden eyes met a quite distant yet too close—same as hers, eyes.

His face mere inch from hers, Kahoko roughly pushed him away. She heard a grumble but she cared nothing, distancing herself as she tucked in the corner.

A load of silence booed between them.

As a sociable person she was, she couldn't take even a single minute without talking, she attempted to initiate another conversation. She spun around. "Len-san…about your mother…"

"It has none of your business." he said, back facing the lass.

She sighed, gathering her long dress at the side to sit properly. "How about your father…I-I mean your biological father?"

The chirped of the birds and the cry of the wind responded back.

"S-Sorry for asking…"

"No!" he turned to face her but not looking at her eyes. "I don't know anything about him."

"Even his name?"

He didn't answer more, merely telling the girl that she took quite steps to his private life.

Kahoko, on the other hand completely understood the situation, she respected it as she remained quiet.

"Hino…"

His cold tone trickled down from her toes up to her spine. "Y-Yes…" she muttered, tads of Goosebumps made their appearance on her shoulder. She braced herself.

"About what you have said before…what do you mean you're all alone?"

A certain wound in her chest came to throb. She winced a bit before pursing her lips. "Ahm…you…see, it's nothing…"

"There's nothing about it?"

She wetted her dried lips before she went on. "They're all gone," her voice whispered in the air.

It was Len's turn to act all so taken, question mark firmly glued on his expression.

"They left me…I'm alone now b-but it doesn't matter anymore." she heaved a sigh. "We should not look back at the pas—"

"What happened?"

Noting his serious tone, Kahoko sustained. Her lips were shivering but she remained unyielding. "An Accident…"

_"Grandma, where's papa? Where's mama? There should be here right now." little Kahoko asked._

_"Dear…" the old lady knelt down, cradled the girl in her arms._

_"They will be here, right?"_

_But the lady remained her hold of her, damping the little kid's shirt with warm tears._

_"__**They won't coming back…dear**__."_

"An accident…my parents met an accident before." she swallowed hard. "Grandma is the only person I have…but…" a line of tears nipped down her flush cheeks. She swept it away before he could notice it. "She left me as well…"

He sighed, walking then held his hand at her.

Kahoko gazed back, eyes shining hesitation.

"Let's go…"

"Huh?"

"You said you want to go to the festival?"

"I-I thought you…and besides Nami…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"It doesn't matter anymore…"

Her eyes turned wider, her lips parted low.

"Enough lamenting…come on move…" he averted his gaze. He couldn't believe he said that. It was the same sentence he should tightly tucked in his brain as well.

His expression, filled with plenty of unshed uncertainties, Kahoko laughed.

Narrowed eyes made her to stop. "Thank you…" she said as she held his hand.

"You don't have to say it." Len grunted fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"But I want to…thank you…thank you, Len-san."

"Enough."

"No!" she chuckled.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Umm…" Kahoko twirled around, circling at the lad, who was already annoyed. "Len-san, the bunny ears fit you."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's not." while throwing the bunny ears at the nearest trash bin.

Kahoko pouted, stopped in front of the lad. "Why did you do that?"

He looked away. "I want to."

"You should have given that to me… you wasted it…"

"You didn't ask." He kept on walking.

Kahoko hadn't had the chance to talk more as the lad made a far pace away from her. She sped towards him once more.

"Kahoko!" They both stopped. Blue haired lad mechanically frowned at the scene approaching them. His eyes sharpened in unison when this person went to his companion.

"Ryoutarou-kun!" she smiled.

"Why are you with him?" He made his voice louder.

"It has none of your business." Len shot back.

"I'm just asking _icicle_, would you mind. Anyways…" Ryoutarou cupped his own chin and scrutinized the lad. "The butler costume suits you." he said in a sarcastic manner.

Len arched a brow, clenched his teeth, as well his balled hand. Sigh left his lips before he ignored the two.

"L-Len-san, wait for me…" Kahoko followed him. "Ryoutarou-kun…see you later!" she waved her hand.

The green headed merely gave a shrug and waved back at the girl.

The pair sustained their walk, stopping occasionally just to look at the booths.

Kahoko was to engross with those teddy bears hanging when she hadn't realized the boy stopped. Her face hit his back. A small imperceptible groan left her lips. She rubbed her tortured nose as she waited for his apology.

Unfortunately, the apology came to materialize as glare. He was rather annoyed of her carelessness. "Move…" he impassively muttered.

"Huh?"

"Move…" his eyes grew bigger in a scaring way. He turned to face her, towering her little form with his height.

He held her shoulder, earning a gasp from her.

"What do you—"

He pushed her backward. They both tumbled on the curtains as the light went all out.

"Kazuki-niichan, are you sure, you saw them?" a girly voice slipped through.

"What are we looking for again?" the green headed asked.

"Stupid! I'm talking about Len…aren't you listening."

"Ah! _Him_, I thought we're looking for Ryoutarou…no I didn't see him. Maybe at the second year building…he doesn't like crowds."

"You better be sure or I won't treat you…" the girl stomped her feet.

"Nami…you're cruel…let's just find him there."

His breath brushed to her cheek. Kahoko opened her eyes however she hardly see a thing, only the warm breath fondling on her cheeks was all she could sense. Her awareness hit back. _It only means that he…_she brought her hands upward.

Her heart whizzed out when her hand found another human being…merely an inch away from her. She pushed him.

She sucked all the air, readying herself to yell when one hand prevented her.

"Will you stop it…" he whispered. His proximity made her blood drove up her face.

"Hmmm…" she struggled.

Len grunted, freeing her, stepped back and looked at the seeming entrance where they got themselves in. "This is probably the back of another booth." He began.

"Why did yo—" she halted when he warned her.

"_She _might hear you." He tried to lower his voice.

Kahoko closed her lips and looked around. "I can't see a thing where are we?" she dusted her long dress.

"Well, if I know this place I should have left you behind," he muttered.

"Rude…"

A light flashed. Both winced as sting crawled in their eyes, Kahoko ajar her eyes first.

"Wow!"

"Hino…" he tried to grab her hand but his vision was still blurry.

"Look at this place…Len-san it's so cute" her hands clasped at one another at her back, swaying like a kid in delight.

Len rubbed his still stinging eyes before he wandered the place.

It seemed they put themselves in a planetarium.

Tiny sparkle of lights gleamed in harmony. The river of sparkle appeared no end. Kahoko smiled when his sight stopped at her.

"Wow, we got in for free…"

"Let's go…they might find us…'

"Wait." She grabbed his sleeves. Her action surprised her more. Her face warmed, she held her breath.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking the ice surrounding the girl.

"Ah!" she let go and moved away. "Anou…" her back facing him," Can w-w-we stay here for a while…" she stammered, gulping the dryness of her throat.

The deafening pause seemed eternity. It appeared the clock started to move once again when his voice cradled her perception. "If that's what you want…" his voice was gentle and warm.

Kahoko beamed, wholeheartedly. She went closer to him, assuring that her distance was enough for him to hear her. "Let's go…" her face flushed pink shades.

His lips bent but not to be considered a smile. He held her hand again, giving a light jump to his companion.

Kahoko gazed, questionably. She planned to pull her hand when he cut her words.

"Don't…" he tightened his hold.

Her mind went all black…she couldn't process anything; all she could hear was the fast punched of her heart in her ribs. "Ah?"

Len grunted. "So that you won't get lost…"

They continued their walk in silence. Kahoko lowered her head, accumulating all her wandering at the plain brown floor.

Len stopped again, Kahoko looked.

"You're stiff…are you still breathing?" he didn't intended it as humor. His face serious and a glint of concern lingered at the corner of his eyes.

The words woke her up from stupor. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath for a while. "I-I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she scolded herself mentally.

"I can feel your pulse…very clearly. Will you relax?"

Bright crimson splashed to her face. Her free hand topped her cheek. "I-it's not…" she curled her lips.

He stared at her, telling that, it was obvious.

Kahoko's face camouflaged her hair. "S-stop…already."

He paused again, not looking at her. He loosened his grasp of her hand, letting her to hold his hand instead.

Kahoko comply with him, intertwining her little hand with his bigger one.

He couldn't do anything but to hold her hand back. It was overpowering his cold one.

He didn't feel her uneasiness anymore, in that fact, he became calm as well. They sustained their walk.

"They look so real!" her eyes sparkling in glee.

"It seems you like stars…" he sounded amused.

Kahoko snapped back, her face surprised at first but a small smile sketched.

"They're fun to look at. They look like fragments of memories shining in the sky. The brighter the more pleasing they are, sometimes we don't like the not so bright one but in turn, they wouldn't be complete without it. The sky would not be beautiful without them…" her smile widened. "Like in memories, we always accept the happy things in our life but not the sad ones. However…our life wouldn't be the way it is without it."

"How many sayings you have in you?" he voiced, looking at the stars thingy.

Kahoko pouted, tugging her hand away. "It's not a saying…!"

"You're so weird." he stared back. His golden eyes fixed directly at hers.

Electricity went wild through her spine, stealing her breath away. Her face blushed. "I'm not!"

"You are…moreover, you're naïve."

"I'm not! Maybe you are…"

A little smile formed in his lips, he turned around for her not to see. "I'm aware, I'm not."

Kahoko laughed, she hadn't fully seen him smiling but she at least caught a glimpse of it. "You're weird!" she pointed accusingly at him.

Len turned around, face impassive and back to its seriousness. "Let's go," he said.

"Changing the topic…" Kahoko whispered.

"Enough…the exit is there, where do you want to go next?"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Len frowned. "What do you think I am doing now?"

She giggled. "Why are you doing this?"

Len walked out. "I want to, that's all. Don't ask me any questions."

"You're really odd.' Kahoko strode to him. _How did you make me happy even though you're so aloof._

They decided to part ways to help their booth.

"Thank you Len-san…" she bowed her head.

The lad nodded in acknowledgement and went to his own section as well.

"Kahoko, where have you been, we need help here!" Megumi, the president, muttered.

Kahoko jogged to them. "I'm so sorry…by the way, where's Manami?"

"She was assigned to roam the place if it's going according to plan. Anyway, the others need help in the café, you should get going now."

"Ah! Yes, sorry!"

Kahoko ran to their booth but only to find group of people, specifically girls, crowded the place. All attention merely focused at the prince of the café. Kahoko gulped, she just remembered the earlier incident.

She stepped back, hesitant if she would continue or not. However before she could fully hide herself the lad caught a glimpse of her.

"Hino-san!" he easily grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"K-Ka-Kaji-kun…!" Kahoko flushed.

"My princess, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Kahoko shook her head…"N-No…I-I just roamed the place. Sorry for the trouble."

"Being the prince would be of no use if my princess is away. But now you're here. I'm very happy to see you once more."

_Is this a part of the role playing? _"Ah! Y-yeah…Prince...A-oi…I-I'm here now."

They continued their role playing in which Kaji wasn't really role playing but the dense Kahoko believed he was.

Kahoko grunted, at last, they had finished everything. "I'm tired!" she changed her clothes and went out.

"Kahoko do you want to come with us? They'll light the fireworks soon." One girl muttered.

Kahoko shook her head. "I have to do something else. Thanks for the invitation but I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." The girl waved her hand. "If you want to come, we'll be at the garden."

Kahoko nodded before sustaining her own business. She paused, eyes trained at the taller form leaning on the door.

He turned around.

Kahoko smiled and approached him. "Why are you still here?"

The lad looked back. "I'm waiting for you…"

She shut her mouth close. "Kaji-kun, it's ok, you don't have to."

"The prince should always accompany his princess." He smiled. "And you're my princess."

She blushed once more. "Erh? N-No…I-I'm not a princess." She nervously chuckled.

"You're the most beautiful princess…hmm."

Kahoko brought her hand on his mouth to avoid him from talking more. But his action surprised her.

He held her hand and turned to kiss it.

Kahoko hurriedly distanced, her face bright crimson and jaw hanging low. "W-w-what?"

"Ever since I saw you, I can't take you away from my mind. You already stole my heart. It only belongs to you and only you…"

Kahoko looked at him, confused. "Kaji-kun…what? Why?" her mind filled with thoughts.

"I like you, Hino-san!"

She was taken aback. For a moment, she reviewed all he had said. She gazed back, eyes firm. She strode towards him and hugged him.

"Kaji-kun…"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Len was walking to the ghostly pathway. They had finished their works as his classmates went to see the fireworks and the dance. He firmly muttered he wouldn't come and instead, decided to roam the place. He stopped. "Why am I here?" he looked around.

Students wearing black blazers met his vision. He should be at the Music Department but what was he doing there?

He was going to turn around when he heard a familiar tone.

_"W-w-what?"_

"Hino?" he muttered, advancing where the voice came.

_"Ever since I saw you, I can't take you away from my mind. You already stole my heart. It only belongs to you and only you…"_

He paused when he realized she was not alone. Tiny needles started to incise his chest.

_"Kaji-kun…what? Why?"_

"Kaji…?" his voice bore acid.

_"I like you, Hino-san!"_

He stepped back after hearing the word. He gulped…mustering all his strength to continue his walk. _So what? It has none of my business. _He attempted to pin on his head but it seemed it wouldn't work.

It appeared heavy implements hit his chest; it was painful, overpowering the pain he had….

He watched as the golden haired lad hugged the girl back. "_No matter what, I'm still here for you."_

The words tasted bitter, he winced as though it lingered in his tongue. He silently turned around, never bothering of looking back.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The dance started, Kahoko kept on running in the whole school. She paused, crouching a bit to inhale the lose air. She sprinted again when she had enough of it.

When she turned at the other hallway, she saw the person she was searching. A smile mechanically donned her lips when he looked back.

"Len—" she paused.

"Hino, what are still doing here? You said you want to enjoy the festival?"

She averted her stare. "I'm looking for you."

"Why?" his voice, colder than before.

She glanced back. Her eyes flashed confusion. _Why? _"Is something the matter, Len-san?" she asked worried.

"No, there's nothing. You should go back to your friends, they must be waiting."

"It's ok…I already said I have things to do—"

"Why are you still here?"

"L-Len-san?" she approached him. His eyes impassive and coldness enveloping his expression, it seemed she was looking at the same lad as before.

"I'm not the one you should look for….Kaji-san must be waiting for you."

Kahoko's eyes grew bigger. _Did he hear?_ "It's not what you think…"

"It is…you don't have to explain…"

"But…" _It's not it…_ "Listen to me…you're not listening!"

"It has none of my concern—"

His words came to halt as her lips pressed against his. He froze. Her hand rested on his shoulder leaning closer to gain support.

Her lips, soft against his, the light contact gave a fluttering feeling to him. He raised his hand, attempting to rest it on her back but the girl moved back.

He looked at her, dazed.

"Stupid…stupid!" tears flowing on her cheeks, "You're so dense!"

"_Kaji-kun… you're always there for me and you're very kind, you've become a very good friend of mine. But…there is someone…important…to me…I like him. _"

Kahoko turned around, and once more, ran away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The cultural festival ended as all the students took their leave, making the once overcrowded Seiso to be deserted.

Kahoko went home alone, bracing herself when the cold with fondled to her skin. She coughed a little before sustaining on opening the wide entrance of the Hasegawa Mansion. Her hand touched the knob but just in that instant, a fair head girl unlocked the door.

A little 'o' formed in her lips until it changed into smile. "Kahoko, you're here at last!" she hugged the girl.

"Manami-chan!"

The said girl chuckled, letting loose her steel-grip at Kahoko. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited…. There's a letter for you!"

Kahoko stared at the white envelope, eyes shimmering in delight. "Gosh, thank you Manami!"

She hugged the girl before striding towards her room. A smile festooned at her lips and face flushed a little from the cold atmosphere. She opened the letter and read. Not in her mind it would make her mood to turn havoc.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Warm light prickled her skin. She winced a bit with the sensation as she sat up. The sun mainly shining all his glory in the firmament as the ocean-like sky could be seen at her wide window.

Her eyes dropped to the envelope, making her light expression to change once more. She yawned, tasting how bitter her feeling was this moment.

She took a bath and went out of her room. Donned in her usual dress when she would wander around, her right shoulder propping the bag and she was wearing a pair of white sneakers as though she was planning to do something.

"Good Morning Kahoko." Manami semi yawned and greeted. "Where are you going? You seem fully clad."

"I'm going to the mall. I'm planning to bake a cake…for the others." Kahoko tried to fake a smile. It could be easy for her but it appeared very difficult in this state.

Surely, she was gloomy. Her shoulder slumped, puffy eyes staring at the fair head lass and her occasional sigh made the final touched.

"Are you sure? You look so depress…is there something you want to say?" Manami asked, worried.

Kahoko shook her head. "I'm fine; please tell Mr. Shouzaburou I have to talk to him later."

Manami nodded. "S-sure…" she responded but unsure. "Kahoko, have you read the letter?"

She didn't respond, ignoring Manami instead, merely to avoid such topic.

Hours passed after Kahoko went out, the Hasegawa's household drifted out from sleep. The house turned active once more. Kazuki and Keiichi's voice mainly the only voices echoing the place, followed by the sounds of chirping birds and some clattering in the kitchen area.

Len stood up from his bed. He had been awake earlier but hesitated to move an inch. It appeared his body was too heavy thus he couldn't move, but, apparently, what were heavy were the thoughts drowning him.

Did he hear it right? Was all that happened last day was all true?

He grunted, shaking his head to remove those thoughts. He had scheduled to practice that time, what he needed to think about was the practice and nothing in concern of the redhead.

He prepared himself and went out.

He paused, staring at the oak door beside his very own. By chance, his hand trailed to the knob, trying to open it until a voice trailed.

"Len, good morning!"

Len glanced back. "Morning…Manami," he said before walking.

"Are you looking for _her_?"

He shook his head, a little scowl formed in his mind. What was he doing denying it?

"Alright…so where are you going?"

"I have violin practice at school. It would be long; I won't be able to join you in lunch neither dinner."

"Ahm...have you eaten your breakfast?"

"I will just buy along the way. I'm quite in a hurry." He said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you've been practicing since yesterday. Are you somehow _avoiding_ something?" her statement lacing to a certain individual which Len knew.

Len grunted. "I do not. Would you mind, I'm on a hurry." His voice, cold.

"O-Ok, bye then…."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"WEIRD KAHOKO! Where have you been?" Kazuki ran toward the girl.

"Kazuki-san! You scared me!" she said, shoving the paper bag away from her sight.

"What's with those groceries? Will there be party later or is it your birthday?"

"Stupid! We celebrated her birthday last month." Ryoutarou hit his head.

"Ow," Kazuki complained. "Hey, I forgot…!" he rubbed his aching head.

Kahoko chuckled, looking amusedly how the two argue. "Guys, I'm going to bake pastries for you."

The two stopped from arguing, both faces sketched with a big question marks. "Why do you have to?" they said in chorus.

Kahoko chuckled more, biting her lower lips to suppress it. "Just want to…so…will you help me?"

"Of course." Kazuki jumped.

"You can count on me." Ryoutarou smiled.

The girl smiled back, half true but it didn't change the fact that she was still on the midst of distress. She endeavored to hide it as long as she can.

She prepared all the cooking materials, giving the two guys their aprons and the tasks. She positioned between them, merely to prevent another intrusion between her companions. Kazuki wanted to be at her side, as well with Ryoutarou. In the end they decided to position at her both sides.

Everything was going all well. Time to time she would look at them if their doing it right. A flash of her memory with the blue haired came alive.

She thinned her lips.

"Weird Kahoko, am I doing it right?"

A slight gasp left her lips, "W-h…I-I mean, yes you do. Just stir it slowly…." She muttered.

"Something the matter? You're spacing out." Ryoutarou stopped from his task and looked at her. "I cook should not be spacing out, especially if you're cooking. Do you want to burn the dough?" he tried to slip some humor.

She faked a smile. "Of course not. And Ryoutarou-kun, we're not yet finish with the dough, how it will supposed to burn if we haven't put it yet in the oven. Tsk."

"I'm just testing if you're spacing out." Ryoutarou laughed, intentionally fluffing his floured hand at her face.

"Eeek! Ryoutarou-kun, you're so bad!"

"Hey, that's unfair; I want to do that as well…." Kazuki complained, grabbed an ample of flour at his hand and smirk flashed at them.

Kahoko shook her head. "W-w-wait…no! Stop it…." Kahoko ran around the table.

Kazuki laughed. "Coward!"

"I'm not!" Kahoko pouted, grabbed her dough and threw it to Kazuki.

The lad easily dodged it, and it simply went to Ryoutarou's face.

"This is war!" the taller lad grabbed his own dough and threw it back.

"G-Guys…stop it!" Kahoko asked but it seemed the two were ignoring her.

"Will that be the new purpose of dough?"

They all looked at the door.

A little form of a boy met their eyes, his hair was unruly and his baby blue bunny pajama slipping out from his shoulder.

Kahoko had to purse her lips once more to hold the urge of pinching the kid's face. "You're so cute!" However she couldn't control herself, she hugged the kid instead, making a slight envy in the eyes of the older lads.

A huff was heard from Kazuki and a light grunt from Ryoutarou.

"Ok…ok, you should let him go now." Ryoutarou went closer to them but just to pull Kahoko's attention away from his little brother.

The little kid frowned. "Kaho-chan, I want to join…."

"This is not for kids, Chibi. It's not any play." Kazuki ran to them.

Keiichi pouted. "Look who's talking…" he mumbled and hugged Kahoko more. "Can I please…?"

Of course, she couldn't say no. She smiled and nodded. "You can help us."

The kid chuckled while his brothers dumped in distraught.

After an hour, their pastries were taking their shapes. Fine looking ones versus the not so good looking, the boys' cookies looked disorder. The seeming 'o' shape turned disoriented and only Ryoutarou's work could be accepted the least.

"Well, it looks…" Kahoko stopped to think for a proper word, but in the end she couldn't find anything related to positive. She mentally sighed. "It's good. Appearance doesn't matter right, as long as it tastes good."

The boys sulked, their expression looked so serious but in the end it made Kahoko to laugh. The only action she had that time that was true.

Tears uncontrollably trickled in her eyes, stopping it were difficult.

The three went closer to her, face decorated with multiple of worries. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Kahoko shook her head and smiled again. "I look so stupid right now, crying then smiling at the same time." She wiped her tears. "No, I'm just happy that I got the chance to know you all. I'm just happy."

"We're happy as well, Weird Kahoko."

"Kaho-chan, don't cry anymore…." Keiichi hugged her as well.

Ryoutarou petted her head. "Right."

She felt warm and contended with them but she knew everything has its ending….

A sound of the car grabbed her attention. She washed her hands thoroughly before spinning to face the three. "It seems Mr. Shouzaburou is here. I have to talk to him for a moment. I'll be back later."

She excused and left them behind.

While walking in the corridor, her eyes reached a certain lilac haired lad. She paused for moment and as though trying to hide herself but the lad already found her.

A smirk drew to his face, he walked towards her. "Still here, ei? It's been so **long**…." He exhaled, making the 'long' word longer. He trained his eyes at her, eyes bearing gold hue yet darkness shone. "Aren't you planning to leave?"

He just wanted to tease her and nothing in any sort to offend her. Perhaps there could be a trace of sarcasm and she would slightly be offended but he didn't intended such.

Kahoko gulped. She tried to smile and looked straight in his eyes. "Don't worry Azuma-san, it would not be that long…" she continued walking.

The livid arch on his lips traced. He didn't like her answer. He grabbed her hand and tugged her a bit.

She glanced; face impassive yet eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I believe our conversation is finish, will you let go of my hand now?"

He complied with her for the first time. "You are such an odd girl…."

Kahoko went upstairs to see Mr. Shouzaburou. She knocked, three times, before the old man responded.

A creak echoed as she went inside the room. Manami were serving a tea for Mr. Shouzaburou while the old man leaning at his chair. Two hands covering his face as it seemed he was tired from his business trip.

Kahoko decided to make her presence. "Ahm…Mr. Shouzaburou…."

The old man, despite of his weariness, tried to smile. "Yes, dear, Manami told me you're going to say something."

The redhead nodded and approached the old man. "It's about my relative…Ahm… my aunt. I sent her a message and she responded back…."

"Hn?"

"I just want to say that…"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

A curse left his throat. He should be practicing by now but the cold weather caused them to cancel their practice. It was cold, despite that it wasn't winter yet. Cold wind blanketed his form; he rubbed his right arm as shivers starting to crawl from his body.

Holding the knob made another wave of coldness, it was merely ice in cold. Len grunted once more, feeling warmer when he was able to go inside the house.

He continued walking, deciding to go to the living room to at least repress the coldness he had.

Their living room was the place he always visited, especially in cold weather, since of it was the only place which had a fireplace.

Voice made him to stop. Voices he didn't usually hear together with his grandfather's voice.

"_What do you mean?_" he heard his grandfather talking.

"_Didn't she tell you?_" a voice quivered. It seemed like a girl was talking.

Len couldn't take anymore eavesdropping; he decided to make himself perceptible.

"Where will she go n—?" Mr. Shouzaburou's word cut off.

Len glanced at his grandfather and back to the girl. It appeared they were two. The other one was sitting in the couch, face decorated with worry. Len gulped, he felt a sudden pinch in his chest. Something was wrong and something was not right…Len looked around.

_Something is missing. _He turned to his grandfather, expression masked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Where's Hino, she should be here accommodating her friends. I'll call he—"

"She's not here anymore…." Manami trailed, blocking the doorway.

"Wha—"

"B-But…she doesn't have anywhere to go…" Mio butted.

"What?" Len shouted, his fist turning white in his hold. "What do you mean, she's not here anymore."

"Len…" Manami tried to pacify him but he just ignored her.

He looked at the window as the knowledge brought back to his senses. It was cold…she doesn't have anywhere to go…Len mentally cussed, turning around. "Stupid girl…." He brought down his violin.

"Len, where are you going?" Mr. Shouzaburou muttered looking at his distancing grandson.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

A little cold spec came to drop down from heaven, the sky, smudged with black and gray hue.

Twinkling stars were nowhere to be found as the spotlight of the night was still resting behind the dark cumulus cloud. The surrounding all distraught, even a single chirp could not be heard only that a little sob coming from a maiden gave the slightest life in the place.

The wind came to give its presence, blowing and brushing the strands of red locks in her face, however just to perceive the little crystals creeping in her eyes.

She clutched, tight enough, the paper in her hand. In unison with the crying firmament, she started to read what was conveyed in the letter.

_Hino Kahoko,_

_I'm very sorry for replying late enough to you. I know this response of mine is imperative for you because it regards about your relative. However, leaving in province and city has a vast of discrepancy. We received letter late than on the city, my apologies for keeping you waiting._

_To introduce myself, I am your aunt's comrade, Kanade Hinata. I know you are expecting her respond but, I'm terribly sorry but she's not here in this place and in what address you have sent to. She did live with us for three years before this year but a certain problem regarding her indebted to a business associate made her to move to another place. I haven't gotten any news about her, how I want to help you but until now I don't have information about her or any contacts to her._

_I hope you understand it._

_Hinata Kanade._

Tears started to roll down to her cheeks. It was warm, yet it was stingy, it gave a line of warmth in her cheek but once it dried up it only doubled the cold. Her hand started to wipe the tears as she looked at the sky.

"Looks like I'll be back with my old life then…" she muttered, sitting in the swing. "I will miss you all…Ryoutarou-kun…Kazuki-san, Keiichi, Manami…everyone…and…._Len-san…._"

Her tears continuously flowed down, damping her shirt and giving rather a colder feeling around her. She felt cold and for the second time in her life, she felt the solitude once more. Afraid, yes, she was afraid; her mind was corrupted with isolation.

She lowered her head and looked at her lap, her cold hand clutched at the chain of the swing. It seemed she was holding at an ice, she winced a bit.

How she tried to stifle her tears but it wouldn't comply with her. Her cheeks starting to blush as well with her eyes began changing to crimson.

A footstep gushed in the almost white ground. Kahoko had to lift her head to know who it was.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Can you explain what's happening here?"

"Where's weird Kahoko."

"Kaho-chan!"

"Boys, boys, calm down, please low your voice. Your grandfather is talking to her friend right now."

"Manami-chan!" Keiichi whined, running to Manami. His little arm wrapped at her waist. "Why did Kaho-chan leave? Am I bad kid that's why she doesn't want to babysit me anymore?"

Manami closed her eyes and opened it to look at the boy. She wetted her lips before responding. "No you're a good boy, Kahoko just need to go home with her real family."

"But…but we're her family…"

Manami gulped, looking at the older lad as though asking for support. Ryoutarou grunted and strode to where they were.

"Brat, let's go, it's already late you have to go to sleep."

"Niichan!" he whined but Ryoutarou ignored him as he lifted the boy.

Ryoutarou turned to Manami. "We need to talk."

"Ryoutarou…I can take care of Keiichi," Azuma interrupted at the corner. "Kazuki, grandfather wants to talk to you, let's all go there." Azuma ushered them in the office.

Ryoutarou stopped and spun to Manami. "I know there's something wrong, will you tell me?"

The girl flinched, staring at the ground. "Anou…Kahoko…"

"Am, I right? She left without telling everything?"

The girl nodded. "She didn't tell us that her aunt was not there in the province anymore."

"So, where did she go?"

"We don't know…we don't have a clue."

"I have to find her…"

"Ryou…ahmm…Len is already looking for her." She hesitated a bit. "Ahm…You know that…he—"

He turned to face her. "I know."

"You too…" the fair-head lady thinned her lips. "You too, right? You like her…"

If he wasn't expecting it, he had taken a step backward; however, he did know this would come. His eyes changed gently. "I do…."

A halfhearted smile curved to her lips. "You should go find her now."

Ryoutarou nodded and ran outside.

"_You like her…_"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

As he went out of the house, cold breeze hassled to him, but it didn't impinge his will in looking for the girl. The sky blanketed with black hue, sparkle or any sign of life was out of perception, only that the post of light gave the slightest light for people.

He kept on running, running in somehow endless road. "…" he called but apparently, no one answered.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"It's cold here…what are you doing?"

Kahoko remained her stare at the guy, examining his expression with much attention.

No one dared to move, merely both frozen and lost in their thoughts. Later on, the guy broke their frozen state and tugged her hand from the metal chain, pulling the girl within his hold.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

A small gasped drew in her throat. Shock, she could not do anything but to remain in his embrace, feeling his warmth and as by any chance, she nuzzled closer to gain the warmth she had lost earlier.

Unfortunately, she needed to go, reluctance engraved in her face, seemingly she didn't want to let go but her other mind muttered a different perspective. She has to…

She moved, a little space, before looking back at him. His expression turned unusual, the worry, longing and pleading glinted through his eyes. His hand suspended in the cold air, reaching for her, so near yet so far form.

"I have to go…"

A fissure formed in his chest, throbbing in a painful way. Her words, like acid melting it and digging holes within him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward once more.

"Let me go…" she said but he remained intact.

He rested his chin above her crimson lock, strawberry scent of her hair mingled in his senses. "If I did that you will leave…."

"But I have to—"

"You don't have to." He cut. "I don't want you to leave."

Her eyes grew bigger, heart pace started to soar, higher as the time tick. Her slender hand slid down his back, resting it there. She closed her eyes to calm herself and opened once more.

"I don't belong here…Len-san…" she gazed back at him, pushing herself free from his grasp. "I'm merely a burden to all of you…I'm different, we are both different from each other…." She sighed. "I don't want to see you anymore."

Warm crystal flowed down her cheeks. "I don't want to see you anymore…please leave me alone…_please…._"

"Is that so?" he asked. "Is that so…just tell me you hate me."

"I-I can't…why should I hate you…." She shook her head yet weak and slow. "Can w-we just pretend nothing had happened. You hadn't met me, and I hadn't met you…let's go back with our usual life before."

"I cannot just pretend that nothing happened in something too significant in my life. I can't go back to my old life anymore, Hino."

"B-but you have…"

"You said before…" he paused and sighed. "Look at your present and never look back…look forward. I can't go back to what you already changed, Hino. I'm merely focusing to my present now, you help me to accept the past…you can't just leave and say such that I should forgot everything."

"I'm so confuse…" she asserted, tears continuously flowing in her eyes. "I'm so confuse…why am I feeling this…?I don't want to be closed with others or even you because I'm afraid that someday I have to leave. I'm staying in your custody temporarily and I don't know when you will get tired of helping me, grew tired of me and I'm afraid you will let go of me. It's much better that I leave until I can…"

"Please stay…" he whispered.

Her heartbeat hammered in her chest. His words became light in her darkness but why she wasn't that happy. She strode toward him, resting her head at his chest…" It's much better that I leave until I can but somehow I couldn't now…I can't do it…but I know I should, I'm very confuse."

His arms enclosed her within, head resting above her owns. "We won't get tired helping you and I won't get tired of caring for you…you're not just nothing to us, you are the very special person in our life. You changed everything to us in a good way, we owe you a lot."

Her hands, shaking and cold, pressed against his chest, tugging him closer to her before letting her tears to fall down once more.

"_I will never let you go…" _he mumbled, hugging her tightly.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Sir, we found where your son is."

The man, sitting in the swivel chair, spun around before responding. "Very well, we must go back to Japan…"

The active noise in the New York echoed beneath the building he was in. He massaged his temples, stood up and strode toward the glassed window behind him. He could see how busy the people were and how the road doesn't lose any cars passing by. Various kinds of lights could be seen in the late night, but the man was clouded in his dark reminisces. He tried to forget but he couldn't, he must face what intended for him.

_"Why is it so sudden? Is something the matter?" a woman in her late 20's muttered._

_The man, who previously looking at her, tore his stare. "I have to tell you something important."_

_"Uh…I as well, I need to say something…." Her voice soft and barely reached him._

_"I have to leave."_

_"Huh?" her face paled._

_"I'll be managing our family's company abroad. I don't know if I could still return…I'm sorry."_

_The woman pursed her quivering lips, her knees started to get weak and her stomach suddenly felt knitting. "Is that so?" her voice coarse._

_The man heave a deep sigh before striding towards her, crashing her little form within his hold. "I'm so sorry…"_

_She pushed him away. "It's ok; I know it is much important…"_

_He tried to talk but no sound drew from his lips._

_The woman shook her head in disappointment. "It's alright, that's your choice, I can't do anything about it."_

_"About…what you're going to tell…" he toned with depression lacing._

_"It's nothing important. I'm tired, will you take me home now," She muttered, icily._

His assistant tapped his shoulder lightly, to get his attention. The man looked back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Tsukimori, are you alright?" the assistant asked.

The man looked back and curtly nodded. "You may take your leave."

"Goodbye, sir. "The assistant bowed his head and turned towards the door.

Mr. Tsukimori, heave another sigh, sustaining his scrutinizing in the whole area.

"_Misa, why didn't you tell me…_?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

He was panting, fog forming in every exhale of air.

_"It is much better that I leave until I can but somehow I couldn't now…I can't do it…but I know I should, I'm very confused."_

His eyes grew wider, his breath somehow hitched in his throat and body numbed in the cold breeze. He let his back hit the wall separating him from _her _and to the companion she has except from him.

_"We won't get tired helping you and I won't get tired of caring for you…you're not just nothing to us, you are the very special person in our life. You changed everything to us in a good way, we owe you a lot."_

The words sounded too sweet yet too bitter in his tongue. He remained immobile, closed eyes and allowing only his ears to wander around.

His heart throbbed, complaining and torturing his mere mind. What could he do? He should have accepted it before, _**together**_ never blended between both of them, a very huge wall blocking all his view of her.

A forced smile left his lips, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hopeless indeed…" his one foot made a leap as he grew a distance from the wall. He heaved a lot of air before sustaining walking toward the scene he didn't want to see. Nevertheless, there he was, beckoning his presence.

"How long will you two going to stay in this cold night?"

Both taken aback, faces decorated in hue. "R-Ryoutarou-kun." Kahoko muttered, gazing at the lad.

The other lad kept silent, face impassive only that the tone in his face, say the least, he was flustered.

"We're looking for you all day, Kahoko. What are you thinking leaving us that way?" He walked past the other lad, giving him a sharp look before it melted to the girl.

"R-Ryoutarou-kun, I'm so-sorry. I've became selfish, I didn't think about what you will feel."

"It's alright…" He ruffled her hair. "As long as you will return with us."

Cold hand wrapped in her wrist, she looked back as that cold hand tugged her within his expanse. "It's getting colder. We can finish this conversation in the mansion." His eyes were hard and jagged at the greenhead.

Ryoutarou had to muffle his chortle, his eyes fighting for dominance. "That's a good idea."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Kahoko!"

"Kaho-chan!"

"Strange girl!"

They both intoned, running their way to the redhead.

Reluctant, Len detached his hand on hers.

"Kaho-chan, why did you do that? You made us all worried," Mio said, hugging her friends. The others went closer also, as the two males had been pushed aside.

A small grunt left Len's lips, frown knitted in his expression. Ryoutarou sniggered, looking amusedly at his so-called _brother. _His face changed to serious when Len gave a daggered look.

"Seriously," Ryoutarou began, eyes fixed at the girl.

"Hn?"

"I like her…" he turned to look at his companion to read his expression. As what he expected, the cerulean head made a surprised look, however it didn't take long as it returned to his usual one.

"Where is this conversation going to?"

Ryoutarou ruffled his green locks. "I may be a fighter, but there is always a time that I have to give up."

"What do you mean?"

"Very impressive, ice cube. You are, indeed, excelling in academics but when it comes to _this _matter you are the dumbest," muttered Ryoutarou. "It's hard to force someone to reciprocate your feelings, especially if she already likes someone and that _someone _likes her back."

"It doesn't make sense, will you mind make your words rather logical."

"You're the one who is illogical here. Look, I don't want to say this straight to your face, find it on yourself. You care for her without knowing what you really feel. Who is she for you?"

Len remained stunned, _who is she for you? _rounded back and forth in his psyche. "Who is she for me?" he mechanically muttered, not knowing he said it loud enough to be heard but Ryoutarou.

"Idiot, you're hopeless. If you don't realize it soon, I'll get her away from you." Ryoutarou passed ahead of him.

"**Strange Girl**, don't leave us again. I won't call you strange again…" Kazuki paused. "Gaah! I just called you strange again, it won't happen!"

Kahoko lightly chuckled. "Kazuki-san, it's ok."

"Kaho-chan, you're so nice." The older greenhead went closer to the girl, spreading his arms wide just to give her a bear hug.

One form blocked his _attack._ "Oi, niisan, that's too much." Ryoutarou muttered.

"Ei, what's wrong with it?"

"Kaho-chan, why did you leave, aren't we your family?" Keiichi butted, walking toward her.

Kahoko knelt down, smile never leaving her façade. "Keiichi! Of course you are," muttered Kahoko while hugging the kid.

Three pairs of golden eyes glanced, with all of its flare, towards the kid. Keiichi looked at them, sticking his tongue out.

"I know." The kid broke the hug. "You can come with us. Stay in England Kaho-chan—"

"**NO!**" three voices muttered behind.

"It's far country Keiichi…" began Azuma.

"And colder…what if she gets cold." Kazuki sustained.

"Yeah…besides…" Ryoutarou lightly glanced at the cerulean head lad. "Never mind…I know _someone _won't let you do that brat. Right Len?"

"I don't know with you, I'm going." He avoided their eyes as he walked ahead in the house.

"Why don't we go inside to drink some tea?" Mr. Shouzaburou suggested. All nod in agreement as they walked towards the house.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Morning danced above the Hasegawa mansion, Sun smiling in every window of their rooms. Kahoko stretched her arms upward; a smile already peeked in her lips. She had slept well the whole night, her feeling light and as though feathers cradling her upward.

She glided her foot on the soft creamy carpet and it didn't take long as the other one met the soft fabric. She strode down her private bathroom, preparing herself for a new day.

Once she was finished, she toddled back and opened her door. She paused, smile grew rather bigger. "Good Morning! Len-san."

The said lad stared at her, for a moment not breaking his statue form. He nodded at last; walking passed her as though nothing had happened.

"What's wrong with him?" Kahoko shook her head in disbelief. Last night, he was an utterly different person, leaving in Kahoko's mind he actually changed. But what she was seeing this time. The lad simply ignored her like their usual routine—she would greet him and he would walk away.

Kahoko ran closer. "Len-san?"

As usual he kept his ears shut.

"Stupid, arrogant, rude…cold hearted…" Kahoko sing-sang. "Annoying, menacing—"

"What?" he muttered.

"Good, I thought you've become deaf."

"What do you want?" he brought his hand to his temples.

"Nothing, I just want to assure…your promise…You'll not get tired of me."

Len gazed back. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes, so will you mind leave me alone?"

Kahoko pouted. "Fine." She sped up her walk, leaving the lad behind. Her two hands clenched tightly. "What will I expect from him…" she grunted.

Len remained staring, his feature looked impassive but his mind was on chaos. He couldn't think properly, his heart hitch, breath caught in his throat and butterflies fluttered within him. He shook his head, grunting. "This is ridiculous." _Who she is for you?_ He paused. "She is…"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Whoa, wait what are you doing here in my room?" Ryoutarou flinched backward.

"Oh! Come on, as if I'm _somebody_ to you. Come on, it's already breakfast. Mr. Shouzaburou is waiting in the dining."

"Manami, you should not go to anyone's room especially, guy's room."

"As if I'm going to rape you…" she chuckled as his face hued a little. "Just kidding, so what happened last night?"

His faced melted. "Nothing significant." He looked away.

"Really? I know there is." She sat beside his bed. "You know it already, aren't you?"

He gave a nod in respond, glancing at the nearest window he could see. "However, he is the densest. I thought Kahoko would take long to realize her feeling but the_ frosty_ do."

Manami laughed hard. "Oh! Come on, he's just so full of himself. So what now?"

"What do you mean what now?"

"Are you alright?" Manami asked concern.

"I'm lying if I said yes, no, I'm not alright…yet I should be." His stare remained in the window.

Chirping birds responded back, a moment of silence echoed between them before Manami sustained her talk. "You should be."

She stood from her sitting position, turning around to smile at him. "Enough with your emo mode. Look, it's a wonderful day."

"Emo mode, ei!" he stretched his arms and stood as well.

"Will you prepare already, Mr. Shouzaburou is waiting."

"How can I if you're still here?"

"Why are you become shy all of the sudden?" Manami laughed again. "Ok…ok, I'm going. See you downstairs." She paused yet again. "Perhaps you are a kind of a guy who should stay single."

Ryoutarou gazed at her back. "Or…"

Manami turned around.

"Or maybe I already met her yet I haven't realized it yet."

Her blood rushed on her cheeks, "W-what?"

His smile grew into smirk. "Just joking. Got yah!" he guffawed.

"**MEEAAAN!**" she stomped away.

Moments later, the Hasegawa family together with Manami and Kahoko sat in their respective chairs. Mr. Shouzaburou in the first chair and in his left side was his daughter-law, Kanon.

"Finally you are all here."

The maids brought their breakfast. After a while they ate their breakfast silently.

"Kahoko, I'm so worried about you." Kanon muttered after they finished their meal.

"I-I'm sorry."

Kanon sighed and smiled. "Please, don't do that again. If you're thinking you are not part of this family, you are wrong. You are one of us now, dear."

"Thank you…Oba-chan."

"Kanon is right. I took you in my custody wholeheartedly. I wouldn't have taken you here if we don't accept you as family."

Kahoko smiled back, tears shed in the corner of her eyes. She bowed her head.

"You have yet to meet my husband…their father." Kanon butted. "He's meaning to see you. He wasn't able to join us home since he has some business in England but he'll return tonight."

"It'll be a pleasure to meet him as well."

"You should not." Len mumbles at her side.

Kahoko frowned, not yet forgiving the lad for his arrogance earlier. She ignored him and sustained her talk. "I guaranteed he is like you Mr. Shouzaburou."

"Not that much." Ryoutarou answered instead, sitting in front of her.

"Ei, what's wrong with you two!"

"He is scary in some odd ways."

"Kazuki-san!" Kahoko pouted.

"Don't mind them dear, it's their way of expressing their care for their da—"

"**It's NOT!**" the three said in chorus.

_What person is Mr. Hasegawa? _Kahoko wondered in her mind, looking how the three opposed in every word she said.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Full moon hanged in the air, stars sparkled in a river kind of way. Breeze starting to blow its coldness in the earth.

Kahoko was sitting in the chair at the second floor terrace. Back leaning on the bench and eyes closed in a deep slumber. Coldness was out of her awareness, giving her gentle caresses.

Footsteps echoed behind her tranquil form, it faltered just behind her.

"Hino, grandfather said give this to you…" he muttered, holding the thick blanket in his arm. Once the lady didn't move, he roamed in front of her.

His stare grazed on her face. From her pink lips up to her closed eyes, just that moment he realized that she was sleeping. He sighed, draping the blanket over her. Careful not to wake her up, his hand was lightly straightening the blanket to correct it.

His gaze met her calm face once more. As though magnet pulling him closer to her, force that seemed irresistible and out of control.

His hand rested at the corner of the chair beside her head, the other hand on the table. He remained staring.

_Who she is for you? _It started to throb in his mind in unison with the crying beat in his chest. "She is…" he mumbled unconsciously leaning closer.

His heavy lidded eyes met a closer view of her. The tip of their noses touching one another, warm breath fondled as how mere inch he was from her.

"Niichan! Papa wants to see you!"

He paused, 'almost' filled the gap between their lips. Len grunted, breaking from her enthralling feature.

A little form turned in front of the wide door. "I said papa was looking for you!" his voice demanding.

Len glanced at his little brother. Eyes engraved a 'you are a **bother**' look towards the kid.

"I heard you."

"You should at least answer." Keiichi pouted and turned around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sweet breeze of ocean wind gripped with her senses. Warm yet soothing sunrays caressed her fair skin. Indeed, they were, at last, at the beach.

In the past few days, they encountered too many problems, thus Mr. Shouzaburou decided that they needed some rest.

They went in one of the villa of Hasegawa- the main to be exact.

Their vacation did not go according to plan. Moreover, it was all because of a certain old man, though rather younger than Mr. Shouzaburou and the boys called him…_father._

"Kaho-chan! Good day, what's a lovely girl doing here alone?" he asked, rubbing his chin.

Kahoko jolted from her position, halted from stretching her arm. "A-ah…oji…g-good afternoon."

"Where's the stupid son of mine? That boy, he is still a beginner in this matter. Don't worry I'll make sure to talk to him later, neh?" the man chuckled then winked at his last statement.

On the other hand, Kahoko flushed red enough to match her crimson hair. She brought her hand upward and shook it frantically. "Anou, you're mistaken. T-t-there's nothing going on between L-Len and me." She flushed more. It had been their routine since the time the man returned home. In how many times she explained that there was nothing, it seemed the old man never believes her, even the slightest. In that part, she became confused.

Certainly, the crimson haired girl _**likes**_ him. However, does he like her back? She was still uncertain doubt still clouded her senses. He could be kind at times and at the same time colder than the ice. It was his nature; the considerate part of him would appear if only necessary and if not, it would lie dormant in the deepest part of his cold demeanor.

_What if he feels the same? _Kahoko mentally shook her head. "It's impossible." _But maybe…there is._

"Eh, Kaho-chan. Are you saying something?"

Kahoko grunted for the third time, predicting that the man would bother her again the whole day if no one would accompany her.

"**Hiroto**, why are you bothering Kahoko again?" As though clouds parted, and light hovered down above Kahoko. Her voice sounded hope for Kahoko yet a live threat for the old man.

Kahoko turned around, facing the woman. "Oba."

Kanon sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Really, darling. Father already forbade you not to go any nearer to Kahoko or even Len. Would you mind following it?"

"Honey! I'm doing this for our son."

Kanon twitched a brow, arms crossed regally against her chest. Hiroto gulped, he knew what it meant if he kept on. "Yeah, up to the point of injuring _his _arm neh? Really."

"Well, he's too weak. I don't expect it to happen. I…ah merely miscalculated." He laughed nervously, seeing that the woman did not buy his reasoning.

Kahoko flushed more, _why did he need to remind her of it? _She whimpered deep inside, as _it_ was one of the times she wanted to forget.

_It was three days earlier; Kahoko remained the focus of Hiroto since he got home last night, doing advances for –the sake of his son and Kahoko's relationship- as what he stated._

_It was early in the morning; Kahoko just woke up from her slumber, innocent to an evil plan of the old man. She yawned, confident, to say the least, that the day would turn out good. She saw Len walking downstairs, one hand occupied by his violin case and the other by file of score sheets._

_She smiled, brought her hand upward to call him, however something or rather someone pushed her lightly. Not expecting such occurrence, her body inclined. She looked downward, seeing she had yet two steps before the floor. She tried to lift her head once more, looking at the lad, who by now looking and preparing her fall._

_With a loud thud they both fell. Kahoko above him, arms placed over his chest. Their forehead bumped at one another, as Kahoko's eyes turned a little bit wider in unison with her frantic heart. She hurriedly sat up; two fingers met her lips in shock._

_Score sheet flooded over the floor and his violin flew at the side—fortunately not harmed._

_Her face turned redder, realizing what just happened. She stood up, brought her hand to help him yet another shock fixed on her face._

_There, still sitting, was the lad holding his arm, a light pain sketched over his façade. He had injured his right arm._

"_Oh! I did not expect this." Hiroto's voice flowed towards them._

_Kahoko looked back, confusion etched on her face._

_Len, on the other hand, glared sharply._

"_My, what happened here?" Kanon followed, holding the young kid, Keiichi._

_Since then, Mr. Shouzaburou prohibited Hiroto of nearing the two, but it appeared the man did not pay attention to his warns as he continued his pursuit._

Kahoko's face became even redder. Swore to heaven, she felt his lips against her. If possible, smoke appeared in her ears to sate the flame building on her face. Overall, she got a bump on her forehead, giddy feeling, and warmth lingered on her lips.

She slapped her forehead. "Argh, why am I thinking about this!" she mumbled.

"Ah, Kahoko, you can go now. I'll handle Oji for you." Kanon heaved her out of her stupor.

Kahoko looked back, nodding. "Thank you Oba, I'm going now."

"Oi, Kaho-chan, aren't you going to say thank you to your oji-ow."

"Enough already, darling." A tinge of threat reverberated in his ears. Hiroto shivered.

Kahoko sighed once more, yet this time in relief. "Finally." She inhaled the crisp air scratching her lungs in a pleasing way. It had a different feeling of freedom.

No Hiroto to bother her day. She smiled in that thought.

"Where to…oh?" she paused, eyes engrossed at someone not that far from her sight. She scrunched her nose, remembering what happened before. Guilt sketched its way out of her face. She ran forward, approaching _him._

"Len-san! Where are you going?" she paused, looking cautiously for any sight of the obnoxious old man. Noting, he was still on Kanon's hand, Kahoko sighed.

"Hn?" Len finally muttered, startling Kahoko.

"Ah-ah…where are you going?"

"Somewhere." He closed, walking ahead.

"Where is that somewhere?"

"Somewhere you don't know."

Kahoko scowled until she met what he was holding. Curiosity inflated within her. She glimpsed at the lad and back to the certain _thing. What is he going to do with the flowers? _Suddenly, she felt the urge of asking. "Am…L-Len-san, for who—"

"Someone."

She scowled more. _What is with that answer? _She mentally screamed. "Can I come?"

He did not respond, shrugging his shoulder as though saying- _suit yourself._

Few minutes had passed, they were routing a distinct way towards the mountain. It was not scary as the road was clean and as if being maintained for quite years now. Before they got to the said road, they entered a silver gate. That moment, Kahoko realized it was still a part of the Hasegawa's land.

Silence trickled her ear, she became unease with the stillness between them. Heartbeat raced inside her chest, making her stiffer than ever. "A-Ah…Len-san, who are you going to visit?" she intoned.

"Didn't I say someone I know?"

_Duh, there is so many someone in the world. _"I'm mean, who, an acquaintance of yours?"

He shook his head. "No, _**she**__'s _far from acquaintance."

"I didn't know you have other frie—" she paused. "SHE?"

Kahoko had to cover her mouth to hide the flush curled upward her cheeks. _I cannot believe I yell at him._

Len sighed. "Yes she. Is there a problem?"

"No, there's n-nothing."

"I haven't seen _**her**_ for a long time, that's why I'm looking forward for this vacation."

"How long?"

"So long"

"Looks like you're excited to meet her." Kahoko forced a smile. She did not know the reason yet she could feel a sting inside her heart, a harsh dagger scraping her inners into pieces. _Why?_

"Indeed."

"It seems she's important to you neh?" her voice fainting in every word.

"Very…a very important person in my life."

_Why did I think about that? He… would not… he would not reciprocate my feeling. _"Is that so?" she muttered, failed to hide the crack in her voice.

Len stopped, turning around to face her. "You're slow." He muttered.

Kahoko lifted her head, fighting the tear lingering in the brim of her eyes. "I-I think I should go now."

"Aren't you coming?"

"N-No, I'll just go to see the beach." She tried to feign a chuckle yet it did not sound convincing.

"Hino?" he mumbled, confusion laced. "Are you sure you're going alone?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"What are you tal—"

"I'm so sorry. I should not have come with you."

_Is she?_

"Len-san, you should not have told me about _it. _There is another _person _you need to _care_. I'm so sorry if I'm giving you more trouble."

_Am I right? She is…_

"I know she's very important to you. I feel very guilty for slowing you up."

A little smile crept on Len's lips. _She is… _His mind reassured before he held the girl's hand, pulling her closer to him.

Kahoko's eyes grew wider, her face turned flush as she realized their expanse.

"Stupid." He muttered, leaning closer to seal her lip with his.

Shock, as though the time stopped from moving, as all she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart, gushing blood in her veins, cheeks turning incredibly hot and soft yet gentle lips across her own.

Her eyes slowly went closed, escalating the other senses she had. Her hand glided upward, touching his cheek with her fingers as she kissed back.

After a while, he slowly moved backward, eyes remained looking at her and a smile never leaving his face. "You don't have to get jealous."

Once he moved, her hand replaced those lips, asking herself if that really happened. She blinked, could not grasp what he was saying, until it all snapped in her head. She flushed more. _J-j-jealous!_

She bowed her head, hiding the vivid shade of red on her face. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Did not I say I'm going to care for you?"

"B-But, you should not, you already ha—" _Why are you doing this?_

He ignored her, continuing their disrupted walk. In the whole journey, he did not entertain any of her queries. He remained silent, walking ahead of her.

Kahoko sighed; she stopped asking, noticing he would not answer.

After a while of walking, Len stopped, opening another iron gate. It was white in color, wrought and shaped like an arch.

Kahoko peeked secretly to look for any house, yet what she could only see were hedges.

They both walked inside the place. Kahoko paused, eyes shone in such wonderment. The place simply screamed beauty. Well-maintained hedges located at the side, topiaries of different shapes scattered in the place, beauties of assorted flowers blanketed over the green grass. A, white and bronze in color, gazebo at side and fountain at its opposite.

She thought, at first, he was going to the gazebo; however, he turned left and continued his walk. Kahoko followed him, confused. _Where is he going?_

Her answer finally got an answer. Kahoko stifle a gasp lumped in her throat not to disturb the lad. A gentle smile bloomed on her lips, understanding graced on her feature. Then suddenly she felt somewhat embarrassed.

She lightly chuckled, making Len to look at her. "Hn?" he asked, placing the flower on the ground.

Kahoko blushed, shaking her head. "N-nothing!"

"Judging how you act, probably you realize your mistake."

"Y-Yes," Kahoko mumbled, shyly. _Why did not I think about this? Stupid Kahoko! _She slapped her forehead, kneeling beside the lad.

She smiled, sincere and gentle. "Misa-san nice meeting you!" _Certainly, he missed her so much._

This time, it was Len's turn to look back in shock.

"You're _really_ very lucky to have a good son like Len-san." She smiled more, caressing the headstone in front of them. "He told me he's going to take care of me…" she blushed afterwards, inhaling before sustaining her talk. "And…" she leaned closer, whispering words to the stone, as if it was Misa herself.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The sun completely hid behind the inky sky, the first star of the night twinkled sharply above. Little more stars started to sparkle.

"What did you tell her?"

Kahoko gazed back, smiled and looked at the sky. "It's our secret."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

They had gone home before the sun settled down. Feet strode in silent rhythm, hands holding one another in a tight embrace. Kahoko kept her jovial expression noticeable as she would occasionally chuckle whenever she would look at the guy alongside her. She reminisced the first time they had met.

It was rather queer to think about that the man beside her was the same man she met not that long ago. He was cold indeed; it wouldn't be out of his character. But as time passed by, day by day, Kahoko learns something about him, as if he was a living _mystery_ that every chapter there was a clue of his real self that could help her to come up of who he really was.

"There you are." A lady-like voice intoned, interrupting Kahoko from her reverie as she and Len freed their intertwined hands as hurried as possible. A likely hue glowed on Kahoko's face.

"Manami…" she stuttered.

The girl nodded at her before altering her attention at the guy. Her face bore seriousness that somehow agitated Kahoko.

"Len, you're grandfather wants to talk to you."

Kahoko glanced at Len and to Manami, doing it repeatedly when the lad didn't respond. She tried to open her mouth to talk but she was cut off when Len finally nodded his head. He didn't turn to her direction, neither bade. He simply walked with Manami behind him.

In that instant, regret suddenly dug to her heart, the regret of letting go of his hand. Her heart hammered against her chest. She could sense something would happen, and whatever it is, she knew it wouldn't be good.

As the expanse begotten between them, Kahoko could hint the breach starting to appear in the midst. The sudden surge of loneliness emerged around her. The warmth from their joined hands earlier started to faint as coldness lingered.

_It was but a great day earlier. How did it turn out otherwise?_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

A knock on the door disrupted the serious atmosphere in the study room. In a small creak, Len and Manami appeared behind the door. The little woman bowed her head as a bid before she took her leave for she had filled her task.

Len, on the other hand, silently moved beside his _mother. _His lips formed a tight line and face remained impassive as ever. His eyes widened a bit when he saw a stranger _albeit _it seemed not. Kanon pulled her son at her side, allowing him to carefully plop on the space provided for him, before Mr. Shouzaburou commenced to talk.

Len was not stupid to know what was happening. Once his golden eyes lay on the _stranger's form _he knew well what it was. Nonetheless, he kept himself taciturn, allowing himself to delve in his own contemplation.

"While we are waiting for Hiroto, allow me to introduce to you Mr. Tsukimori." Mr. Shouzaburou enunciated. His face directed at Len.

The young man didn't give a hint of interest as he lifted his sight, eyes blank.

"Your father…" the old man sustained without fluttering his eyes.

Kanon at Len side heaved her _son's _hand as though for comfort. She knew that the young man unlikely gives emotion. He would hide it as long as possible. The blue head, as what his grandfather did, simply looked. Speaking was impossible as he unintentionally clenched his teeth.

"Father, isn't it too haste for Len. We should have taken this slow. It is quite hasty."

"No, Kanon, this is the right time after all. Len must know. He is old enough to understand the situation."

Len silently hissed.

"But father—"

"Please, Kanon." Mr. Shouzaburou lifted his hand as a sign of disapproval. He glanced at Mr. Tsukimori afterwards, eyes firm.

"I know that I've been impulsive and rush about this decision, nonetheless I can't afford any more time to handle this as I, being a businessman, has things to do as well. You know what I meant, Mr. Shouzaburou Hasegawa. Without farther ado, I would like to get my son, and come live with me in America, as where I live in the present. If you are against with this preposition, I can't do anything but to put this into court."

"I understand." Mr. Shouzaburou rubbed the tiredness in his eyes before looking at his grandson. An obvious bitter exhaustion marred his aged face. "Len—"

"Father, I wish for us to wait for Hiroto." Kanon heckled, hands clutching one another to hide the quiver of it.

"We don't ne—"

"No need, I'm here now." Hiroto strode towards his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek before sitting in the couch at the other side, in front of Mr. Shouzaburou and Mr. Tsukimori's seat. His brows furrowed, whilst his hand rubbed his chin. "Isn't it much better if I'm here while discussing this? I am, anyway, Len's _father._"

"You are—"

"Now, that you are here, let us discuss the situation." Mr. Shouzaburou began, cutting Mr. Tsukimori's words. "Hiroto, this is Mr. Jun Tsukimori." he nodded his head before sustaining. "Mr. Tsukimori, this is my son, Hiroto, and whom Len considered as his father. My son here was the one to sustain what you haven't given to my grandson. "

"Yes, I am his father." Hiroto nodded, voice laced with sarcasm. He wouldn't allow this man who simply barged in their lives and decided to take his son away from them. His jaw clenched in tight tenacity when he glanced at his father as the old man shook his head. It seemed that the old man favored the other one. Hiroto casted a sharp glance at his father to tell his intent.

The old man sighed. "Hiroto, you know very well that this time will come."

"Yes, I know father. But don't you think it is quite late for it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Father." Hiroto hissed. "Don't you tell me you're agreeing to what he wants?"

"Yes, I am, Hiroto. It is his rights."

"And I have the rights too, father!" he roared, increasing his voice in every word. "We, my wife and I have."

"It is void." Mr. Shouzaburou sighed. He lifted his stare at the window, simply to calm himself. "It was…even in the start."

"What do you mean?"

"It was void as he…I'm talking about Mr. Tsukimori, never knew about the adoption. It is to be signed by parties, the biological parents and the one who would be his legal parents. Since Misa is dead…" Mr. Shouzaburou stopped, inhaling. "It was Mr. Tsukimori's obligation to sign it. We can't do anything if we put this in court. We will lose eventually. He is the father."

"You knew that this will happen. You never say a word when we adopted Len. You already knew"

"I'm sorry son."

"And now, you are apologizing? How could you do this? Don't you understand that that man was the one who left our Misa and her son before? It is his entire fault. If he didn't leave, probably my sister is still here, alive and happy with her son."

"This is Misa's request, son. She wanted her son to meet his father in the future."

"And do you think it is the best for him to take _**my **_son."

"I have the rights," Mr. Tsukimori firmly muttered.

"Hell with your rights. It wouldn't do anything. It won't fill the time of your absence. It won't be enough to sate those time you wasted, those time that it should be you taking care of him. It should be you who would see him grow and be at his side as always."

"Hiroto—"

"Enough!"

"L-Len…" Kanon looked at her son, trying to grab his hand but he gently pulled it away as he stood.

"Enough…" he repeated hands balled tightly, making the blood in his knuckle to stop flowing. "Why do you have to decide for me? Why do you have to be so abrupt? Why did you decide without consulting me first?" he hissed.

"Len, son, please calm down."

"I had enough."

"Don't be unreasonable, Len." Mr. Shouzaburou chided.

"Grandfather, it is you who is difficult. You don't even think what I would feel about this."

"Son." Mr. Tsukimori muttered, glancing at his direction.

"Don't call me son!" he shouted. "You're not even been a father to me."

"Len, sit down at once." Mr. Shouzaburou muttered, trying to calm himself but it only worsened when the young man kept his resolute form. "Len!"

"Are you going to let me go just like that, grandfather?"

Mr. Shouzaburou inhaled, sweat glided down from his forehead as he breathed sharply. "It is not what you think, Len. Sit down now."

"I won't! Why did you even accommodate me if you're actually planning to push me away in the end?"

"Len, please sit down."

Kanon bit her lower lips, waters threatening to flow from her eyes. She inhaled, her hand placed on Len's hand trying to pull him down to sit.

"Len, this is for your own good." Mr. Shouzaburou looked at his grandson, trying to carve what he wanted him to understand. He only wanted for his welfare. It is much better if he would know who his real father is. It is the truth that would never be avoided. Len must realize that there is a possibility that he have to be with his real father than be with them.

"I thought I know you, grandfather. It seems that I'm mistaken." He sighed, turning away. "With all you've done… I can't trust you anymore. I wish to be excused."

"Len…" Mr. Shouzaburou winced, his breathing turning into sharp inhales as he clutched his chest.

"Father!" Kanon gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Father!"

It all happened so fast, Len heard his mother's sudden cry. The hair of his back roused as gooseflesh ran down his skin. The place suddenly created ice that shivered him, froze him on his place, even turning his head was difficult. He gulped, knowing fully well something bad had happened, and he was a part of it.

He felt a hard nudge at his side, making him incline on the door as the other occupants of the room wasted no time to rush out. His peripheral vision caught a glimpse of his grandfather, the sight simply held the pulse of his heart. It was ethereal; the scene that had happened when he was a child returned and haunted him.

The painful grimace his grandfather showed him, the attempt of his father to held the old man that life starting to vanish, his mother's agonizing weep for his grandfather, the worry, so dense, from every house helpers rushing to tend them, and the look of his real father—longing but worried, confused and battling for choice. He saw the man glanced at his grandfather and back at him. The man gave a nod, seeking for his understanding, asking for a second chance as Len knew the man needed to help whom was in need—for now, his grandfather needed most of the attention. Len didn't respond, his eyes blank and in the depth of grief. He felt numbed of other pain.

A bitter thump roared in his chest, guilt marred his conscience. He closed his eyes, memories flashing in his eyes, the present predicament blending with his past, simply adding more acrimony within him. It was like a poison, the guilt and old memories made good bile to destroy his system.

The sudden feel of loneliness didn't help either. Sounds muffled, however he could still hear the faint sound from downstairs, everyone in panic as the head of the house was at risk. He was alone. The person who aid to him whenever his lonely was downstairs, dying because of him. His eyes closed tightly, breathing labored, he tried closing every senses he has, and he attempted ignoring everything for thinking it would cease the ache within.

"Len…"

He heard someone call, but he didn't respond, he didn't move, his eyes kept closed and unyielding.

He felt arms enclosed around his waist, the warmth of another person soothed him lightly, and the hands on his back giving delicate caresses to console him, to assure him everything would be fine.

"Len…please."

The lady-like voice, finally, he recognized, he opened his eyes, blinking the dark spot due from closing his eyes tightly. He encased her little frame within his arms, pulling her closer as if seeking for comfort. Len laid his head on her shoulder, breathing starting to calm and allowing himself to be filled with her presence.

"It's my fault…" he avowed achingly.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"Ryoutarou just called, Mr. Shouzaburou is far from danger now. It was only because of stress." Manami entered the living room, looking as Kahoko heaved a deep exhale.

"I'm going to inform Len." Kahoko smiled, the news brightened her face.

Manami simply nodded at her direction with a small smile. Despite of the fact that the old man was far from danger already, she couldn't take away the worry in her mind. Heart illnesses are very traitorous. The old man could be fine now but how about next time. He was old, and very susceptible of complications. Manami sighed, muttering a small prayer.

Kahoko went upstairs; the news might help the lad ease a bit. He had been forsaken himself the whole time. Kahoko couldn't blame him as he had encountered too much that he could handle, one was enough—to know that he has a father and he wanted to take him away. But it didn't go well, after the surprising news, his grandfather—in which Kahoko knew well, Len trusted so much—got heart attack, causing the lad to think it was yet another of his fault.

Kahoko felt the same; she knew how it hurts to see the people whom you loved in harm. With an audible exhale, Kahoko knocked. She waited until the knob turned and a man, who seemed finer than earlier, greeted her with his blank stare. Kahoko smiled, inviting herself inside the room without the lad's consent.

"Mr. Shouzaburou is ok now."

"Hn."

"What's with that reaction? Aren't you happy he's ok now?"

"It wouldn't happen if it's not because of me."

"You didn't do anything! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault. No one's fault, period."

"It—"

"You know what? Mr. Shouzaburou would be much happier if you visit him. And I assure you, he'll never tell that you're at fault. If you tell him, you'll just get scolded."

"I don't feel like going anywhere. Would you mind, I want to be alone." Len sat on his bed and exhaled.

"Stop doing that depressing sigh." Kahoko pouted, strode to his direction and leaned. "Stop being emo, let's go, Mr. Shouzaburou is waiting," she said before hitting his forehead.

The lad grumbled, glaring afterwards. "No."

"We will." Kahoko marched to where his cabinet was, opening the said compartment to get his things. "So…what do you want to wear?"

"I can do it on my own."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"Len," Mr. Shouzaburou mumbled. His face unusually hit with paleness, his eyes looked somnolent and dull. A faint glow glimmered only when he saw his grandson.

Len didn't talk but simply approached his grandfather, he didn't voice the ache and remorse inside of him—the feeling of guilt and shame that keeping his presence distant despite of their reachable expanse. "I-I'm sorry," his lips mouthed.

"Don't be." Mr. Shouzaburou shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it never been your fault. You're just trapped in a situation you should not be in."

"Grandfather."

"I'm sorry, Len. I should have consulted you first. I have said you're old enough to understand. Nonetheless, I have taken your freedom to decide for yourself. I'm giving you now the wisdom to act for yourself and whatever your decision is, we will respect it. All I want is for your welfare, Len. Don't think that I'm trying to let go of you If even possible, I'd like you to be in my ward, however, there is a person who has more authority to be with you. I've never been against on it as well. I know you'll be safe with him. Everyone deserves a second chance. Len, I want you to understand, that there is always a time that you have to break the wall you formed. Try to see other people in a different way. You'll only know it when you give them a chance"

_Give him a chance. _Len clenched his fist, drowning his mind with thoughts. Would he be able to return his feelings when he was just a child—the long for a father he never knew the desire to experience love by a real parent, and to imagine how it looks to be by his side, as a son and not a stranger?

He wanted it before. Would it be like tidal waves crashing the wall he formed?

"Mr. Shou—" the nurse opened the door with Kahoko behind her. "It's time for your medicine and checkup."

Mr. Shouzaburou nodded to his grandson. Len stood up and bade to leave, Kahoko following him.

He stopped, eyes widened in a fracture of time before it subsided.

"I'll just wait outside." The man smiled awkwardly, turning around.

Kahoko looked at the man and back to Len, a knowing glint showed in her eyes. She nudged Len out, smiling. "You need to talk," she muttered before closing the door.

"Hi—"

"Looks like we have to wait," the man muttered, sitting on the bench beside the door.

Len thinned his lips, and casually ambled to the opposite side.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

Len didn't respond and looked away. _Would I ever…?_

"It might take a while, why don't you sit, there's still a space."

_…be able to give him a chance? _Len sighed. "I'm fine."

The man didn't talk more, his eyes fixated to the boy just in front of him, scrutinizing his expression.

Len looked back, feeling someone staring at him. He felt uneasy but it all changed into surprise when his eyes met his. "Are you all—" he paused. _Why am I concern?_

"I'm sorry." The man chuckled. "You're so much alike your mother. I'm just wondering if you got something from me, or do we have anything in common. It's just curiosity. Father's instinct, the feeling that your son gets or learns something from you is our joy. Well, I'm not even sure if that will still happen. To be honest, I want it to. I want to experience to be a father to you. I longed for it after I learned of your existence." He sighed closing his eyes to ease the sting of tears grazing the brim of his eyes. His lips quirked into a small smile and said, "I'm just happy I finally met you."

"Le—" Kahoko paused, continuing only when Mr. Tsukimori nodded his head. "I'm going home now, are you coming?"

"Hn." Len inhaled, realizing he held his breath for a moment.

"Anyway," Mr. Tsukimori stood. "I hope we can talk some other time, Len." He smiled to Kahoko as he strode into Mr. Shouzaburou's room.

Kahoko smiled back before she walked towards Len. "You're so lucky. You still have your father." She commented walking away.

"What do you mean?"

"Silly." She chuckled. "Even though you've been separated for so long, you still have the chance to be with him. What you've been wanting before, if ever you do, can still come true. You only need to do is to accept and try. Say, what if, after we return to the mansion, why don't you talk to your father again and reconcile?"

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

It has been three days since they returned to the Mansion from their trip to the beach. Mr. Shouzaburou's health was doing fine; he was admitted out of the hospital with some precaution from the doctor that he should rest more often and never tire himself.

A little knock on the door, hauled Mr. Shouzaburou away from his thought. He didn't move from his bed and only voice a small '_come i_n'. He heard the door knob turned.

"Grandfather, would it be fine to talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, come in, Len."

"I just want to ask…" he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"About…M-Mr. Tsukimori."

Mr. Shouzaburou smiled, patting the bed for Len to sit beside him. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Len only nodded.

"You know, Len, son. Whatever your decision, I'll respect it. It is your choice and I'll be happy for you."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"You're back." Kahoko jumped from her room towards the terrace.

"Hn."

She smiled and looked at the night sky above. She pouted afterwards when she failed to see the stars. "Such a dull sky," she mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah, nothing. By the bye, how's your meeting with your father?" she shook her head, smiling embarrassingly for catching off guard.

"It's fine. We talked about mother and some stuffs."

"So, is it a good thing?" Kahoko peered, looking as the lad's expression softened. It calmed her in some extent, but something within her lingered discomfort. _I should be happy, right?_

"He asked me to come with him."

Kahoko's breath hitched, stretching her arms to hide her reaction. "That's nice." She looked away. "That'll be a great opportunity. Have you told it to Mr. Shouzaburou?"

He nodded. "He said he'll be happy for me whatever decision I make."

"Hmm…" Kahoko paused, reluctant to continue but a part of her wanted to know what his answer was. She didn't want to hear the news from anyone but him, only him, may it be good or bad. "So, are you?" she looked at him. Her eyes uncertain as possibilities battled one another. _Are you going to leave?_

* * *

**Authoress' Notice:**

_For now, Chapters one and two are the only beta edited. I was planning to make the new update before uploading all the old chapters, but I think it'll be longer before I update the new one so, since some of you are looking for the other old chapters, I just reupload it. **Read:** Not beta edited yet. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"_So are you?"_

"_I've thought about it."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Grandfather has a point. I have to give...my father a chance."_

"_Hn."_

"_He is still my father. I have to know him more to accept who he is. So I've decided...I'm coming with him."_

Kahoko inhaled the crisp air that somehow grazed her throat. She lifted her hands and cover her face as she crouched to sit behind the door; back leaning at the said threshold for support. She should be happy, right? She should be glad that one of the important persons of her life was trying to move on and start anew. But what she was feeling was contrary to what she supposed to feel. Sadness, loneliness, isolation. She felt very alone and abandoned, as though the things about her past were repeating itself.

Her parents sudden death flashed in her mind, reopening the healed wound inside of her. The time when her grandmother left her added to her agony, and the newest predicament only worsened it. In the end,no matter what kind of incident, scene or situation provided to her, it would always bring forth an outcome that them—those people in her life—leaving her behind.

She should be more acquainted to this feeling as she underwent on it before, not just once, however as time goes, it seemed like it only deepened the preexisting wound leaving it unhealed and fresh for more ache.

Kahoko fought the undeniable sob that threatening to come out. It hurts but she tolerated the feeling.

"_Oh, that's nice."_

"_Was it? Do you want me to leave that much?"_

"_What are you saying? Not that I'm happy that you're leaving, but I'm happy that you're seeing a new light with your father. Just don't waste the chance given to you."_

"_I know, I won't."_

"_So, when are going to leave?"_

"_Next week..."_

Next week? It seemed too sudden, too fast, would seven days—or lesser—be enough to create good memories with the guy she learned to care so much she feared letting go. But who was she to be selfish. He had suffered enough heartaches like she had felt, why would she delay the happiness bestowed to him simply because of her own selfish need. She can't, she couldn't just do something like that.

Why was she bothering herself with the remaining time they have for each other. It wouldn't make any difference now, would it? after all the guy would leave and there was no certainty if he would still return. Why would she give him something to ponder about when he got there. Starting anew, yes. He should start anew and forgot about the selfish woman who only think about herself. Kahoko shook her head._ It's the only thing I can do..._

* * *

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Have you seen Kahoko?" Len asked Manami when he chanced her closing the door of his grandfather's office. The girl smiled and pointed at the terrace. Len nodded his head and ambled toward the said place, stopping abruptly when the girl he was looking for wasn't in the terrace. His forehead furrowed and turned around. _Where is she?_

Kahoko looked as the lad distanced from where she was, biting her lower lip to prevent its trembling. What could she do? She couldn't just leave the house like what she did before. Mr. Shouzaburou's health was still unstable and another mayhem in the house might endanger his life. The least he needed was another heart attack.

She could manage this little game until his departure. She would.

"Kahoko?"

Kahoko jerked back, almost hitting the vase beside her. She was in the terrace when she overheard Len and Manami talking. She didn't have any choice, the clock was ticking and the lad was near, she had to scoop an ample amount of the curtain and hid herself in its thickness. If the lad moved any further he could have noticed the peculiar bulge of the curtain at the other side of the terrace door. Kahoko audibly sighed in relief when he stopped and opted to look elsewhere. In her state right now, she wasn't prepared yet to see him. "Manami, you scared me."

"Len...was looking for you."

"Uh...ah."

"Did you he see you?"

"N-no...I went back to my room...he might already have gone downstairs when I returned."

"Clutching that curtain all along?" Manami raised her eyebrow and said pointedly.

"No... I'm...it was...I was straightening it. It was pushed too far at the side." Kahoko feigned a smile.

"Really?"

"I swear!"

Manami shook her head in disbelief and sighed. "You know you're not a good liar, Kahoko. I know you're hiding something. Tell me, I'm your friend, right?"

"Mana..." Kahoko sighed. It seemed like she couldn't hide it anymore, she had to say it one of these days. "I'm confused."

"Confused?"

Kahoko moved away from the curtain and confided her deepest ache, mentally wishing that at least the burden in her heart would assuage a bit.

* * *

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I've heard from your grandfather that you decided to go with your father." Hiroto opened the topic, his voice strained but he tried to keep a smile on his lips. Kanon held her husband's hand, squeezing it a bit as if for support.

There was a series of gasp from the other occupants in the dining. Kazuki, who had the loudest reaction looked at Len with a pout. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I know this time will come but..." Ryotaro paused and looked at the lad he treated as his own brother—not that he would announce it to everyone—but he had to admit, he was a brother to him and he would definitely miss him. "...it was a surprise."

"We're very happy for you..."Azuma smiled, this time genuinely.

"Len-nii will leave?" Keiichi muttered looking at his mother for assurance. Kanon smiled at him and brushed his hair.

"When?" Kazuki, again, asked.

Len glanced at his direction and regarded him. "Next week..."

Kazuki gasped again, dropping his spoon on his plate as he blurted another question. "Really?"

"Now, now..." Hiroto decided that there was enough tension happening in the house that adding for more was in their last list. "I'm sorry for bringing this up all of the sudden. But it's Len decision and we have to respect it. He has a lot of things to keep up with his father. Now, now, we shouldn't be selfish."

Kahoko froze from her position, glancing warily at Len. The said guy looked back, supposedly giving her a nod when she averted her eyes and continued eating her dinner. Yes, she shouldn't be selfish.

They calmly talked about the issue and clearing other information about the lad's departure. They decided to have a party before he leave and make their remaining time together to the fullest. Bit by bit, happiness hovered about the tension and overshadowed the sense of sadness. They all gave Len best wishes.

Before the dinner was finally over there were content and felicity glimmering in their smiles and eyes. Of course, the evident of the forthcoming longing remained but they knew he would be all right. Although, not all of them shared the same reaction about his departure, Kahoko kept her silent gloominess over the fact, and it didn't pass on Len's watchful eyes. He waited until all of them retired from the dining before he approached the girl.  
"Kahoko..."

The girl flinched. "Oh... Len..."

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. Ah...Len-san, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do..." Kahoko averted her eyes again and excused herself.

Len hissed. What was happening? They were having a good time last time talking about starting anew and moving on, and he certainly knew the smile and glimmer in her eyes were genuine and true. She couldn't just possibly exude such cheerfulness if it was all feigned. He knew she wasn't faking when she talked to him, although, yes, he quite noticed the sudden abrupt change in her mood when he confessed about his departure, but he thought it was just an initial reaction, surprise if he would put it into a word. It couldn't possibly it? She was the one who suggested such. Well, not exactly as it was but it was the closest Len could think.

Was it because of his departure? Len slapped his forehead, finding the right reason in the deep recesses of his brain. Then like a flash of the lightning, realization hit him, and like the sound of thunder, echoes deafened his mind. How could he be so stupid? Why was he asking stupid question about why and what when the answer was already in front of him even from the start.

She had lost so much. She never had something that she could keep for herself. She might be feeling lonely right now. Len hissed again, how insensitive of him. Saying something like that as if he was happy going away and leaving them all behind as if nothing happened.

She must be very sad but at the same time she would feel bad hindering his happiness if she say a word. Len sighed. _I must tell her._

* * *

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Four days from now..." Kahoko sighed and searched the stars in the sky. "It seems like even the stars abandon me. Funny, I was thinking he'll stay until the seventh day but then... I was wrong, he'll leave much earlier." Kahoko closed her eyes tightly and chided herself. _You shouldn't be selfish. _

"Kahoko..."

Hearing her name from the guy she least expected to see, Kahoko's back turned rigid, she didn't turn around to face him.

Len started walking to her direction. "Is it because of my departure?"

"What are you talking about?" her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

"Tell me...why are you avoiding me?"  
"I'm just busy, Len-san. You don't have to worry about me."

"Tell me..."  
"This is unnecessary, Len-san, good night—" she was going to turn around and leave when he pulled her back and hold her within his arms.

"I'm just going to go somewhere but it doesn't mean you won't see me anymore, Kahoko."

Kahoko's eyes watered, her will weakening as she buried her face on his chest. "I'm confused. I should be happy right? I should be happy about you, right? But I can't somehow put myself in that state. I don't want to be selfish..."

"Tell me what you want me to do..." his hugged tightened.

"No..."

"Tell me."  
"Len... I can't."

"Tell me..."

"I want you to stay..." she cried. "Stay here with me..."

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:**_

**LAME~ **_I'm such a disappointment. Being away for a year and updating a lame chapter. I'm not sure if there are still people reading this, but I hope there is still. Bombard me with questions, this will end soon. [this is supposed to be the second to the last but considering how I digress to the main plan, I have to add one or so chapters more. ]_

_And pardon if you noticed major major changes in how they talk, they call each other and how they react. It has been years like what I said. I forgot everything. /dead/_

_By the way, if you'd notice many of stories were missing. I'll upload them in my wordpress account soon. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Then, I'm going to say."

Kahoko blinked back the tears clouding her vision. What did she just do? This can't be happening. He shouldn't be acquiescing to her selfish request how much she wanted it to be that way. There was a strange painful tug inside her heart she couldn't ignore, it was noticeably throbbing with guilt and she knew even though if she got what she wanted she wouldn't stay happy that long to cherish every moment with the person who was a complete reminder of her greediness.

Kahoko heaved a cleansing breath before she pushed him away. She staggered for a moment but she was able to distance a meter away. Her amber eyes darkened with desperation and feigned enthusiasm she knew he would notice but continued anyway. "You can't. I'm sorry, Len-san, but you must go. I'll be okay."

Specs of uncertainty swirled over Len's golden eyes, he attempted to approach her once more, however, Kahoko lifted her hand, "Don't." she whispered and shook her head. "Please, I won't forgive myself if you don't go." She exhaled a long sigh before she started walking away, not giving Len a glance.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Three days. He'll be leaving in three days and she still didn't want to talk to him, much worse, as what Manami said, Kahoko was trying all her best to avoid him. The terrace was unusually quiet and devoid of presence. Most of the time, the girl would bother him whenever he practices playing the violin. It had been their routine since the start, and her usual interference had grown into him and became part of his unchanging morning sequence. He would play and just in a few minutes he would hear her voice or footsteps, effectively interrupting his train of thoughts. It bothered him before, but as time went by, the itch of irritation was replaced with a keen feeling of familiarity. Her presence comforted him the same way he had felt when he was a kid. It assured him, soothed him, and took away the feeling of loneliness and removed the hidden fear inside of him, simply, he never felt alone whenever she was around.

_Where is she? _He gave out an exasperating sigh, staring at the empty corridor. He never felt this incomplete before, seemingly, it felt like it was eating the air inside his lungs, the house, which undeniably tenfold bigger than the average home, looked too small and suffocating him. The air turned suddenly heavy to inhale and there was this wave of worry crawling through his throat. He needed to breathe and think a lot of thinking before he packed all his things and regretted his action a moment too late to fix.

"We should go get Minami-san some of this, he'll like it."

Len stopped walking and looked at the two familiar girls walking in front of him. The girl with a short black hair noticed him first before she nudged her companion. They paused, and offered Len a friendly smile. Len sighed in relief. _They remember me. _He thought, making it a lot easier for him to ask some little question regarding the girl of his problem. It seemed like the universe didn't forsaken him after all.

"I need to talk to you."

_Anyway, it won't hurt asking some little personal question, will it? He hoped not. _

**~NeKo Meow~**

_Kahoko what are you thinking?_ Kahoko mentally screamed, pulling quite a number of her crimson hair until her scalp hurt. As if, it would provide her reasonable answer and explanation to what she had done last night. She was under pressure and depression, she made an excuse. She couldn't think properly and make out a sound reply to what he was asking her. Of course, by instinct, she would answer what her heart wanted, but her brain told her exactly the opposite. _Brain is more reasonable than heart. _She rebelled, pouting over the indecisiveness of her mind.

However, she had decided, Len and reasonable decision didn't seem to cooperate in her mind. The thought left her confuse even more than the first time she considered the idea. Anything related to the guy would always give her something to ponder yet she couldn't solve right away. She needed an immense length of time, and three days wasn't at all in the _immense_ category...according to her book. She then concluded, perhaps, avoiding him would lessen her thoughts about him, and by that, less to worry, too.

"Nami, what brings you here?" Kahoko overhead, making chills to run down through her spine. She stopped walking as she unintentionally tried to stare a hole on the door. She found it lucky that going out for a walk save her from a headache, a big headache in a form of a human girl in an odd outfit, screechy voice and a limited vocabulary ranging from _Len to my Len_.

"At least going out isn't a bad idea."

"Hino..."

Kahoko sighed. "I speak two seconds early." Kahoko shook her head and decided to ignore the voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was as she was well aware of the guy who could exude warmth from a cold tone without giving effort. She kept shooting daggered glance over the door, perhaps_** it**_ would feel irritated and swallow her whole. That would save her from another awkward encounter.

"Kahoko, I know you can hear me." Len stepped closer, avoiding the motorcycle parked in front of her. He gave it a second long glance before his eyes widened in realization.

"_Niisan, I know he's here."_

That voice. He slapped his forehead. The last thing he needed right now was interruption. He looked back at the motorcycle again and inspected it. _Damn, not right now. _He hissed, grabbing Kahoko's hand and pulling her at the same time.

"H-Hey."

"Quiet."

"_I think I heard Kahoko..._" the voice behind the door said.

Len's heart thumped faster. He gave another thorough glance at the motorcycle before he rode on it. He examined the side and saw the key still placed in the ignition. _Like always. _He mumbled with an uncharacteristic amused smile curving his lips. He grabbed the helmet, put it with his free hand and tugged Kahoko closer with his other hand. "Wear this." He shoved another helmet, the pink one, at her direction.

"W-what..." Stricken, Kahoko couldn't utter any more comprehensible word. Her lips parted out of surprised, and seemingly her eyes looked through Len, much to the blue head's irritation.

Len snatched the helmet and placed it on her head. "Hurry!"

"Huh?"

"_I heard Len._"

"Get on."

Like a little puppy, Kahoko followed what he said and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Le—" the door opened, revealing an annoyed looking Ryotaro. He was about to shout when a flash of brown tumbled behind him and knocked him on the floor, stepping on his back without giving a glance of pity.

"Len!" Nami screamed the same time when Len sped up in a blur.

"Jeez, my baby!" another brown haired creature emerged from the door, scratching his head, irritation on his face. "That's the fifth time he stole my baby!" he growled, pertaining to his motorcycle as his baby.

**~NeKo Meow~**

Len exhaled the lump of worry in his throat. He squinted his eyes and broke another traffic, feeling his speed getting slower he accelerated, passing another red light with a whoosh. Len loved it fast. He sped up as long as there was still room for speeding up, if time travelling was true, he would have got themselves in a time hole with his speed he still find slow.

He learned to ride the motorcycle out of desperation. It was purely desperation. He didn't even thought of riding one in his entire life, however in one occasion when he already did every option available: hiding, running, and avoiding, and all of it failed he was left without any more option but to ride a seeming innocent motorcycle Nami's older cousin called as his baby. He remembered wincing and muttering '_ridiculous_' for giving a non-living thing a name. He had a violin but he never thought of giving it endearment. That was plain immature, he considered. Luckily, and seemingly, despite his lack of ability in other sports, Len knew how to balance; he'd been biking when he was a kid. In his attempt to get away, and perhaps the rush of adrenalin in his body, he was able to cope up with the motorcycle and brushed pass in a blur.

After realizing that in some occasion he would be able to use it again, Len would always sneaked out and rode the same motorcycle whenever Nami and her cousin, Junnosuke, would visit them. There were five times when he got caught, but that wasn't even half of the time he stole it for practice. However, after the fifth time, Junnosuke decided to stay away from the Hasegawa, for the sake of his baby, leaving Len of no choice but to cope with Nami's aggressive attempt to get his attention.

It was a surprised even for Len that he could still maneuver the hurtling motorcycle in a steep curve without getting themselves killed in the process, on the other hand, he mostly feared that the girl behind him would faint and broke every bone in her body, hence he tried to slow down, in which, in Kahoko's hazy point of view, still an act of over-speeding.

When he noticed her arms slowly slipping away he halted without preamble, Kahoko's face harshly pressed over his back. He expelled an amused sigh, hearing a hiss and groan from his companion.

"Are you trying to kill us both?" she roared, distancing from the motorcycle with wobbly knees. She leaned on the fence and frowned at him.

Len looked at her as if he already knew what she was going to say. He shrugged his shoulder and examined the great expanse of the ocean before them. They had reached the high way. He realized, breathing in the waft of fresh air that hit his senses.

"Don't ignore me—"

"We're here already anyway." Len straightened up and relaxed his back. "I'm not expecting this to happen without a plan, but I guess this would do."

Kahoko tilted her head and looked at him, confusion clearly written on her face. What was he saying? Did he drop his brain somewhere out in the road?

"Let's get going, it's getting late."

Kahoko was going to open her mouth to protest but closed it again when she noticed the inky sky spread above. There were at least three stars winking over them. "Where are we going?" she asked instead.

Len didn't answer her, instead, he put his helmet back. "If you don't get on I'm going to leave you here."

Given two option, Kahoko weighed both. If she didn't ride on the motorcycle she most probably be staying in the middle of the road until dark, and she wasn't sure if there would be any more cars passing at that time, but if she chose what he was offering, there would be a possibility of sudden death.

She chose the latter. _At least they will die together. _She shakily rode behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso tighter than earlier.

Len hissed but didn't complain anymore as he started the engine and sped up so fast the jet would be embarrassed.

_Unless he survived and you'll die alone. _It was two seconds late when Kahoko realized it, she buried her face on his back and whined...and cursed the man in front of her.

**~NeKo Meow~**

"So, tell me why are we staying here?" Kahoko croaked.

"Because it's already late to travel." Len said as if it was normal to randomly travel and stop over a scary hostel in the middle of nowhere.

"Tell me why did you get only one room?"

"I forgot my wallet back in the house. I suppose one is enough for both of us."

"Why didn't we just go back home? The others might be worried already."

"I called them earlier when I was downstairs. I told you, I have to do something."

"You could have just dropped me home first."

"Whatever I'm going to do has something to do with you."

Kahoko bit her lower lips. She was losing the battle and the man before her looked like he didn't need to think about what he was going to say. And what is with this he has to do something that concerns her? She'd asked him more than twice while they were travelling but he would always act as if he didn't hear. Perhaps this time he would...Kahoko balled her hands at her sides, mustering her strength to ask him again. "What is it?"

"Get to sleep we're leaving early tomorrow." He turned his back.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"It's not the right time..."

Kahoko was about to protest again when Len turned around, looking at her straight to the eye. "Tomorrow, _I promise..._"

* * *

**Authoress' Corner:**

_And there you go. I hope I didn't bore you too much. Anyway, next update will be the end. It is supposed to be in this chapter but I decided to cut it because it will be so long I might bore you more. Don't worry I already decided to finish this this month. NOVEMBER. Thank you for reading. _

_Post script: I'm done with the ending, as in, done done, I only need to do is upload it. BUT... but I have a certain date for it._

_And because I'll dedicate the ending for a certain someone, I'll just put it here._

_I'd like to thank my personal flamer for pushing me to improve my grammar. I know I'm not yet good but I improved, right? If you're thinking I'm being plastic[two faced] right now, no, I'm not. I'd be honest with you, you irritated me before, who wouldn't. But I don't want to look at the negative side when I can look at the positive instead. I sincerely am thanking you for pushing me to improve. _

_And to all those who keep on reading this even though it took three / two years to finish, thank you so much for sticking with me. /bows_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It wasn't really a big deal. Kahoko decided. She was just going to sleep beside Len in a _ridiculously small bed_, not a big deal. They just need to share a blanket and squeeze themselves in that _ridiculously small bed_. Not really a big deal. She was just going to be _intimately_ close in a _ridiculously small bed_ with the guy who just made her mind swoon with his gentle smile earlier. It was just a _ridiculously small bed, _not a big deal.

"It's not a big deal!"

"Kahoko, it's okay, you can have the bed. I got myself another blanket. I can just sleep on the floor." Len interrupted noticing how her face blanched and suddenly blushed. The transition of colors on her face was beyond Len's knowledge he simply shrugged it off instead of asking.

"N-no...you pay you use."

"I won't let a woman sleep on the floor." Len lie on the floor, not planning to argue anymore. They still needed to wake up early for another long travel. On Len's estimate, they would reach it before ten in the morning.

Kahoko pursed her lips and lie on the bed, feeling guilty. "I can't sleep," she whined, noticing herself looking above...directly at the hole which seemingly turning darker and bigger within her sight. A sudden gust of cold wind and a vast imagination shook her bones. She sat up, feeling her chest as her heart thumped rapidly beneath it. She coughed the air in her lungs and shot a glance over the man sleeping—innocently—on the floor. She warily glanced at the hole.

SCREEEECH

Kahoko jumped out of her bed and curled herself beside Len who sat up out of surprise. "What?" his gruff voice irritated.

"I heard something." Kahoko covered her face with the blanket.

"Must be rats..."

"I don't know...maybe a ghost." Kahoko shook her head, still covered with the blanket from head to toe.

Len sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, it's just a rat." He pulled the blanket and covered himself as well, looking as Kahoko's face hued red again. He raised a brow.

"Don't look at me."

"You're on my _floor_." He stared at her expressive amber eyes for a moment before his sight travelled south, to her pink cheeks that seemingly turned more crimson up to her slightly parted lips. He placed his left arm beside her, effectively trapping her between the floor and his body. He leaned forward, never removing his heavy-lidded eyes over her mouth. He could feel her warm breath caressing his cheeks as he removed more distance between them until he was a lean away to finally erase the space between their lips. His stare was like a caress until it lingered in her eyes.

Kahoko paused from breathing, curious at what he was going to do next, the powerful gold swirling in his eyes drowned her other thoughts into oblivion, erased any other things around them except his presence that seemed too potent to ignore.

She watched when he partially opened his mouth. "Go to sleep..."

Kahoko blinked, feeling the wave of coldness enveloped her the moment he moved away. She glanced at her side and found the man, his back facing her. She blinked again. _What did just..._

"Go to sleep." He didn't bother turning around.

"I can't sleep."

Silence responded back, Kahoko thought he wouldn't speak again until she heard a rustle at her side. She glanced at his direction but he didn't make a move of looking at her.

"Kahoko..."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a long pause. "Of course."

"Don't doubt then."

"I—"

"You don't have to be scared, Kahoko."

"I'm not..." Kahoko pursed her lips. He wasn't talking about just a mere ghost, he wasn't talking about rats, or the darkness, or the scary shrill of the wind. She knew what it was but she chose not to open the topic. "Good night, Len."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The sunrays trickled through the window and pressed warm caresses over Kahoko's face. She winced a bit when the heat was already too much to handle. She cracked one eye, noticing the unfamiliar sight, she opened her other eye with a start. At first, she was confused until the haziness of her mind cleared and the memory of the last night occurrence flashed before her eyes. She sighed and looked at the empty space beside her. "Len?"

As if on cue, the blue head peeked from the bathroom door, dabbing a towel on his face. "You should get up and prepare. We will leave soon."

"Without eating breakfast?"

"After breakfast." He went back inside the bathroom to get his things. "Hurry."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

As they got near their destination, Kahoko started feeling a strange throb in the deepest part of her heart. A throb that she tried to hide and forget hence she wouldn't feel any more pain. The place looked awfully familiar, a wave of nostalgia beating the sense out in her mind. The sight of the wide area of green tackled her eyes. The fresh air she hadn't smelled for years, the comfortable silent and quiet murmurs of nature, and the laughter of children playing on the street.

Kahoko's eyes widened. _There is a preschool at the right curve. _Her eyes watered when they turned right, meeting an old yet still standing small school at the corner. _A temple...old man's house...the park...the bakery..._ Kahoko's mood lightened up, her heart thumping excitedly contrary to what she first felt earlier. _Iikun's house...and...our house..._

Len didn't stop, though, they continued to venture until toward the hill.

_And..._

They stopped at the top of the hill, Len parking the motorcycle at the side. Kahoko exhaled the air she seemed holding earlier as she looked around. There were few people visiting, the others Kahoko couldn't seem to remember anymore but the place didn't change. It was still the same. A weak pain throbbed through her heart, nonetheless it didn't bother her like it did before.

"Len...how—"

"I asked your friends about this place and the inn keeper last night about the direction. I hope we're in the right place."

Kahoko closed her mouth and nodded.

"It's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Lead the way."

She looked ahead and hesitated. _Can I really..._Kahoko tilted her head at her companion, feeling his cold hand held hers.

He gently squeezed her hand for assurance. "It'll be okay." He was looking ahead as if he knew where the place was. Kahoko smiled, looking at what he was looking.

They strode toward the direction they were eyeing and stopped just in front of the two tombstones at the side.

"Mama...papa..." Kahoko's eyes watered. How long it had been? She didn't know anymore. Although, their faces started blurring in Kahoko's mind, although they didn't able to experience seeing her grow up, the reassuring voice that turned to hums, the warm caresses soothing her whenever she hurt herself, her father's voice that promised security, the fresh baked cookies her mom would make still had a distinguishable, although faint, tang in her senses. Kahoko still and clearly feel the love and dedication they gave to her in that limited time.

It was something she couldn't just forget, something that would not just fade in years. The feeling and memories remained. It wouldn't just go away; it stayed in the depth of her heart.

Len approached them and knelt on one knee, wiping away the dirt on the slab.

Kahoko blinked back the tears and looked at them. It didn't hurt...it didn't frighten her. It didn't explode like a fire and burn her in agony. It felt...

Kahoko breathed. She felt home. She felt complete and relaxed.

She walked toward the fence and glanced over the view of the community beneath the hill. Clear blue sky spread over the horizon, clouds swirled like feathers overhead, and pastures stretched and covered half of the land with its relaxing green hue. They were all in her mind...the happy memories didn't leave.

"Let's go." Len stood up and dusted his pants.

Kahoko pivoted and watched him, a small smile tugging her lips.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

The travel back home had been awfully quiet. Len didn't mutter a single word until they reach the mansion. Kahoko assumed he was tired and talking would exhaust him more. She buried her face on his back, smelling the scent of familiar mint she started to get used to. It was refreshing and soothing; it wasn't too strong or too faint. It was distinguishable but not too spicy. It was Len.

"You know..." Len began when they passed the mansion's gate.

"Hmm?"

"You should stop sniffing me like a dog." He stopped just in front of the door, shifting lightly hence she stopped from her odd ministration.

Kahoko pushed herself away, a healthy hue of red dusted her face. She winced out of realization and guilt wiped over her face when she noticed he was really telling the truth. However, as if she was going to admit it, no. "I did not."

"Hn." His only reply, an awful amount of sarcasm oozed out in a simple exhale of that sound. Len's lips slightly twitched, amused, but it fell into a thin straight line when Kahoko glared at his direction, giving her the look of indifference and irritating her more.

She was about to give an ugly retort but she didn't get any more chance as the others appeared out of the door and bombarded them with questions.

Kazuki jumped between them and stared at Kahoko. "How was it?"

"Eh? It's good to be back...I guess."

"Kaho-neechan, can we go there too?" Keiichi looked at her, his big aqua eyes shining expectantly.

The redhead giggled and patted his hair. "Sure, next time we will go there."

"Oi, you two, you owe me for being a human wall." Ryotaro winced, massaging the invisible pain on his back. There were at least two big pain relief patches on it.

"I'm tired." Len muttered nonchalantly.

Kahoko watched as he regarded her before marching inside the house.

"Junnosuke said you should bring his motorcycle back." Kazuki shouted.

"I don't think he will do that." Ryotaro shrugged and went inside the house as well. A nice little time with his bed would ease the sore on his back.

"Oh, Kahoko, you're back." Manami observed Ryotaro's retreating form before giving out a small chuckle. She spun around and gazed at her friend. "Tired?"

Kahoko wouldn't have realized it if Manami didn't mention. Her eyes felt heavy as a loud yawn escaped her lips. Probably, she wasn't used travelling that long anymore. She had been a kid when she last did it. Nodding her head in agreement, she gave her fair head friend a smile before she ran upstairs.

"You don't seem too tired to me." Manami giggled, and followed suit.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Tomorrow...

Kahoko's heart leaped out, seemingly feeling it smashing against her ribs. Tomorrow. Anxiety pinched over Kahoko's face, although it wasn't as painful and confusing like before but there was still a tinge of worry clambering her mind.

She didn't able to spend her time with him yesterday. She had been in bed until the late afternoon and found out he was with his father preparing for their trip tomorrow. She, fortunately, was able to assure him she would be all right, not because she was forced to but this time she finally found the answer to her sudden confusion last time. Although, they didn't able to finish talking as he had things to do, Kahoko was still at ease the moment he gave her a small yet genuine smile.

His eyes shone with relief, a vibrant shade of gold contradiction to the dim one he displayed when she first told him that he should leave. It comforted her, and the guilt inside her dispersed in the air.

"I should give him something." Kahoko rummaged through her cabinet and grabbed her purse. "Manami, I'll be back this afternoon." She waved a hand, almost hitting Manami.

"Kahoko, be careful!" Manami pouted, leaning on the stairs. "That girl..." she smiled, shaking her head.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"What is she doing?" Kazuki jumped on the couch and watched as the redhead ran upstairs and downstairs for the he didn't know how many times. He lost count when he found her holding a pack of cookies, and a box of doughnut. She gave him a big one, and all things disappeared in his line of vision, it was only him and the cookie.

"Kazuki-nii, I got a bunny cookie." Keiichi cooed at his side. The sofa he was currently sitting was a disarray of pillows, unfortunate enough to taste the battering and jumping the hyper kid did earlier.

"Kahoko is being strange again."

"I'm not! And I'm not going to give you doughnuts if you say that again, Kazuki-san."

Kazuki groaned in protest. "You can't do that Kahoko."

"I'm just kidding." Kahoko giggled and shoved a piece of paper in front of the two. "I already gave Ryotaro-kun and the others."

"What are we going to do with this scratch?"

"It's not a scratch, it's an invitation."

"Oh! Birthday."

"No, Keiichi, it's camping. We will camp tonight outside. I expect you both there."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"What is this?" Len raised a brow.

"It's your farewell party. We're camping."

"Unnecessary." Len was half way turning when Kahoko dragged him beside her, forcing the lad to sit on the log. He wondered where did they got it but decided to keep it on himself. It was nothing of importance.

"So...what are we going to do?" Ryotaro scratched his chin with his index finger, trying to avoid sounding harsh.

"Eat."

"Kazuki-san, you shouldn't be talking when your mouth is full." Kahoko pouted, shooting a reprimanding stare at Ryotaro. "We'll spend our time together, tell stories and whatnot."

"Sounds uncool."

"Come on people, more happy memories the better."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"They said when someone left he or she turns into a star ...and guides their loved ones in the earth." Kahoko smiled, craning her head on the side to look at Len.

"Hn." He considered as he continued reading the book he was holding.

Their camping ended when Keiichi started getting sleepy. One by one they stepped inside their sleeping bags and dozed off. Kahoko recounted their time together when she noticed that Len wasn't around. She trained her eyes over her right and found him at the garden bench, reading a book.

"Len, look!" Kahoko laughed, pointing at the stars winking at them. "Those three stars are mine and that's yours."

Len flipped a page, covering his mouth when tiredness got into his system with a yawn.

Kahoko pouted. "Len!"

Silence echoed, and a faint rustle of clothes and paper.

"I said look at your _star_!" Kahoko barked, snatching the book and throwing it elsewhere in the darkness.

Len frowned then sighed. "Fine." He gave her a penetrating stare.

Kahoko flinched. Her heart roared, and a strange tickling sensation fluttered through her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Staring."

"Stop that." The blood in every vein in Kahoko's body bubbled and gave ringing bells in her ears.

"You said I look."

Her face flamed red with embarrassment and understanding. "Not me, the star!" she tried to point, jabbing an accusing finger toward the sky adorned with an ocean of glitters.

"How will I supposed to know what star? There are a lot of them. It's much easier to look at you."

If possible, she would have swooned from what...heart attack? She felt her heart constricted intensely.

Len got up on his feet, approaching her, footfall slow, measured and torturous...on Kahoko's point of view. She gulped, lifting her head upward to look at his face. She paused, cursing herself for looking at his eyes, instead she focused on his chin as she became—as an excuse—a solid fan of that part of him.

Len's lips quirked upward. He lifted his hand and captured her chin, tilting it to see her face. "It can't be helped." He let go, grabbed the book on the ground and returned to his seat.

Kahoko blinked. _He did it again! _Frustrated, she marched on the bench and sat beside him, shooting annoyed glances over his direction. The man only shrugged, and pulled out something from his pocket.

"I've been meaning to do this, but you ruined my plan."

She was about to protest when he captured her hand and placed something on it.

"Here..." He didn't let go this time. "When we visited your parents, I told you that what I was going to do has something to do with you."

Kahoko nodded, at a loss for words.

"I told them..." he smiled, gentle, warm, and honest, this time he allowed it to last for her to remember everything about it. This time he removed his mask and allowed her to see the overwhelming glint of certainty in his eyes. "I'm not going to let you feel lonely ever again, Kahoko"

"Len..."

"I'm going to leave...but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. Do you trust me, Kahoko?"

Kahoko closed her eyes, remembering the feeling overcame her at that time in the hill. She pondered over the memories she had with her parents, her grandmother and with her friends. They came and went by, but a part of them remain, the fragments that she used to cherish until now. It didn't left...the feeling never disappeared. She opened her eyes, and felt calm and certain than before. The ache in her heart lessened immensely into a faint tingling, until it completely disappeared and replaced with sheer comfort. Yes, they didn't leave; it was she who tried to forget them. But now she wouldn't. "Yes."

"I told you before, I will never let you go. Believe me, I will never."

Her eyes stung, the feeling of fervent assurance washing away all her doubts. She believed him, she trust him he would do what he said. She wasn't afraid anymore, she wasn't scared anymore, she knew he'll be there. And she wasn't going to push the memories aside, she would sincerely accept it without giving a doubt.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

_Kahoko, let me be your star. _Kahoko smiled over the memories and gazed at the bracelet on her right wrist, a single star gleamed against the light. She looked back at her laptop screen and typed down what she was going to tell him.

It had been a year since he left. At first, she felt lonely but what assured her in that moment was the absence of fear in her heart. She didn't fear the same manner she felt when she lost her family. However, Kahoko paused and reconsidered, she never lost anything at all to start with, hence the reason she must not feel scared. It was more likely she gained more. She shouldn't feel it when she knew there are more good things ahead of her.

She chuckled and looked forward. _Hey, how have you been? Kazuki-san told me you're not responding to his email. I told him you always respond to mine, but that's the stupidest thing I ever said. So, he asked me to tell you that he's still alive. _Kahoko laughed, remembering the pleading puppy eyes the green haired guy gave to her. _Well, not exactly that, but he wants you to respond to his message._

"Kahoko, here's what you told me to buy for you." Manami shouted behind the door.

Kahoko clicked the send button and closed her laptop.

_We're doing fine, it sounds funny, though, when you left, everything seems a little bit tamed. Ryotaro-kun won't admit it but he definitely misses you. And you know what? _Kahoko choked out a laugh, walking while thinking about the message she sent to Len, definitely he would find it amusing. _Well when you left, oddly, Nami-son is taking an interest in making Ryotaro-kun's life miserable, I assumed it must have something to do about last time when we stole her cousin's motorcycle. She's still thinking if he wasn't blocking the door she would have caught us, much to Manami's chagrin. They're doing well anyway, Ryotaro-kun is creating a harem. Just saying, I'm assuming you wanted to know. _

Kahoko sighed and looked at the long stairs before her. "Okay, let's go." She told herself.

_Shouzaburou-san is faring well. We usually look at your old pictures...oops, that's supposed to be a secret. But I find your baby picture in a bunny outfit cute so I print it and made myself a t-shirt. Oh, I have to tell you, Oba-chan loved it so I made one for her too. And Kazuki-san...and Nami found out so she got a dozen...oops._

"Nao and Mio must have gotten here first." Kahoko blinked and placed her bouquet of flowers beside her grandmother's grave. "Everything is faring well, grandma." She smiled.

After some time retelling to her grandma what she had been doing, Kahoko decided to leave. She was on the last step when her phone rang.

"What are you doing calling overseas?" Kahoko shrieked.

"_Can't I call you anymore? It's my phone, I use I pay."_

"But, you can just email me."

"_Talking about email, I read it already, will you explain this old pictures and bunny tshirt you are talking about._"

Kahoko shivered. This is trouble, she mumbled to herself. "Sorry, Len, I can't hear you." She faked a static sound. "Len, huh, what?"

"_Don't be foolish, I can clearly see you blowing on the mouthpiece."_

"You what?" Kahoko snapped her head in front and saw him looking straight at her on the other side of the road. She lifted her right foot when he talked again.

"_Stay there. I don't want to see another woman getting hit by a car in front of me."_

Kahoko chuckled noticing the humor in his tone. _He's getting over it. _Seemingly, seconds ticked so slowly before Len was able to pass the road. He stared at her face when they were arm length away, engraving in the back of his brain her look he hadn't seen for a year. And apparently the face he missed so much. The thought knocked his voice off, his throat suddenly went dry as his heart thumped pleasingly against his chest. _Who is she for you? _It had been echoing in his mind. _She is..._He knew it long time ago; he felt it before he had realized it by words.

Kahoko blinked, she couldn't believe that what she was looking at was the same man she longed to see, the man who she missed so much, she imagined hugging him at first sight, but at this moment, she just froze, unable to do anything but stare.

"I'm for real, Kahoko."

The sound of her name on his lips gave a fluttering feeling inside her stomach, her face warmed, as the rush of excitement and glee coursed through her body. "Len!"  
"I am—"

She cut him off with a hug. She couldn't believe this. Her eyes began to sting as tears welled up her eyes, she buried her face on his chest, all the same time letting herself enveloped to his warmth and minty scent. "You're back."

"Yes," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and slowly pulling her closer, removing any more space between them. "I'm back."

_Who is she for you?_

He cupped her cheeks and lightly pushed her chin to look at him. She complied, both staring at gold and amber. His hand travelled from her cheeks to the back of her head as his arm snaked over her waist to the spine of her back. She shuddered over the touch but she didn't take her eyes off of him, she observed, and examined every spark and upsurge of emotions in his eyes. She watched when it darkened into a honey, closed half way to gentleness until a distinctive glint of longing washed over her. Everything about him, at that very moment exuded tenderness yet there was this potent aura of security blending and soothing her person.

Fascinated, she let the feelings overcome her, feeling his fingers fluttered across her scalp and comforting her. She watched as he leaned forward so _dangerously_ near she could taste the scent of peppermint on his _dangerously_ close lips. She blinked, pushing him. "W-wait, what are you doing here? Oh! I didn't mean to push you."

Len hissed, ruffling his hair out of irritation. "I can return if I want to."

"No, I mean, you should be spending time with your father."

"Kahoko, I already did."

"But, are you sure that's enough, so are you just visiting?" Kahoko continued. "Ah. You're just dropping by to see us, that's great, the others will love that."

"I'm going to stay."

"Huh?"

"Last time when you _met _my mother, you told her something. May I know what?"

Kahoko pursed her lips and blushed. "W-what are you talking about, Len, that's _**so**_ last year ago, I forgot."

"Kahoko, you're not a good liar. Tell me or..." he pulled her again, leaning.

"I promise her I'm going to take care of you."

"So, I don't suppose I'm late to help you fulfill that promise." He smiled.

"Oh..." she blinked "No, not at all." She laughed.

"And another thing..."

"W-what...hey!" she squeaked, feeling herself crashed against his chest. She was about to protest when his lips pressed softly against hers slowly and patiently as if testing. After a moment, she closed her eyes, returning the same fervor he was giving her, and allowed herself to drown in the strange and new feeling dancing through her stomach and giving fast thump in her heart. Her arms wove around his neck as her hands ran through his hair, calming him in the process.

_Who is she for you?_

_She is... _He lifted his face, looking at her eyes sparked with a raw sense of longing and contentment. _The girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. _His arms tightened around her, enclosing her within his grip, letting her feel the calm wallop of his wasn't suffocating or too tight for comfort, it was just enough, Kahoko considered, savoring his warmth.

She thought she lost everything, but actually it stayed within her. People come and go in her life but they left a piece of them that helped her grow to who she was now, and that strength and lesson she had gained, would always be a reminder that once they were there, and once lived with her.

"Kahoko..."

"Y-yes?"

She thought she wouldn't feel the emotion she once felt before; she thought she wouldn't feel the warm, calming voices and laughter of people who look after her. She thought she wouldn't be able to feel again the comfort a family could give, and the security a home can provide. She thought it was something she cannot have ever again. She thought it was too late... beyond repair, a cycle of pain. But she was wrong, it wasn't, never. It was never too late.

"_Let's go home_."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Authoress' Corner:**

_End Scene. Yay! I finished it! /cries blood. Warning: Long Authoress' note coming. _

_I don't feel like it actually synchronized with the whole story. /dies with so much digressing and possible hypocrisy in this ending/ this is so different from what I imagined for an ending last year [I planned on ending it on the camping but I decided since I've been away for centuries, I make it a bit longer than supposed]. But I had SO MUCH FUN writing this, especially the latter part, I got it from the deepest and darkest part of my soul. I just love it. I'm not sure if you can connect with me, I, unfortunately, am not good at expressing deeply. But I do hope you enjoy this last installment of Never Too Late. Tell me what you think. I plead for your opinions, because, right now I'm slowly dying out of apprehension. I feel like...it's not...er...I don't know. /cries_

_Thank you to those people who I stretch their patience so long but still hold on to this story until now. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing and alerting this story. Really really thank you. I'm in a very good mood right now, but royally nervous. Haha. Please, put down all your pitchforks, you're scaring my muse away. _

_AND NOTICE: I NEED A BETA EDITOR FOR MY WANTED: TEMPORARY WIFE. A beta-ed who has the stamina to proofread 24 chapters with an average of 3k words and overwhelming errors. /sweatdrops. _

_/Post Script: On my profile/_

_And.../drumrolls/ I dedicated this to my little sister who isn't little at all. Haha. My illegitimate online slave little sister. You know who you are, aside from Kaji, your birthday is today, November 12. Happy Birthday. I make it sure to publish this on the same date of your birthday. I'm not really good at remembering anniversary but I know I was able to meet you because of this story. I'm not sure if you can read this [because you're busy with study, but I hope you do.]and I'm not really planning on posting this update in my fb group on the same date because you'll know. So, if ever you're reading this, surprise. _

_And yeah, if you'd notice...I didn't greet you 's a part of ze surprise Haha.I'm a sadist, without your knowing I'm spreading your birthday around the world right now. /dead_

_You know I have Len syndrome and I'm not really expressive.../dead But I'm always in the shadow keeping tabs. _

_NeKo Meow out~_


End file.
